An Untold Story
by Blueriinnaa
Summary: Arisa unexpectedly travels to the past, and meets Sesshomaru. Their encounter gives the red string of fate a chance to tie them together. Similar to the original storyline of the InuYasha series itself, but with revisions. [Focused on Sesshomaru with an insert character as the female lead. Fast-paced, short chapters.]
1. Chapter 1

**FOREWORD**

Hello everyone! I'm here to let you know that I am re-making the story I once did, which is "The Call of Fate." I am deleting the story, and replacing it with this. I hope I will finally be able to finish the story, and again, I would like to hear from you. Thank you so much for understanding! J

**Chapter 1:**

It all started a few days after Arisa's 20th birthday. She was still a few months fresh from being a first-year university student; but she was chosen as representative for the inter-school Science Quiz Bee. A few weeks before the event, she decided to review at the library for a change in preparation for the quiz bee, which would be held at her university. She didn't notice the time and it was already dark when she left the school grounds. On her way home, a group of drunken men suddenly chased after her. What's worse is that there were no city lights on the path towards their home – since it is located in a forested area. She never went to the forest all the days of her life, but at that time, she suddenly went there to hide.

She thought that she had lost them, but still, they followed her. Her adrenaline was pumping as she continued to run towards the forest. She glanced back and much to her surprise, they were already catching up to her.

_Tch, persistent bastards!_

She kept running and running, until she stumbled into something wooden – almost like a well, but it was too late. She fell on it, making her scream. And during the course of her fall, the men peeked into the well, but they didn't follow. Suddenly, there was a bright light behind her back, and then she went unconscious.

* * *

Arisa woke up to the sound of chirping birds and she quickly got up.

"It's morning already…!?"

She noticed the few vines which had crept down the well, and she immediately used them to climb up. Upon getting out, the tall trees and occasional flowers on the grassy land greeted her. A few butterflies flew around gracefully, and the birds continued to chirp.

"Wow. I can't believe I never went to visit something as natural as this…" she mumbled.

She was still wearing her college uniform - a pair of long-sleeved light blue blouse with a checkered necktie and black pants. Taken by the tranquility of the said area, she decided to sit down for a while on the grassy land, until…

"Shit…! I can't be sitting pretty like this! I'm going to be late for school!" she shouted as she stood up and ran towards the deeper part of the forest.

_If I remember correctly…it was here…I think…_

She kept running but it seemed like she was never reaching the end of the forest, and it made her worry a little.

_The path I took last night wasn't this long…or did I take the wrong one?_

Either way, she continued running, until she caught something white in her peripheral view. It piqued her curiosity, so she glanced at it and it seemed like someone who was just resting under a tree. She knew she could've just left the figure behind, but somehow – she felt that she _had _to go and see it.

* * *

As Arisa drew near the figure, it turned out to be a man wearing a white kimono with armor. A very long, fluffy scarf hung onto his right shoulder, all the way down to his feet. On his hips was a sword. He was tall, and he had long, silver hair. He had remarkable marks on the side of his cheeks, and he had a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. She had a hunch that he had beautiful eyes, even though his eyes were closed. He generally looked like a man from the ancient times…but still, she admitted that he was actually_ good-looking._

However, she was surprised at how the man had sensed her presence when she was still a few feet away from him. He glared at her in rage, much like a _wild_ _dog_, with his eyes red as if he was about to transform into something monstrous. It was a sign that she should _stay away from him, or else_.

"Eeek!"

She quickly hid behind the tree beside her, and calmed herself down. His behavior made her panic, but she thought that maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism.

_Wait…if it's like that, then…!_

She did not hesitate this time and approached the man, and there she saw that he was indeed injured. His left sleeve was bloody, and it looked like it bled for a long time.

"Ahh! Your arm…! Wait here, I'm going to look for some medicinal herbs."

But the man only smirked.

"You need not concern yourself." He bluntly told her.

"Oh be quiet…! Now's not the time to act high and mighty!" she answered back, then went on her way to search for some herbs nearby.

* * *

Arisa was surprised at herself on how she was _familiar_ with the plants around her.

_I have knowledge about Biology but…we did not specifically discuss detailed topics about medicinal herbs. Oh well. Maybe this is stock knowledge from the past. _

"…did I just say, _past_? Oh dear. I must be dreaming."

After gathering the necessary plants, she went back to where the man was resting. She saw how he was staring up at the sky, and he looked like he was deep in thought. Nevertheless, she slowly went over him and knelt beside his injured arm. She carefully folded his sleeve and noticed that his arm was cut, and it horrified her.

"…woman. What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm patching up your wound."

"Hmph. Do not associate me with human weakness."

"You say that, but you look like you're in real pain, though."

This time, the man did not answer and she continued preparing the mixture. Only then did she notice that she didn't have any bandage, and so she decided to use her handkerchief that she always carried.

"Aw, this was a precious gift from my mother…but, it's alright." She murmured, and used it anyway.

* * *

"There, it's done!" she softly exclaimed as she carefully lowered his sleeve. At the same time, she secretly took a glance at him and noticed more of his features. He really had beautiful eyes, with golden amber pupils. He had pointed ears and sharp, pointed nails. Based from this and his other unusual characteristics…she could only say one thing: he was _not human_. It suddenly scared her to the point that she was already devising a means to escape. But then, her thoughts were interrupted by the man's deep voice.

"Stop staring at me."

"O-oh! Sorry."

Again, the man smirked.

"…pathetic. I let a mere human woman tend to me."

Slightly annoyed at how he addressed her, Arisa finally spoke up.

"What is so wrong about a _mere human woman_ helping you?"

"Leave, before I kill you."

There was a serious tone on his voice – and it made her actually feel scared, but the irritation she felt had reigned over her.

"Ugh! Fine, since you're looking a little _better _than before. I can't believe I even considered helping an awful dude like you!" she shouted back at him, but he didn't seem to care. And it's all the more reason why she quickly stood up and walked away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Fuck you, fluff bastard!_

Arisa thought as she walked very fast, fueled by her anger. She was clouded by her emotions too much that she didn't mind her surroundings - that she accidentally bumped into something.

"Y-you! How dare you bump into me like that!?"

Her eyes searched where the voice came from, but she couldn't see anything. Then, she heard a sigh.

"…I'm down here!"

She looked at her feet, and she was surprised at the greenish imp creature that was stuck on her shoes.

"Now what, are you some kind of ghost?"

"The name is Jaken, you disrespectful human!"

"AHHHH! So what if I am a human!? And just so you know, I have a name!"

"Who cares? Get out of my way!"

"Shut up! YOU get out of my shoes!"

She shook off the creature until it was thrown away at a nearby bush.

"Curse you, human!"

"Whatever!"

But as she walked past the creature, he noticed how her scent was somehow mixed up with the Lord that he always admired and followed.

"W-wait, young girl! Why do you smell like Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I don't know anyone with that name! Goodbye!"

"What!? Hey, you come back here!" the creature named Jaken continued to shout while struggling to get out of the bush, but when he finally got out, the girl was gone.

"The nerve of that girl…!" he mumbled, then he just brushed it off and continued on his way back to Sesshomaru.

* * *

_Anyone would be thankful when they get to be taken care of! Even the worst bandit on Earth would be happy about that! Ugh, I've never met anyone as heartless as him! I hate him!_

She was still cursing the man she just helped while walking very fast, until the surroundings changed. She stopped on her tracks.

"…great. Now I'm totally lost."

She sat on the ground in a carefree way, rested her back on a tree, and observed the area. The forest was strangely vast, and there were no buildings in sight. The air was too fresh, and the animals were freely roaming around, even the ones she thought were extinct. She thought of her recent encounters, and there was no one in the modern world who looked like them. And that's when she realized that she was in a _different world_, and in a _different time_. She sighed heavily.

_How am I ever going back to my own world?_

* * *

Arisa reached out to her back, and only then did she notice that her backpack was gone.

"How could I even forget that I had my backpack!? Where could I have left it?"

She immediately stood up and thought of all the happenings that went by, and it was clear that she left her bag at the well. She was now about to head back, but then she remembered the ungrateful man and the weird creature she met hours ago.

_I'll just ignore them…that's all!_

She started to run back to the well, but suddenly, she felt that something hideous was following her. She tried to ignore it and hoped that it would eventually stop, but it did not. It continued to follow her, and it was fast approaching. She decided to see what it was and it was a dark, giant creature running very fast, and it had big, sharp fangs.

"Finally, a human! And to top of it all, a girl! I've never had one for the past twenty years! I am so lucky!" the creature gloriously said while laughing as he chased Arisa.

"OH MY GOD, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" she screamed as she tried her best to run faster and look for a safe place to hide.

"You can't escape from me, my delicious meal!"

_This fucking creature intends to eat me!? No way! What time in the past did I go to!? The era of demons!? Please, if this is a dream, I need to wake up – NOW!_

Tears started to form from her eyes, and unfortunately, it caused her to stumble on the ground. She cussed as she managed to stand, but in just a matter of seconds, the giant creature was already in front of her, and she was terrified.

"It's about time you finally surrendered to be my meal." The creature warned, and Arisa stepped back in fear.

"A-are you serious…?"

"Of course I am! Humans are the best food for demons like us!"

She was too shocked at his words that she wasn't able to dodge the incoming attack of the demon, and instead, she used her back as shield. And now she was badly wounded.

"AHHHH!" she screamed in so much pain, and she thought that one more hit would mean her death. She was scared by the idea, therefore prompting her to grab a few rocks and then she threw them towards the eyes of the demon. It wasn't much, but she noticed that the demon was struggling while holding his eyes. It looked like the demon was being exorcised, as there was a faint glow coming from its eyes, with smoke following right after.

"Curse you, you damned girl!"

She used that opportunity to escape, but she knew she was not in good condition. Her body eventually gave up after a few runs and also due to acute blood loss. Then, she fell to the ground. She tried to stand up, but to no avail. Her vision was getting blurry, and she was starting to see white in everything, to the point that there was even a white figure standing before her.

_I guess this is the end, huh?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

He hated to his very core to admit it, but Sesshomaru was sulking – sulking because a human was actually able to alleviate the pain he felt for days. He casually looked over his left arm which was taken care of by the woman in strange clothing, and he sighed softly in annoyance.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

A high-pitched voice echoed throughout the area and it made him sigh more.

_Jaken, huh._

"Sesshomaru-sama! I'm sorry to have left you for a long time! Though I haven't found the flower that was said to be effective against deep wounds…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Y-you're not angry…?"

Sesshomaru did not answer, and Jaken took that as a sign to not talk further, so he quickly closed his mouth. Then, he noticed that his arm had stopped bleeding, and in fact, it looked like it was completely healed. It also looked liked his arm would grow back anytime, but still, that wasn't sure.

"Sesshomaru-sama…is it me, or has your wound been…mended?"

However, he was gone before he could ask the same question again and hear the desired answer.

"W-wait, Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going?" Jaken complained as he followed his beloved lord.

* * *

_This scent of fresh blood…it belongs to that woman._

Sesshomaru thought as he casually tracked down where the scent came from. He could tell, as he could smell the same scent from the handkerchief that belonged to her. His movements were casual for a great demon such as him; but for humans, it was quite fast.

Not long after, his intuitions were right. The wounded body of Arisa was there, lying on the ground, unmoving.

"…only attacked by a lowly demon and this is the result? Humans are so weak." He commented as he continued to stare at her. But then, his sword, Tenseiga, suddenly pulsated. He raised an eyebrow at it.

_Tenseiga wants me to save this woman…?_

Surely, he didn't want to, but the sword continued to pulsate and it was irritating him.

"…as you wish." He mumbled, and then he took out his sword from his hips and raised it. Then, he carefully observed around her body. Seconds later, he saw several pallbearers of the Underworld starting to crawl towards her and without a moment's delay, he slashed through them, and they disappeared.

Jaken was able to catch up to Sesshomaru, and he witnessed an act he never expected.

* * *

_Se-Sesshomaru sama saved a human woman…!?_

Shock was clearly written on Jaken's face, as he continued to watch Sesshomaru scoop the woman in his arms.

"What?"

The little creature jolted at the 'testing' sound of Sesshomaru's voice, making him unable to comment on his actions further.

"N-nothing, my lord." He stuttered, and followed him as he continued to walk away from the scene.

* * *

Arisa slowly regained consciousness, and she felt that she was leaning into something soft and fluffy; and it was moving a bit slowly.

_Am I finally awake from that bad dream? Or maybe not, because it seems like my bed is walking…_

After a while, she finally opened her eyes, and on her sight was a familiar face – a face she did not want to see after what happened.

"What the—"

Sesshomaru took notice of her movement, and so he stopped walking. He then looked at her with a blank expression.

"You're awake."

"Where are you taking me? Put me down…!" Arisa continued to protest, as she couldn't believe what he was doing.

Sesshomaru simply let her go, causing her to fall straight to the ground and she screamed in pain.

"That was so heartless of you…!"

"How DARE you say that to Sesshomaru-sama! He was kind enough to save a lowly human like you and yet—"

"Jaken, that's enough." Sesshomaru cut him off, and then he proceeded to walk away. Jaken shortly followed, but gave Arisa a glare before he turned back.

She was left behind, still confused about Jaken's words.

_That man…saved me?_

She tried to recall what sort of things happened, and the giant creature that was chasing after her flashed on her mind. She remembered how she was wounded, how she was able to distract it and escape, and how she lost her consciousness - no, how she was on the brink of death. But here she was, alive, and carried by the man she hated.

_Sesshomaru…is his name, right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Arisa was a little left behind but she decided to follow Sesshomaru and Jaken. Although she didn't like the idea, she had no choice. She wanted to _thank _him for actually saving her, and it was only right that he deserved her gratitude. Apart from that, he was more familiar with the area, so he might help her get back to the well she came from.

She was able to catch up to them, but she remained at a safe distance. But still, he was able to sense her presence.

"Woman. Why are you following us?"

Arisa had no choice but to reveal herself, since she was found out anyway.

"A-about earlier…I'm sorry. And thank you for saving me." She said sincerely, but received a rather insincere and careless reply.

"I did not save you."

"Huh?"

"The sword saved you. I merely complied with what it wanted."

Jaken noticed the young lady's confused expression, so he decided to step in and explain. After all, that was one of his jobs as his servant.

"Allow me. What Sesshomaru-sama meant is that his sword, Tenseiga, was the one who saved you. It has the ability to bring the dead back to life. In other words, you almost lost your life but he – I mean, the sword went to your aid."

_Of course I know, idiot. I'm only confused at how he just can't bring himself to admit that he saved me. Would that sword just swing itself to save me? Duh, it has to have the owner's genuine cooperation!_

She thought sarcastically, but she just nodded to avoid unnecessary arguments. There was a proud aura coming out of Jaken, and it made her eyebrows twitch.

"Anyway, thank you again. But can I please ask for another favor? I swear, it's not something difficult!"

Sesshomaru turned his head half-way.

"Do you perhaps know an old wooden well located in the forest? I was hoping you could—"

However, before she was even finished, he cut her off.

"Helping humans is not my job." He simply stated in a cold tone, then resumed walking.

Irked by his answer, she decided to answer back with the intent of insulting.

"How bold of you, Sesshomaru. I was asking for that _sword_ to help me. In the first place, it was the one who saved my life, right? I'm sure it wouldn't hesitate to help a poor, lost _human woman_ get back to her place."

Usually, Jaken would interfere and combat her with words but now he was fidgeting at her answer; as he was only scared of what Sesshomaru would do. Arisa saw that, and she wanted to laugh out loud so badly, but she can't; or else her act would be ruined. Her answer also made Sesshomaru halt, but after some time, he replied.

"Unfortunately, Tenseiga doesn't have that ability."

_O-kay...that was totally unexpected._ Arisa thought as she grit her teeth.

"I-In other words, you should just go on your own." Jaken added with a forced laugh, his expression relieved, and it made Arisa fume.

"Aahhh, you two seriously can't even take a little sarcasm!"

"Then see for yourself if Tenseiga can help you." he said curtly and proceeded walking.

Arisa tried to grasp what he really meant, but since she was actually desperate for help, she chose to indirectly understand his answer as 'he would _help_ her after all'. She then nonchalantly followed Sesshomaru, leaving Jaken behind who was confused about the sudden situational twists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A few days had passed since Arisa followed Sesshomaru and Jaken. It was the dullest stroll she had ever experienced: there were no proper conversations among the three of them. Well, Jaken would occasionally talk about some things and even insert his complaints on why she was with them, but she didn't find his topics interesting so she didn't engage that much.

She only responded since she felt a little sorry for the little guy, since his _beloved_ master didn't even pay any attention to his talks at all. Sesshomaru had never talked since that day, and it made her wonder how the hell he was able to do that. It was a cycle of walking, resting at night, and eating wild but edible berries/plants along the way. But to be honest, she was already getting worried. It felt more like they were getting farther and farther from the location of the wooden well; with her precious backpack left there unattended.

_Ugh, I have a feeling that my mother and my siblings are panicking right now, and what's more is that I've been absent for days at school! In addition to that, I missed a lot of review sessions! What am I ever gonna do!? Damn, maybe I misunderstood him; it may have actually have meant "I don't care."_

She was lost in thought, looking like she a robot who was attached to Sesshomaru.

"Oyy, young woman, are you okay?" Jaken asked randomly.

"I am."

"Stop pretending. I know this is too much for a human to take—"

"Oh will you shut up Jaken!? I said I'm fine! And for your information, I have a name!"

"I couldn't care less about your name!"

"It's ARISA! A-RI-SA! Remember that...!"

"Have you really heard a thing I just said?"

"Sorry, no." She replied, rolling her eyes right after.

"Y-you…!"

* * *

Arisa and Jaken were too busy bickering that they did not notice Sesshomaru who had stopped walking, causing them to accidentally bump into him. Jaken only squealed softly and rubbed his head like it was just an everyday mishap for him.

"What's the big idea, Sesshomaru?" Arisa complained, only to get her mouth covered roughly by Sesshomaru's hand, and it was more than enough to silence her.

She quickly removed his hand and held her mouth tightly, trying to ease the pain.

_What the heck was that for, Sesshomaru!?_

And after just a few minutes, she was feeling better already, and it surprised her.

_That was rather…quick._

She then annoyingly peeked at what was keeping him, and there she saw a figure that was wearing a baboon outfit, and he was offering him 'a human arm', and it disgusted her.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to offer you this arm so you can get a hold of the Tetsusaiga - the sword that was supposed to be yours, and not Inuyasha." The unknown figure spoke.

_What the hell is with that thing? And who is he? How does he know that Sesshomaru was missing an arm? And who is Inuyasha?_

However, as she continued to stare at the arm, she began to see a somewhat impure shard embedded on it, and there was a dark aura emanating from the arm as a whole. Moreover, there was another different aura that resembled something being poisonous. She wasn't so sure, but it definitely was not something good, even for a demon like Sesshomaru. She then glanced at the unknown man and she immediately sensed that it was nothing more of a puppet and that his aura was evil; hiding its true self somewhere else.

"Hmph. Might as well try." Sesshomaru casually replied after some time. He was about to get it but Arisa stopped him by grabbing his arm away from it.

"You can't…!" she warned as she looked at Sesshomaru with caution.

"There's something not suitable for you about this arm, and—"

However, Sesshomaru cut her off and glared at her instead.

"It's none of your business."

"What the hell? You don't believe me?"

"I did not ask for your opinion." He bluntly replied, then proceeded to get the arm. He lifted his sleeve and removed the handkerchief that served as bandage, putting the arm effortlessly. It was a perfect fit, and it made Arisa more of being shocked rather than being angry at Sesshomaru's manners.

_Seriously…? Human anatomy is so shit in the ancient times…_

"Also, here's a saimyosho hive. It will definitely come in handy." The unknown figure continued to offer.

Sesshomaru accepted it, and in an instant, the figure disappeared with the words _'Kill Inuyasha with that, Sesshomaru.'_

* * *

Arisa quickly interrogated Sesshomaru once the figure was gone.

"Who is Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's gaze suddenly turned bitter-cold. "Someone you don't need to know."

"Huh? And why would that be?"

However, he brushed her off and stared at a distance, trying to search for something instead; while Arisa stood there, trying hard to calm down after being ignored. On the other hand, Jaken went to pick up the handkerchief and handed it over to Arisa.

"This is yours, right? It was unnecessary for Sesshomaru-sama."

"You're giving it back while it's still stained with an ungrateful blood?"

"How dare you!"

"Just throw it away, Jaken." Sesshomaru, who was actually listening, ordered. The little creature was more than happy to do it.

"Will do, milord."

"H-hey! Wait a second!" Arisa called out as Jaken already threw it away somewhere.

"I thought you didn't like it?" Jaken asked in an insulting way.

"I never said I didn't like it...!" she answered irritably, intentionally tousling her hair.

"I was about to say that you give it back when you're at least done washing it! AAAGGHH, you both are so unreasonable!" she further complained, and took a deep breath.

"IDIOTIC DEMONS!" she shouted, now with clear irritation in her voice, and then went out of her way to search for her handkerchief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sesshomaru and Jaken watched Arisa run off, and he didn't give a damn about it. The dog demon simply blinked as always when brushing things off and then turned his heel away.

"Don't come looking for us right after!" Jaken shouted, and he immediately had an answer.

"I won't!" Arisa shouted back, and it made him feel frustrated at how gutsy she was.

"W-who said we were helping you, ha?"

"Jaken. Let's go." Sesshomaru interrupted, stopping the unnecessary argument.

"Oh! Uh, y-yes…! Milord."

With that, they headed to where Inuyasha was, while Arisa was busy searching for her handkerchief.

* * *

_Ugh…that was so childish of me._

Arisa thought while searching every spot possible and finally, she found her handkerchief.

"Wow, Jaken probably threw it with all his might, since it came this far." She murmured.

She then decided to find a nearby river to wash it and luckily, there was one. She also wished there was a village so she could take a bath and wash her clothes too. It's been days and she already felt dirty.

Now that she was on her own again, she further explored the place, trusting her instincts. And luckily, for the second time, a village was in her view and she quickly rushed to the place. The people were hospitable enough to let her have her desired bath. They also offered to have them do her laundry; of which she was hesitant at first but gave in to them later on. And so for the time being, she was wearing a common priestess' robe.

While waiting for her clothes to dry, an old priestess wearing an eye patch passed by the village and noticed her. Arisa sensed her stare, and she turned to her.

"Is there something on me, priestess-sama?" she kindly asked.

"No…it's nothing. Are you not a priestess yourself?"

"Unfortunately…no. I'm just an ordinary college student." She replied with a nervous laugh.

…_who accidentally got transported into the feudal era._

"College student?"

_Oops._

"Oh, I mean, just someone attending literature meetings and the like."

"I see. But are you not interested with priestess-related activities?"

"Uhmm...sorry, but not...really."

"Very well. If you happen to be interested, you can always come by at my village just behind that mountain. May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Arisa."

"I go by the name Kaede. Well then, I must get going."

"Okay…take care!"

_I don't why she can't seem to sense it…but she emits a really pure aura…same to that of my sister Kikyo's, and a little like Kagome's. But it's different. She might even be more powerful than the two of them._ Kaede thought as she went on her way back to her village.

* * *

After a quick thank-you to the villagers, Arisa set out once again to her journey back to the well. Thoughts about Kaede's suggestion filled her mind.

_I wonder what was that all about...and why would she offer me that anyway? Can she see me as someone who would be capable of becoming a priestess? Wow, it never even crossed my mind all these years. _

Hours had passed and there was still no sign of the well. She was finally convinced that she was lost without a clue, and decided to rest under a tree. There were at least rice fields and the mountains being the pleasant view, soothing her stressed soul.

_Hmm...maybe I'd go to her village after all. I'm suddenly curious..._

But, as soon as she was absorbing the serenity of the place and deciding to go to Kaede's village, a loud bang coming from a place near the forest caught her attention. She immediately stood up and ran to where the sound came from. Surely, she was scared but part of her still wanted to know what happened.

When she got there, it was a rather rocky place and she was surprised that it was just a war between two demons – a long-haired demon with dog ears on his head, wearing a red robe and…Sesshomaru, holding a sword, bigger than his Tenseiga. And the two of them were alike in some ways. Especially the hair.

* * *

Arisa wasn't expecting to see Sesshomaru too soon. As much as she wanted to stop the fight, she can't. She would just get herself hurt so she continued to watch them rumble, and after several clashes; Sesshomaru let go of the sword, as if he can't handle it anymore. He then walked away from the scene like suddenly losing enthrallment. He slowly flew away, with Jaken frantically following after him. However, the other demon was severely wounded.

She quickly rushed to him, but the monk and the little fox demon who were both with him positioned in a defensive mode as soon as she approached them.

"W-wait, relax! I'm here to help…"

There was relief on their faces, but the monk suddenly scrunched in pain and went unconscious. That was when she noticed that the monk had been poisoned; and there was a dark aura coming from his right hand. She quickly held onto it, only with the intention of stopping it but to her surprise - there was a faint light coming from her hand, and it seemed like she was purifying whatever was coming out of his hand. When the light stopped, she released his hand and observed that he was better in shape, as he wasn't that pale anymore. But strangely, she felt weak for a few moments.

_Was that for real…? I actually…healed him?_

She then turned to the demon who was also in pain and tried to touch his wounds. Seconds later, there was again a faint light coming from her hand, and ultimately, the wounds began closing. When there were no more signs of bleeding, she removed her hand, and saw that the demon was no longer in trouble. He now looked like someone who was just tired after a long day, and was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Arisa looked at her hand, trying to process what just happened. That is when a flashback came to her: the time when she threw some stones at the demon that was chasing at her. When the stone hit his eyes, he was suddenly struggling and there was also a faint glow.

_Could this be related to that…? I don't believe it…_

"Hey! Miss! Are you okay?"

She snapped back from her thoughts when the little fox demon grabbed her attention.

"I-I'm sorry. Yes, I'm okay. What's your name, by the way?"

"Shippo."

"Okay, Shippo. Then, please help me get this two in a better position." She asked with a small smile, and Shippo nodded very willingly.

* * *

Not long after they positioned them in a more comfortable way, a young lady who was in a priestess clothing came running to them, shouting names and she immediately took notice of that.

_She's wearing the same outfit like Kaede-san's..._

"Shippo! I'm sorry I took so long! How are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Kagome-chan! Th-they're both okay! The kind lady here had been tending to them for a little while."

_Hmm...? Inuyasha…?_

"...Kagome, right? Who is Inuyasha here?" Arisa asked once the young lady settled down and brought out bandages and other supplies.

"The one in red. The monk here is Miroku."

"Oh…I see."

"Thank you so much for taking care of them, Miss. What's your name?"

"It's Arisa…"

"Nice meeting you..." Kagome replied with a gentle smile, prompting her to smile back.

"By the way, you didn't get _touched_ by Miroku, right?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know…_that_ kind of touch. This one's a lecher…"

Arisa quickly flinched. "Oh, no, no! He didn't!"

Kagome chuckled, and carefully took Arisa's place. She most especially observed her soft, loving treatment towards Inuyasha.

"…is it possible that you have special feelings for Inuyasha?" she suddenly asked, and it caused the young priestess' face go beet red.

"I-it's not what you think! I just…" she answered, stuttering.

Arisa grinned. "Well, you certainly do."

* * *

"A-anyway! What happened to the guy he fought with?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject while blushing.

"Other guy... You mean...Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Yeah..."

"He is Inuyasha's older half-brother, actually."

The modern girl's eyes went wide. "What!? Are you serious?"

_So they were related after all…!_

"Yeah. So I suppose you had seen what happened here..."

"Yes…"

"It's just as it is. They are unfortunately… not in good terms. Sesshomaru doesn't really consider Inuyasha as his brother simply because he is a _half_-demon. Instead, he despises him. And that deepened especially after learning that Tetsusaiga, a sword which is a memento from their father, was meant for Inuyasha, and not him."

She gasped.

_No wonder Sesshomaru's expression and answer was so…unpleasant when I asked him about Inuyasha. He did not hesitate to get that weird arm…even with the condition of killing him…how awful._

"So then…if Inuyasha is a half-demon, then he's also a half…?"

"Half-human."

Arisa was clearly surprised. "Oh…!"

"Apparently, their father was a strong, dog demon lord known all throughout the lands. And then he fell in love with a human…and thus, Inuyasha was born."

_So their father was a demon…_

"Then…does that make Sesshomaru a full dog demon? Something like that?"

"Yes…since his mother is also a demon. That's as far as I know."

"I see…though I didn't expect their father to be a two-timing demon. He's probably that handsome, huh?"

_Well of course he is…look at how good-looking Sesshomaru is— Why am I even thinking about him when he is nothing but an ungrateful and cold demon!?_

She then looked at Inuyasha, and she admitted to herself that the guy was indeed cute and had looks too.

* * *

"Just like Inuyasha." Shippo casually commented, and it made Arisa snap back to reality.

"Eh? So their father looks more like Inuyasha?"

"I don't know about that, but I'm talking about their behavior."

"Woah, really? How?"

"Well, you know, he already has Kagome but then Kikyo suddenly returned to the living and—"

"Shippo." Kagome interjected with a stern tone.

"Eeepp! It's nothing, that was just a made-up story!" the little fox demon quickly replied.

"O-kay…"

Arisa decided to not press on the topic further, as she saw how uncomfortable Kagome currently was. But, she had a brief idea of the situation.

* * *

The weird atmosphere was then dissipated by Inuyasha's soft groan. Kagome immediately went near his side.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright…?"

He slowly opened his eyes, and he smiled a little. "Kagome…you're safe."

"It's because you saved me, idiot." She replied, her cheeks turning pink.

Arisa watched as she squealed internally. _Oh boy, romance is in the air._

Not long after, Inuyasha noticed Arisa's presence, and he quickly got up.

"Who are you?" he snapped in suspicion.

_Aand it looks like we have another Sesshomaru…but the mild type._

"Relax, I'm just a random lady who happened to pass by…"

"Really? But what's with that strange outfit you're wearing?"

If this was her first time hearing that, she would undeniably get annoyed since she already got used to it, she let it pass.

"I…ordered it from a foreign land."

"Keh! Doesn't really look like it."

Arisa didn't answer, but forced a smile instead.

_Yup. Definitely a mild Sesshomaru, but childish._

"Come now, Inuyasha. Don't be rude to Arisa. She took care of you while I was away." Kagome consoled.

"Yeah! Don't be like that! She healed your deep wounds!" Shippo added.

"Shut up! I did not ask for her help or anything!" Inuyasha answered in slight irritation and embarrassment.

Arisa sighed. "…you don't need to thank me, Inuyasha."

"Of course I won't!" he quickly replied and turned to Miroku.

"Sorry about him, Arisa. I will thank you in his place." Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"It's alright, Kagome. He surely is Sesshomaru's _younger_ brother." She replied with a soft smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Later, Miroku woke up and noticed that Inuyasha was sitting beside him.

"You really do heal quickly, Inuyasha." He said, getting Inuyasha's attention.

"Keh! I hate to admit it, but I recovered faster thanks to that strange girl Kagome is talking to. I can still smell her faint scent on me, and on you too."

Miroku looked at the strange girl, and then to his hand, which had the curse. He then noted that the hole seemed to shrink a little. However, he decided to drop it, thinking that it was just his imagination.

"Come to think of it…I was sure I got poisoned by those insects, and it would certainly take me a longer time to recover. Tell me, how long was I asleep?"

"I don't know, but I think it's just a few hours."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Arisa and Kagome were busy chatting about random things, until Miroku was suddenly in front of her, and held her hands.

"Miss, would you like to bear my children?"

Arisa was shocked at the sudden question and appearance of Miroku, and she blushed out of embarrassment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she replied in a shocked tone, and she remembered how Kagome described him before. Quickly, she moved away from him.

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry about that. My tongue slipped. I meant to thank you for your efforts."

However, Kagome and Shippo looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Kagome commented, while Shippo was shaking his head slowly.

"W-whatever do you mean…?"

"You were about to grope her ass!" Kagome pointed out, and Miroku became more nervous.

"A-haha-ha…that would be a shameful thing for me to do…"

"Oh, really? Stop with the innocent act." This time, it was Inuyasha who commented.

"Agh, alright! You got me! I'm very sorry about my rude behavior, Miss - what's your name?" Miroku answered, scratching his head.

"Arisa…"

"Yes, sorry, Miss Arisa. But I am truly grateful for your help."

"No problem at all…!" she tried to reply with an unsure smile.

_Oh my god. I was about to get harassed! The heck…!_

* * *

Seeing that the bunch were already in good condition, Arisa decided to continue her journey.

"Well, it looks like you're all good to go. I better get going, then."

"Aww, won't you like to come with us for the time being, at our village? Or maybe, travel with us?" Kagome asked.

"I would like to, but I think I wasted a lot of time…" Arisa replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh…that's too bad. It would be nice to have you with us…"

"Hey, Kagome! Will you stop dragging random people with us all the time!?" Inuyasha commented in an annoyed tone.

"Don't be like that, Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly answered back then faced Arisa again.

"Perhaps you're also looking for the sacred jewel shards? Or you're hunting for a demon named Naraku?"

"…sorry Kagome, I don't. I have no idea about those sacred jewel shards too…But the name Naraku is familiar. I mean, he was the one who-"

'gave that weird arm to Sesshomaru' is the phrase she was about to say, but somehow, it didn't sound right. Then all of a sudden, that moment where Sesshomaru let go of the sword while looking at his artificial arm flashed into her mind. _Could it be that…there was something wrong that time?_

"Gave him an arm to get a hold of Tetsusaiga, right?" Inuyasha interjected, continuing Arisa's statement.

"So you knew..."

"Of course! I'm the one who cut his arm. There was also a sacred jewel shard in that artificial arm of his, and it is definitely from Naraku."

_What a complicated situation...and it seemed like Naraku took advantage of it. How cunningly evil..._

She really wanted to know more of what happened between the brothers, but right now, she was more worried of Sesshomaru.

* * *

"A-anyway...! I'm thankful for your offer, Kagome, but I think I need to go. I have to look for Sesshomaru!"

Kagome and the other three were surprised at her statement. She expected that, but she didn't want to lie.

"What? Why would you go after him?" she asked worriedly.

"It's a bit of a complicated short story, but I will tell you when we meet again, Kagome. See you!"

Upon saying that, Arisa dashed away from them, but he could hear Inuyasha's rants about how she knew Sesshomaru and what her relationship was to him. She suddenly thought about them thinking of her as a spy, so she stopped for a while to explain.

"Don't worry! I'm not a spy or anything! I swear!"

And with that, she continued on her way to Sesshomaru.

_When we meet again, huh? We probably won't, though…because I'm going back to my own world. I'm sorry about that, Kagome._

* * *

"I said that, but how am I ever going to find him in this unknown and dangerous world!?" Arisa complained loudly while running; and slowly, she stopped.

_Still...I really have the feeling that he is hurt. Ugh…!_

With that in thought, she resumed walking in a fast pace. She didn't even know why she had the urge to help him, even though she knew he would just dispose of her; as he would heal fast and all because he was a demon. But something kept bugging her that it was different this time.

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly woke up from his short nap.

_What is this? Why do I smell that woman's scent?_

He quietly eyed on his surroundings, but found no trace of her. However, the scent was still there. Suddenly, it occurred to him that she might be in trouble. And just like that, he slowly stood up, and was now on his way to where her scent was coming from, not minding the moderate pain he was still feeling on his left arm - caused by the secret poison which came from the artificial hand he received from a cunning bastard.

_Trying to kill me behind the scenes, huh. Damn you, Naraku. You won't get away with this._

At the same time, Jaken woke up to his movement.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Where are you going?"

He came to halt at Jaken's voice, and that's where he realized what he was just about to do. His expression turned sour.

_Hmm? Was I just about to go see a mere human…? _

"…nothing. I only thought there was something out there."

"Well, forgive me but I see nothing, milord." Jaken replied nervously.

"Hmph."

Sesshomaru turned his back and was about to sit down to where he was earlier, when all of a sudden, a shriek came from a short distance, and he undeniably recognized it. In just a flash, he was on his way to where the shriek came from, much to Jaken's surprise.

"Wait a minute, milord!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"AAAAHHHH!"

Arisa kept on walking without minding her surroundings, and thus led to her falling off a random steep area in the forest. Thankfully, she only landed having occasional grazes, but in a safe position, with her back on the ground. She slowly sat and looked up at the starry sky. Before she knew it, it was already nightfall. She sighed heavily.

_Ugh, I should've just gone along with Kagome! They seemed more approachable and friendlier…and they could've helped me go back to that well…!_

"But I instinctively chose to go after Sesshomaru…what in the world…" she mumbled out loud this time.

She promptly lied down on the ground again as she was about to give up for the day and rest first before finding her way back, but then, a familiar voice called out to her, much to her astonishment.

"Woman."

"Se-Sesshomaru…!?" she answered loudly as she quickly stood up.

"Hmph. So it really was you…"

"Wh-why…?"

_There is NO way he came here for me. I bet it's just pure coincidence… _she thought as she tried to calm herself down due to her overwhelming emotions.

"It looks like you're doing well." He casually replied and then turned around, already starting to leave. Arisa grumbled at his cold behavior, but decided to let go as she was not really in the position to get angry.

"W-wait, Sesshomaru! Uhm…maybe you could help me get out of here…?" she asked in a nervously polite manner, as she had no choice.

She sensed him halt and he whirled half-way. "Why should I?"

"Oh, come on, please…! I won't bother you again! Promise!"

Sesshomaru remained hesitant, and after a period of silence, he gave in and walked towards the cliff, then lowered his long, fluffy scarf.

"Hold this."

Arisa's expression brightened and she gladly grabbed onto it. Sesshomaru effortlessly pulled his scarf along with her on it.

"Get off." He commanded right after, and so she did. There was still a smile on her face, and it bothered him.

"You are smiling over something like this?"

"Of course I am. You helped me on your own accord, Sesshomaru." She replied with a sweet smile.

However, Sesshomaru just quickly turned away. "I simply did it with the condition that you won't be a waste of time again."

Her smile faded, but of course, she should've expected that. "Oh, right…"

With that, he continued walking away; and suddenly, she thought of the reason why she was here in the first place. She then ran towards Sesshomaru and when she was just inches away, she tightly grabbed his sleeve, earning a glare from him.

* * *

"I thought we had our conditions."

"W-well, yes…but let me do something for you."

"I don't need it. Now let go."

"Stop acting tough…! I know you are in pain. For real, this time!"

For a moment, there was a slight surprise on his face, but he quickly went back to his usual, expressionless demeanor.

"Tsk. I do not need any concern from a human like you. I owe you nothing." He said in a harsh tone, but it didn't cause Arisa to falter. Instead, she met his cold eyes, full of determination and care.

"There we go again with the human thing. Why don't you just be a good dog and sit for a while?"

She answered with slight irritation, and forced him to sit down, pressing on his left shoulder. And that's where she heard him whimper.

_Bingo._

"Not in pain, huh?" she teased, and Sesshomaru just looked away.

She carefully rolled up his left sleeve, and she went pale. She could see the aura of the poison spreading towards his shoulder, now almost on its way to his chest and back.

"You see!? This is what you've enduring all this time!? This is even more complicated than when your arm was just cut!"

Sesshomaru couldn't reckon why she was in a state of panic over his arm, as he could see no problem with it, except for the occasional pains he felt.

"You seem to underestimate me, woman. Compared to weaklings like you, something like this is just a sting from a lowly insect."

"Sure,whatever you say. But even strong demons like you have their limits!"

Sessohomaru did not answer for a while; but still, he gave his thoughts.

"There is no such thing."

"You really are arrogant, you know that?" Arisa commented as she continued to apply the fresh salve she had just finished preparing, and then bandaged his arm using her handkerchief once more.

"It's that thing again."

"I have no choice. I don't have other stuff with me."

"Not that it matters."

"THEN you shouldn't have asked."

Silence went between the two, but it didn't bother them. Arisa was busy taking care of him while Sesshomaru just stared up at the sky, just waiting for her to finish.

However, Arisa was still bugged by the evil, poisoning aura as she was pretty sure she did the right procedure. Then, that's when she remembered how she was able to _heal_, just like what she did to Inuyasha; and to Miroku, who was also poisoned. She then gently put her hand on his shoulder, and concentrated on it. Shortly after, there was a faint glow of light coming out of her palms, and slowly, it dispersed the evil aura. Also, the glow did not stop that fast, compared to when she tended to Miroku.

Sesshomaru sensed something pure and calming, and he hated the idea of how it soothed him. He then looked at the lady beside him and saw that it came from her. He was a little stunned.

_Since when was she able to heal like this?_

He remembered back to where she first took care of his wound. For something that was deep, it surprisingly took a short time. It seemed like the medicine she applied acted more like a boost for him to heal.

_Unbelievable…_

* * *

"There! All done!"

Arisa exclaimed as she folded down his sleeve. She was about to face Sesshomaru to ask how he was, but suddenly, she felt light-headed, and her vision blurred.

_What…is this…?_

Not long after, she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

After hearing Arisa's exclamation, Sesshomaru looked at his arm. He acknowledged that it was in a better condition compared to before, but he didn't have anything to say to the girl. After all, it was not her business but she still butted in. Just like that, he then decided to leave.

But just as he was about to stand up, the lady beside him collapsed, her head already on the lower part of his scarf. He noticed that she was a little pale, and somehow behind his innermost being, he felt…worried. He quickly disregarded that feeling, and sighed irritably.

_Why should I care about what happens to her?_

But even with that thought, his body didn't want to move. It took him quite a while to adjust, and in the end, he gave in and unwillingly removed his scarf. He then carried her and positioned her properly, making her fully rest on it. He took the opportunity to stare at Arisa, who looked like she was just sleeping soundly. He couldn't believe the situation he was in right now.

_Why is abandoning this woman so hard right now? Tsk…might as well just take a nap._

Despite having mixed feelings, he stayed beside her for the night.

* * *

Jaken finally found his master, and he was shocked to the core at what he saw.

_Se-Sesshomaru-sama is sleeping beside that girl? And he even let her sleep on that untouchable scarf of his? What in the world is going on? _

Jaken was about to go and wake him up, but he noticed how calm his expression was for the first time. It was an unbelievable sight, so he decided to give up and let him sleep, thinking maybe he was just tired after all these years. Still, he couldn't process what went behind the scenes. Setting his worries aside, he then searched for a comfy area just a little close to where they were, and slept there.

At dawn, Sesshomaru was woken up by the sound of soft cries coming from no other than Arisa.

"Mom…little brother…sis…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. _Is she mumbling about her family…?_

He suddenly remembered the time when she asked him to guide her back to a wooden well. He didn't really care about it, and he also clearly told her that he won't help her. But, to his surprise, she followed them. As always, he tried driving her back but it was no use, so he just let her be. After all, she didn't turn out to be a burden to them - of course, except to Jaken. Actually, she was quite the entertainer.

He slowly stood up, carefully carrying Arisa in his arms and started walking back to the woods while having the goal of searching for a scent that was the same with hers. He sensed that Jaken was asleep nearby, but he didn't bother waking him up.

* * *

It took him several forests to finally pick up the scent that was the same with Arisa. It was already noon, but Arisa still didn't wake up.

_How long does this woman intend to sleep?_

In just a few quick steps, he was now at the clearing, and there stood a wooden well. The scent was already strong enough, and he was quite sure this was what Arisa was looking for.

"Woman. Wake up." He said, moderately shaking her in his arms to make sure.

Arisa slowly opened her eyes, and they widened as soon as she saw Sesshomaru, up-close. She then noticed that he was carrying her, _again_.

"U-uhmm…what happened to me?"

"You went unconscious."

"Oh…"

_That's right…after I made that evil aura go away…_

"There is the well you're searching for."

Arisa's thoughts were interrupted as she turned to where he was looking at, and she couldn't believe it. It really was the wooden well where she came from.

Sesshomaru let her down properly this time, much to her astonishment. But, she was truly grateful so she looked at him happily instead.

"What are you waiting for?" he said with an impatient look.

"I…don't know what compelled you to do this, but thank you very much!" she said cheerfully and gave him a quick hug, taking him by surprise. She felt him awfully cringe.

"Get those hands off…!"

"Sorry!" she said, still smiling widely. But Sesshomaru was looking at her with a very gloomy expression.

_O-kay…my bad. Better go before he kills me._

She then quickly ran to the well, and there, she saw her bag, covered with few molds and dirt.

"Gross…"

_Well, that is to be expected. _

But before she jumped, she turned back to Sesshomaru, who was already on his way back.

"Sesshomaru!"

He came to a halt, but he didn't turn her way.

"Please take care of yourself, okay? I hope you work on improving that attitude of yours, and remember not to associate yourself with that Naraku again!" she said with a tease, but didn't get a reply. The dog demon just continued on walking away.

"And after all that, he's still a jerk. But…kind, maybe? Just a little." She mumbled, and with one last glance over the area, she jumped into the well, and a bright light consumed her, along with her backpack.

* * *

Sesshomaru, who just hid behind one of the trees, peeked as Arisa jumped into the well. He was clearly intimidated by the bright light, and in a flash, he was already beside the well. He looked below, and there was nothing but the ground. There were no signs of her and her so-called backpack either. Also, her scent was completely gone.

He was intrigued by what just happened, but realized that it was none of his business. However, he suddenly remembered her words.

"You dare lecture me, huh?" he mumbled, smirking gloomily. As he went on his way back to the woods, he stopped for a while and stared again at the blue sky.

_I despise humans…and yet I helped her, twice. What a joke._

He then resumed walking, forgetting the whole issue.

"…this will be the last." He mumbled in thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken called out as he continued to search for his master in a hurry.

_I just close my eyes for a second and he's gone! _

His train of thoughts continued, not until he bumped into someone. And he was glad that it was no other than Sesshomaru himself.

"Mi-milord! You're back!" he said, then darted his eyes around, as if looking for someone else.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…what about Arisa?"

"She went back to where she came from."

"Oh?"

"You called her by name."

Jaken winced, remembering what he just said. "T-that was…unexpectedly intentional."

"Enough of her. Let's go."

"O-of course, milord."

* * *

Arisa nervously climbed up the wooden well, hoping that it was now her world. As soon as she was out, she observed her surroundings, and it was indeed the forest in their neighborhood. She was so happy that she ran out of the forest already, and was even happier to see the road. And just a few meters from there, it was already their house. She lost count of how many days it had been, but she didn't care. She was finally home, and that's what mattered for now.

"Mom! Big sis! Little brother!"

She shouted as she sprinted towards their house. And just a few seconds later, the door to their house flung open, her mom and little brother anticipating.

"Arisa…!"

"Big sister Arisa!"

The two of them immediately went to her, and the three of them shared a tight hug.

"My goodness! Where have you been?"

"Sis, we were almost going to send a 'missing' poster to the police!"

Both her mother and little brother started sobbing, and soon, she was caught up with the atmosphere and cried as well.

"I-I'm so sorry! It's such a complicated story, but I'll try telling you everything later."

"Sure, honey."

"Just that…how long was I gone?"

"It's been weeks already, sis!"

"What!?"

_So the time I spent in that era was just the same as here!?_

She quickly rushed inside, and saw the calendar. It was Saturday, and the day of her quiz bee was just three days from now.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

She complained loudly and just like that, she went to take a bath. She had already set her mind to be reviewing on the remaining days.

* * *

Back down, her mom sighed in relief.

"Thank the heavens your sister came back well and safe…"

"I know, Mom…"

"Well, I better cook her favorite meal; to celebrate her comeback."

"I'll help you with that, Mom!"

* * *

In the middle of her break, she decided to contact her adviser to ask if she was still eligible to participate.

"Arisa! Goodness, so you're back! You've been absent for so many days…!"

"Yes sensei, I am fully aware of that. Am I still the participant for the quiz bee? Though it's alright if I have to be replaced."

"As you can see, we currently don't have anyone willing to take your place. They are all unprepared. Can you perhaps still make it…?"

"Y-yes, I think I can. I plan to immerse myself in reviewing before the big day."

"Okay, then we won't need to replace you. No matter what the result, we'll be proud of you. Good luck."

The call ended, and Arisa sighed.

"I thought I was going to be free…oh well. Time to read!" she said, clapping her cheeks.

* * *

Arisa's mother called her for dinner, and immediately, she went down and chowed a lot.

"I've missed eating _real_ food!" she said in between munching, making her mother and brother look at her in disbelief.

"Just where have you been, sis?"

"Jin, would you believe it if I said I went back in time? Like 550 years ago?"

"Woah, are you insane?"

"See? Then how should I tell you if you won't believe me?"

However, their mother chuckled softly. "I believe you, Arisa. Go on."

Arisa pouted her lips, but eventually, she told them everything that had happened while she was in the feudal era.

"Really, sis? _You_ can heal?"

"Apparently, I can. But maybe it's only when I'm on that era."

"You sound like you're dreaming, but okay. I'll acknowledge that for the time being."

"Jin, one more insult and I'm going to slap you."

"S-sorry!"

"It's still wonderful you made it back alive, Arisa. I wish I could meet and thank that man you call Sesshomaru."

Arisa gasped. "Oh no, Mom. I suggest you don't have to meet him. He might just kill you at first sight. Didn't I just tell you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But that was at first. If he was that cruel and ruthless, he should've just killed you instead of saving you the moment you said you went unconscious when a monster attacked you." She said with a soft smile.

"I…guess so. But anyway! That's done and that will just be an adventurous memory. It won't happen again."

Their mother only chuckled and Jin just scratched his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Arisa, is that you!?"

All of them turned to where the voice came from, and it was their big sister, Ayame, who just came home from work for days.

"Big sis!"

Arisa and Jin quickly stood up from their seats. They both went running to give her a hug.

"I got a text message from Mom that you got back, so I immediately booked a ticket. You've got some nerve worrying us like that!"

"Thank you, sis! And I'm sorry."

They returned to the dining table and their mother started giving brief reports of Arisa's very long story.

"Wow, you went back in time and got yourself a boyfriend? What's his name, Sesshomaru?"

Arisa gave Ayame a disgusted look. "What!? No way! Don't go concluding things like that!"

They just laughed and teased her for a while, before finally settling down and finishing their dishes.

* * *

That night, after Arisa's _full-course_ review, she decided to get some sleep. But for some reason, she couldn't. She then sat up again and looked at the view from her window, the moon on its peak at the night sky.

"The moon was clearer and bigger to look at in the feudal era… Hmm, I wonder what he's up to right now..." she mumbled, and flinched right after.

_What the? Why am I even thinking about him and that era right now!? I was supposed to forget everything about that place!_

She tapped her cheeks several times, and went back to her bed then forced herself to sleep.

_I will need some energy for I will spend it with books all day tomorrow!_

* * *

It was the night of a full moon, and Sesshomaru decided to sit under a random tall tree, located just a few meters before a cliff. He stared at the big, bright moon and suddenly, the smiling face of the last person he would think about came into his mind. He clicked his tongue, and rolled his left sleeve. He removed the handkerchief, and was a bit amazed to see that his his arm was fully healed; though it was still 'cut'.

Staring at his cut arm unexpectedly brought back the memory of that night where he stayed by her side. He couldn't understand a single thing, and it angered him. His eyes narrowed, while staring at the handkerchief for quite a long time. He then grasped it harshly, as if choking someone. His green poison-gas started coming out from his nails, and he let the handkerchief fall before it could have melted. Miraculously, the fabric was still in good shape when he picked it up again.

"Tsk..."

Frustration was clearly shown on his face, but no one saw that, not even Jaken, since he was sound asleep.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken asked as he continued to follow his master.

"W-where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to return something pesky."

"Huh?"

_As much as I remember, we didn't borrow or get any useless thing from anyone…_ Jaken thought, still trying to think of whatever encounters they had that involved things.

_Unless..._

Sesshomaru stopped at the sight of the well, and so did Jaken. Seconds later, he was already at the well, while the little creature still had to run quickly to catch up to him.

"What are we supposed to do in this well, milord?" Jaken asked, panting a little.

"Jump into it."

He went into the well right after saying that, and a bright light consumed him. Jaken followed, but he just fell on the hard ground. He tried jumping again, but nothing happened.

"Sesshmaru-sama!" he cried out loud in utter defeat.

_I will be waiting, milord._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The day has finally come for Arisa to compete with the other universities. She wasn't able to finish reading the recommended books, but she took note of facts that she felt were important. More than ever, she accustomed herself to be prepared. No matter what the result will be, she would readily accept it, just as what her sensei told her.

_Trust your instincts, as they say._

"Mom, I'm going ahead!"

"Yes dear. Jin and I will follow to support you at the sidelines."

Arisa sighed in embarrassment. "Y-you don't have too. I'll be more nervous."

"All the more reason we should be there." Her mother replied with a wink.

"Ugh…seriously. Just don't let me see you on the crowds."

"Sure thing."

* * *

She was now on her way to school, and she was quite excited. It felt like she went on a vacation, and it was her first day of classes. Just as she went past by the forest, she felt the company of someone familiar. But, she was going to be late if she would abide by her curiosity, so she decided to brush it off.

A few unfamiliar faces greeted her as she entered the school gate, and she realized that they were probably the participants from the other schools. Then, her adviser came running to her at the same time.

"Arisa!"

"Oh, sensei!" she replied with a wave.

"This way; they are already setting up the seating arrangements at the auditorium. There are a lot of supporters from the other schools who came, so expect a large crowd."

She suddenly became nervous. "But I-I hate being in front of an audience…"

"Don't worry. Just focus on me and some of your classmates. We'll wave our hands as a sign."

"Okay sensei…thank you so much."

But then, before they could enter the auditorium, a commotion at the school gate caught their attention.

"Who is he? Why does it look like he is wearing a kimono from the past?"

"Woah! What long hair he has!"

"Wow, that scarf must feel nice, thought it's unusually long…"

"He even carries a sword! And look at those facial marks!"

"So what? He actually is handsome, if you look at him better."

"Oh…yeah, you're right!"

All the murmurs and comments Arisa heard only matched up to one single person she knew: _Sesshomaru. _She couldn't believe that the man would actually be here himself, since it is THE modern era. Still, she wanted to confirm her suspicions , so she dashed into the school gate. She forced himself into the group of students, until she was able to see who they were talking about. Her eyes went wide.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew out of the well easily, and he felt how strange the forest was.

_So this is an entirely different world, huh._

He then followed the open path, and when he was almost at the end, he saw a familiar figure who passed by, and it was no mistake.

_It's that woman…_

He quietly followed her and while he was at it, he was starting to become overwhelmed by the unusual surrounding. But, he was suddenly aggravated once 'they' reached the busy streets – the presence of _humans_.

Wherever he looked, there were humans who were dressed differently, just like Arisa. There was surprisingly no sign of war either; so he assumed thereafter that he was also in a different timezone.

_Hmph, I'll just kill them all if they bother me._

He then took the spots or places where he wouldn't encounter people while following Arisa. He had already caught up to her scent, so it wasn't much of a problem even if he lost sight of her. Also, he moved pretty fast that the human eye couldn't really notice. That is, until he reached the university.

* * *

_It really is Sesshomaru!_

"Move."

Sesshomaru said, sounding like an aristocrat and it offended most of the students.

"Woah, this bastard has attitude!"

"Ugh, scary."

Nevertheless, he just raised an eyebrow at all of them.

"Bastard…? Do you worthless insects know who you are talking to?" he warned them, but they weren't taking him seriously. He was now getting mad, and it was clearly shown on his face. He readied his sharp claw-like nails, preparing to tear all of them apart in just one slash.

Panic was written all over Arisa's face as she saw his reaction and movements. Quickly, she went to him and grabbed his hand, then forced him to run away from the scene.

"H-hey!"

"Wait a minute, isn't that...?"

"Oh yeah, our participant for the quiz bee, right?"

* * *

Recognizing the familiar gesture, his expression relaxed and he made her stop, of which Arisa heeded.

"What are you doing here!? How and why were you able to come here!?" Arisa quickly asked in an alarmed tone.

"I simply jumped into the well, and then a strange light engulfed me."

"Where is Jaken?"

"Seems like he is not able to pass. I am here to give this back."

He held out her handkerchief, and Arisa's jaw dropped. But actually, she was touched by his behavior, but she didn't want to be that obvious.

"You came here just to bring this back…!?"

"Yes. I do not want to carry a human baggage with me all the time."

_Weird. He could've just thrown it, but...oh well._

She sighed heavily, and just as she was about to get it, her adviser called for her.

"Arisa! The contest is about to begin! You have to come now!"

_Great, just great!_

She looked at Sesshomaru with determined eyes, but he gave her a questioning yet annoyed look.

"Okay. Now, I need to attend something _very_ important. I'll get my handkerchief from you after this. If you want, you could stay here and wait for me, as there are no humans that you hate so much lurking around. But please, I beg of you - don't kill them, alright? See you later."

She rushed into the auditorium after telling Sesshomaru a careful request. He continued to stare at her until she was nowhere in sight, still the handkerchief in his hand.

_The audacity of that woman to give this Sesshomaru an order._

And despite having that kind of thought, seeing her again made him feel a bit _pleased_ and again, he didn't like it. Still, he did just as what she had told him to do, even if it was everything against his principles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Several minutes after Arisa left Sesshomaru, he finally sat down on the bench, and watched as people come and go across the street. He could really tell how different her world is from his; as he could only feel himself as a relic from the past. Even though had his back from the students who still passed by the area he was waiting, he strongly felt their eyes on him, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Thankfully, Arisa's words kept him from going berserk.

* * *

After a mind-boggling and nerve-wrecking quiz bee, Arisa managed to place third among the thirty universities who participated. She heaved a sigh of relief once she had stepped down the stage, and a bunch of people flocked around her – her sensei, concerned classmates, and of course, her two closest friends Yukino and Mari.

"Oh my god Arisa, I'm so glad you're alright!" Yukino worriedly complained, followed by Mari.

"Girl, where the hell did you go? We thought you couldn't come anymore!"

Arisa laughed nervously. "W-well…it's kind of a long story."

"Congratulations, Arisa. You still made it despite your circumstances."

"Thank you, sensei. It's still a miracle, though. Most of the questions that came out were what I noted as important facts."

"That's quite an amazing skill you have."

Another wave of cheerful congratulations surrounded her, along with the arrival of her mother and Jin.

"We are so proud of you, Arisa."

"You were so cool, big sis!"

"Thank you…"

She already felt embarrassed by the overflowing compliments given to her – that she almost forgot that she had a cruel, intolerant _visitor_.

_Uh-oh._

"Sensei, I…need to do something. Yukino, Mari, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Mom, Jin, I'll see you at the gate."

With that, she hurriedly went out of the auditorium and went straight to where she left Sesshomaru.

_I didn't expect the quiz bee to last for hours! Oh, kamisama, please let him be in a good mood!_

* * *

Soon, she saw him sitting on the bench, looking up at the sky.

_He really stayed there…like a good dog waiting for his owner._

Sensing her, Sesshomaru turned half-way, and stood up. Seconds later, she was now in front of him, panting.

"S-sorry it took so long…!"

"Take this, now."

She gently got the handkerchief from him, and with just that, Sesshomaru turned his back, already walking away from the place.

"H-hey! You sure you know the way back?"

"Who do you think I am?" he answered, smirking.

"Oh, of course. The Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru." Arisa answered with a little sarcasm.

_Who seems suddenly possessed by a kind, weird spirit…_

* * *

"My, Arisa! Is he...?"

"Can we assume that he was the guy you told us about…? Your descriptions match."

Those were the voices she definitely did NOT want to hear in their current situation, and it made Sesshomaru halt.

She quickly turned around and ran to them.

"I told you to wait for me at the gate...!"

However, her mother just chuckled. "Don't be like that. We were suddenly curious, you know."

She then looked at Sesshomaru, who was now looking at them with a not-so-kind pair of eyes but she didn't seem to mind.

"Arisa, invite him for dinner." Her mother suddenly said, smiling.

"WHAT!?"

"Come on, sis. He doesn't look like someone who could kill, like how you described him to be." Jin insisted.

"Hold on. You both don't know what you're talking about. We better let him be."

"Well, if you're shy, then I'll go." Her mother replied, brushing her off.

"M-mom! Did you hear a thing I just said?"

"Obviously, she didn't." Jin answered, and Arisa pinched his ears.

* * *

"Hello there. Won't you like to have dinner with us?" their mother said with a gentle voice as she approached Sesshomaru.

"I am fine without eating." He stated bluntly then turned around. But then, his sleeve was gripped tightly by the old woman, and it quickly annoyed him.

"Old woman. Let go."

"I will if you say yes to my invitation."

He responded to her lividly, about to claw her hands off, but a pair of piercing eyes met his. Somehow…it reminded him of his _mother_ during his younger days, when he used to clung to her. His expression slowly changed, his brows knitting. He looked like a stubborn child who had no choice but to obey his mother.

"Now that's a good boy!" she exclaimed, taking his silence as a 'yes'. Her creepy face was gone in an instant and replaced by the gentle one from before.

"Come now, children. This gentleman here agreed to have dinner with us."

Jin was delighted by that, but Arisa was not. Rather, she was shocked, and _scared _at the same time.

"Arisa! What are you gawking there for? Let's go."

She cast her eyes toward them, and there was Sesshomaru, already following them from behind.

_Oh my god…am I still dreaming!?_

* * *

However, as soon as they passed by the forest, Sesshomaru was about to sneak out but a cold voice called out to him - which sounded pretty much like his own mother once again. Arisa couldn't believe it, and continued to see what would happen, just in case.

"Sesshomaru, right?"

"So you know my name."

"I heard it from my daughter, of course. Isn't it quite rude to be ditching on us?"

"Not that it matters. Mingling with humans itself is, and is the worst."

Upon saying that, he started proceeded walking his way to the forest, not caring about her next answer. But, he didn't expect it to actually 'stab him in the back'.

"Do you really think that? Just so you know, I _never_ invite other creatures in our home. I am only doing so now, as thanks for saving my daughter."

He smirked. "I never asked—"

"But if you insist, then never mind and go eat your goddamn pride." She said, cutting him off in the coldest tone ever, sending chills to both Arisa and Jin. It was their first time to witness how their mother looked so powerful with words.

* * *

Remembering how terrifying Sesshomaru is once he got pent up, Arisa quickly went over to him.

_I can't believe how Mom was the one who cut him off!_

"Se-Sesshomaru! Forgive my mother! Please don't hurt her…!" she pleaded, but there was no answer from him, and it scared her more.

"You can just forget it and go back—"

She peeked at him closer; and caught his eyes flicker with the slightest hint of fear. She was clearly surprised, but before she could even confirm it, he was back to normal right away like nothing. He suddenly went ahead of her and Jin.

"W-wait, please, hit me instead!" Arisa cried out, only to find him looking at her with his usual blank expression.

"Shut it."

Arisa was once again stunned over his unusually _calm_ reply. "Oh—"

"Hurry up, you three." Their mother casually called out, as if she wasn't a monster just moments ago. Arisa continued to stare at Sesshomaru in confusion as she slowly trailed behind.

_What is going on with him…? Did he actually get scared of my mother?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

As soon as they reached their house, Sesshomaru proceeded to the tall, big luscious tree located on their backyard and sat under it, without any word to the three.

Arisa's mother noticed that, and simply chuckled while facing Arisa.

"I didn't know that he is the grumpy kind."

She released a very deep breath.

"Mom…! You don't know how lucky you are. You could have been slayed right at that moment...!"

"Hmm…really?"

"Uh, yes! Didn't you see that sword he's carrying?"

"Oh...? I thought that was just a toy."

Arisa did a face-palm. "I can't believe you...! And technically, it's like you chewed out your great, great, great grandfather..."

Her mother's eyes widened. "You don't say? He looks so young though."

"I _did_ tell you that he's a person from ages ago! Also, he's...kinda different."

She chuckled. "What do you mean? He looks like someone who prefers a strange style and appearance."

_Oh, right. I didn't tell them that he is a dog demon..._

Arisa sighed. "Forget it, mom."

As for Jin who had just been listening there, he shrugged his shoulders and went ahead of their house. He didn't want himself to get dragged in the situation anymore.

For the meantime, Arisa decided to not bother him and went inside, following after her mother. She knew he was in a real bad mood, and he would seriously kill anyone who would approach him, be it the butterflies or her.

* * *

_Pathetic._

That was the only word Sesshomaru could coin to describe the situation he was in. His insides were raging, as he was stuck with humans that he hated so much. He struggled being with Arisa at first, but he was able to tolerate her, and that should've been enough. But now, he had to be with two additional humans. It frustrated him more that he couldn't do anything about it. If he was in his own world, he would've instantly killed them, and Arisa was no exception - well, _supposed to be_. But being in this strange world, he felt powerless.

No – it shouldn't have mattered where he was. He should've just killed them, but he just can't.

Aside from that, he also could not believe how he _trembled_ over the old woman's words earlier, even if that was just for a split-second. He was _never_ afraid of anything, but now he felt that from a _human_? Disgusting.

And why did it have to sound like he was being scolded by his own mother? That made him feel more frustrated; but all he could do is sigh, and _play_ with it for the time being.

But then again, he was most of all puzzled of his own behavior. It was actually his fault to begin with. Why did he even have to come here and return her handkerchief? He could've just thrown it away, just like before. Since when did he have a sense of obligation and gratitude? And worse, to a _human_?

However…the feeling of being pleased, even a little, after seeing her also ticked him. What the hell was that for?

And yet, after all that thinking, he made a rather pointless conclusion.

_I was merely curious about the bright light. Nothing else._

* * *

Ayame happily walked home after receiving good news a while back. As she drew near to their house, she noticed Sesshomaru and stopped for a while. She couldn't help but study him carefully. He looked so cool with his eyes closed, his handsome features blending with the serene environment. His body aspects sounded familiar with the man Arisa talked about, but she wasn't convinced. It could just be a coincidence.

_But what would a guy like him be doing here? Could he be someone Arisa knows?_

But as much as she knew, Arisa never had a boyfriend her whole life, so it was impossible. She then thought that he might be one of her secret admirers, and that made her blush. She decided to approach him, wanting to get acquainted with a rare one like him.

Sesshomaru's brows knitted, as he sensed someone coming to him.

_Now who is it this time?_

"HI there!" the woman greeted happily, but he only gave her a brief glance, ignoring her after.

_She looks a little like her..._

"Are you perhaps here to visit someone?"

He still didn't answer her, and Ayame was starting to feel uneasy.

"Umm..."

And after that, there was silence. Ayame continued to stand there, thinking of other ways to make him talk.

"Please don't be shy! Why don't you come inside and-"

"There is no need. Now leave." Sesshomaru coldly replied, clearly not interested with her.

Startled at the sudden authority in his tone, she slowly stepped back and started walking off. Still, she glanced back at him from time to time.

"...just come in whenever you feel like it!" Ayame yelled with a smile on her face, but he didn't say anything back.

She felt down about it, but she decided to brush it off.

_So he's not an admirer, then. But...showing up at a time like this makes me think he would be worth it._

For the first time in her life, Ayame was willing to be the one to do the first move.

* * *

"Mom! Arisa! Jin! I'm home."

"Oh, sis! Welcome back." Arisa cheerfully replied.

"Congrats for winning third place." Ayame said, grinning.

"Thank you. But I haven't told you yet."

"Information travels fast, you know." She casually replied, winking at their mother.

"Ah...no wonder."

After changing clothes and settling down, Ayame suddenly put an arm around Arisa and smiled mischievously.

"Say, who is that guy under the tree at the backyard?"

Arisa jolted out of embarrassment. "O-oh! Well…"

"So you saw him, Ayame. Why did you not call him out?" their mother said, butting in on their conversation.

"I did. But he flat-out ignored me...!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…he was dressed like an ancient person, and has long hair..."

"He's Sesshomaru, by the way."

Her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me he is _the_ Sesshomaru you told us about!?" she said shockingly as she turned to face Arisa.

"…what if he is?"

For a second, Ayame grimaced. _How am I supposed to get close to him if he's a man from a different world and time!?_

She quickly forced a smile, as not to become obvious.

"W-weew, took me this long to realize. So how in the world did he come here?"

"Same place. From that well in the nearby forest."

"Seriously? Wow. I can't believe it's actually real."

"SO you didn't believe me then, huh?" Arisa asked, crossing her arms.

"A-haha. Never mind about that. But he really is charming! Just my type." Ayame exclaimed.

Arisa's mouth fell. "W-wha—"

"He's like, crush at first sight for me!"

* * *

Arisa didn't know why, but that made her feel disappointed. She didn't like the idea of Ayame suddenly setting an eye for Sesshomaru, and it even sounded like she really wanted her to know on purpose.

"You can't be serious..."

"Why not?"

"Well…he's not what you think he is. I told you, he's a cold and cruel person. Good thing he didn't do anything bad to you..."

"He did completely brush me off like I was an insect..." she replied, pausing.

"Hmph! I'll just make him change!" She continued to say, looking determined. Arisa was speechless.

"Come now, the food's almost ready. Arisa, you better call for Sesshomaru. It's also getting dark, and he might be cold outside." Their mom interrupted.

"Wait, mom. I'll go!" Ayame quickly replied, but Arisa grabbed her hand.

"W-wait! You can't. Who knows what he might do to you this time…"

"Oh, it's fine!"

"No…! I insist that I be the one to call for him." She replied, trying to convince Ayame.

"No, really, Arisa. Let big sis do the job."

"Ayame, you go and call for Jin. He'll definitely listen to you more than Arisa. He's immersing himself on gadgets again." their mother suddenly said, making the decision.

"...fine then."

* * *

As Arisa quickly rushed outside, Ayame looked a little unhappy and their mother noticed that. She already had an idea of what was going on.

"I think you should leave him alone...and maybe consider someone else." she said, offering her an apologetic smile.

_Oh no...am showing off too much?_

Ayame suddenly grinned, earning a confused look from her mom.

"Step 1, done!" she said aloud.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A trigger is needed in order for her realize, considering how inexperienced she is when it comes to things like this." Ayame replied, smirking.

"Oh...! I see. Well, I hope it works." she replied, giggling a little.

Once their mother turned away, the smirk on her face faded. She now had a look of slight exasperation.

_What am I doing? Acting cupid? …I'm serious about him being my crush at first sight, though..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you very much for reading it this far! I admit that I am not that much of a descriptive person, so maybe you noticed how I didn't describe the characters regarding their appearance. Therefore, if you want to at least have an idea of what they look like, you can visit my account on wattpad: **Blueriinnaa** and the title is **Character Visuals for "An Untold Story"**. But I think you need to have a wattpad account in order to access it...

Unfortunately, I cannot publish the link here, even the images so I opted for Wattpad :(

Anyways, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 16:**

Arisa stood a few meters away from the tree for a while, realizing what she just did, and _felt_.

She didn't want them to interact. It wasn't really because she was scared of what he might do to her, but the possibility of them getting _close_ with each other. Especially that her sister was very sociable, unlike her. She then shook her head right away, getting rid of those thoughts.

She slowly approached Sesshomaru, and suddenly, her heart was beating fast.

_What the hell is wrong with me…? Ugh, no! I just got caught up with Ayame's insights. That has to be it._

She tapped her cheeks as she thought that, trying to act normal.

* * *

She was still a few steps away, but Sesshomaru had already opened his eyes. He faced her with his usual expressionless face.

_Talk about strong dog demon radar…_

"What."

"It's time for dinner…"

"I don't need any."

Her forehead furrowed. "But isn't THAT the reason why you decided to stay here a little longer? If not, then you could've just gone back..."

Sesshomaru only looked away, and didn't answer. An awkward silence filled the air and it made Arisa feel uneasy, not knowing what to do next after being disregarded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayame was constantly tapping her feet on the floor, starting to lose patience as they waited for Arisa and Sesshomaru.

"That's it. Mom! I'm going to call for them! I want to eat already."

"Yeah, I mean, I still have _things_ to do..." Jin commented as well.

However, their mother only chuckled.

"Both of you go ahead. I'll just bring their food outside."

"Huh!?" Ayame reacted hastily.

"It seems our visitor is still shy."

* * *

Things were still in awkward silence; but just like a hero to the rescue, her mother came into the scene and brought them food. Of course, Sesshomaru had already sensed her coming, as he looked at her from a side view.

"You two are taking too long, so I figured that you might've wanted to eat here." She said, smiling as she gave the two plates filled with rice and curry.

"But mom—"

"Accompany him, Arisa." She said, smiling before going back inside their house.

Arisa stood there, unable to bring herself to move. The awkward atmosphere was back, as her _companion _was not saying anything either.

* * *

As soon as their mother entered the house, she found Ayame leaning beside the door, immediately asking her a question.

"So, what were they doing...?"

There was a mixture of slight jealousy and worry in her expression, and she sighed as she noted that.

"Arisa was having a hard time convincing him, but it looks like they'll be okay soon."

"...I see."

"I just hope you consider what's best...Ayame."

Ayame's eyes widened, and then she looked away.

But their mother didn't wait for her reply; as she went ahead to the table, joining Jin who was almost finished with his food.

* * *

Ayame's words suddenly crossed her mind, about how she would make him _change_. She then took the first step, as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshomaru. Let's eat."

Arisa said as she sat down beside him, and handed him the other plate. However, the dog demon wasn't cooperating. He acted like no one was there, making her start to get annoyed.

"Or would you like me to feed you?" she asked, her tone a bit sarcastic. Still, there was no answer from him.

"Alright then." She said, going in front of him. She took a spoonful of rice and a little curry, then shoved it on Sesshomaru's lips. He glared at her, his forehead creasing.

"Come on. This isn't poison or anything. It's delicious, I'm telling you." Arisa said, plastering a smile on her face. But all of a sudden, he harshly slapped her hand away, causing the spoon to fly off at a short distance.

She watched as the spoon fell on the ground; certainly shocked at his course of action. But soon, her expression dimmed. It was not because she was treated that way, but due to the fact that her mother's cooking was rejected. She wanted to slap him so bad, but she can't. Instead, her eyes welled up out of sheer anger.

"…okay then. Sorry for forcing you." She said in a platonic tone. She quickly stood up and turned away, as her tears already started flowing. However, she was unaware that a drop fell on Sesshomaru's hand. Surely, he felt that, and it caused him to look at her.

"By the way, you are free to go." She added, and continued walking back.

* * *

As Sesshomaru casually wiped the teardrop off of his hand, an unexpected wave of guilt washed over him. But why would he, over something like that? Why would he even care?

And yet, somewhere along the way, he felt that he didn't want it to end like this. He'd rather prefer to be yelled by her, or have her roll those fair eyes at him than to cry in front of him. He did nothing but threat her, but it didn't make her ignore him, or be afraid of him forever. How she always knew he was in pain actually amazed him, and it was the first time he would ever credit a human for. As if the chains in his heart that kept him restricted for a long time started loosening, he finally realized some meaning from all the treatments he had always received from her. She was…different. He didn't have to loathe her for eternity, and he could just make her an exception.

His mind was still a bit hesitant, but his body didn't listen to him anymore. So there he was, already on his way to Arisa.

* * *

Before Arisa could even reach the doorstep of their house, Sesshomaru blocked her way. It definitely surprised her, but she was still affected by what happened earlier so it didn't really matter.

"What's wrong? Your senses closed or something? This isn't the way to the forest…" she said with her head down, still trying to contain her tears.

"I know."

"Then could you please move?"

"The food."

Arisa looked up at him right away with a shocked expression, forgetting that her eyes were still wet. He now had a clear view of her crying face, and it really did bug him.

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru just went ahead and took the plate she offered a while ago. Then, he went to search for the spoon and after that, he walked back to the tree.

She stood there looking at him with a confused expression.

"Uhmm…?"

"Eat with me if you still want to." his voice a bit louder and firm, but a bit _delicate_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Arisa slowly dragged her feet and carefully sat beside Sesshomaru. She stared at him, totally bewildered.

"This is how you use this thing, correct?" he casually asked her, while the latter was still trying to register what on earth just took place.

"Oh...! Uh, yes…" she replied mindlessly.

She continued to watch him eat - his hands gracefully scooping rice and curry and putting it in his mouth; then munching the food carefully, until he swallowed it. Sensing her eyes still stuck on him, Sesshomaru faced her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Stop staring at me and eat."

"…what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"…"

She sighed, and decided to just eat her share too, before it gets too cold.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid his plate on the ground, just beside him. Arisa saw that the plate was clean, and it made her happy.

"So…how was it?"

"It was edible."

"Ugh, of course it is…! I'm asking about the taste!" she replied, rolling her eyes.

However, he only smirked at her, then slowly stood up.

"I am leaving."

"Wow. That was quick. Won't you—"

"No. I have wasted a lot of time here." He cut her off, as if knowing what she was about to suggest.

"…I see. Still, I'll have you know it was a little nice meeting you, Sesshomaru."

He didn't bother answering, as he kept on walking away. She continued to watch him leave, unable to do anything. But one thing was for sure: she definitely didn't want him to go just yet. However, when he was just a few feet away from the gate, he suddenly stopped, and turned around half-way.

Arisa noticed that and she quickly stood up, meeting his gaze with a hopeful one. It really looked like he wanted to say something. But in the end, he didn't say anything and disappeared. Just a few seconds later, she saw a vague glow from the forest - a sign that Sesshomaru was now back in the feudal era.

She sighed as she crouched down to get the plate he was holding earlier. It was only a few moments ago, but it somehow felt like being with him happened a long time ago.

_I…won't be seeing him again for real... Well, I just have to forget about everything and finally return to my normal life._

* * *

Arisa went back inside their house, her shoulders slumping.

"What's with that look? Where is Sesshomaru?" Ayame immediately asked.

"He already went back."

"What!? You didn't convince him to stay?"

"I tried. But he was quick to object."

"Oh...that's too bad. I didn't get to talk to him again, or say goodbye..."

"I doubt he'd care about that. He didn't even consider my request..."

"Do you mean to tell me that he would only consider if it comes from you?" Ayame said in a defensive tone, her brows drawing together.

Arisa gave her a questioned look. "What are you talking about? I solely told you what he did, exactly. It's not because he is in favor of me. And just so you know, he doesn't have the space in his heart to be interested in _human beings_."

Before Ayame could answer, their mother interrupted, feeling the tension between her daughters.

"So that's how it is! Well, at least he got to fill his stomach before going back to his homeland..." their mother said with a nervous smile.

"…yeah."

Was all Arisa could say before going ahead to the kitchen to wash their dishes, while Ayame proceeded into the living room; a bit shamefaced.

* * *

Arisa went to bed, still surprised at her sister's defensive tone earlier. It seemed like one of those common acts of people who stood up for the person they like.

And not just that; she also thought about the sudden shift in Sesshomaru's behavior. Normally, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash, but this time, he _actually_ did. It made her become easily accustomed to that behavior of his, forgetting about what he just did that made her mad.

_Was it because I cried?_

She burst out laughing at that thought.

_There is no way he would ever. But maybe he would, when the sun would rise in the west. Not that I'm going to see him again to witness that…though._

* * *

"Jaken."

The little demon, sleeping just beside the wooden well, slowly opened his eyes upon hearing someone say his name. Once he saw the figure in front of him, he was quickly wide awake.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so glad you're back!"

The dog demon turned around, already on his way to their next destination. Jaken fleetly followed.

"Wh-where did the well possibly take you to, milord? It was frustrating that I couldn't go through it…"

"To a different time."

"What do you mean by that, milord?"

He didn't receive an answer, and it was clear to him that he didn't want to talk about it.

_After all these years I have served him, Sesshomaru-sama never once opened up to me. Oh, how I wish he would one of these days…_

Jaken sadly thought as he trailed behind Sesshomaru, who was in his usual blank demeanor, but deep inside, he was still thinking about _that_.

* * *

_Can you come back?_

Was what Sesshomaru wanted to say to her, but he couldn't. He was very hesitant, as it was very not him. He was about to give in to those hopeful eyes of hers, but he was somehow thankful that he managed not to. But at the same time, he regretted it a little. Though he had accepted her existence, a part of him still couldn't grasp it.

He was already at that point where he actually wouldn't even mind staying, but being in a period he isn't from and wasn't familiar with made him really uncomfortable. Everything was too sudden, and unbelievable. He needed to get a grip of himself and see if he was still the same almighty Sesshomaru who wandered throughout the lands; known to be a powerful, emotionless demon who hated weaklings – be it a demon or not, as well as everything and everyone with connections to humans.

Although, the latter description wasn't that accurate anymore.

_Tss...my_ _focus now should be Naraku. I won't let him get away with what he did to me._

In an instant, Arisa's words hit him. _"Don't involve yourself with Naraku again!"_

He simpered as he thought that, as if the young lady was actually there trying to convince him.

_I am simply going to eradicate his existence. __But before that…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

It had been a few weeks since Arisa got back, but one day, her closest friends Yukino and Mari lured her into a 'trap'.

They asked her to teach them regarding their chemistry topic, which they claimed that they weren't able to understand anything. They went into a café, and started ordering desserts and coffee.

Soon, the three of them purposefully sat together, with Arisa being in the middle.

"Actually, we just wanted you to _stay put_." Yukino said; her tone a bit wary.

"Isn't it about time you tell us what really happened to you?" Mari continued, and Arisa looked at them with a guilty expression.

"Oh…right…"

Ever since the day after that quiz bee, Yukino and Mari had been bugging her to have a nice chat with them and tell that supposedly long story of hers. However, she had been reasoning out about being busy or bargaining that she'd tell them next time.

And the rationale behind that is actually how to divert the story. She didn't want more people to know about Sesshomaru and the existence of the wooden well that 'evidently' led her to the feudal era. Also, knowing how that these two were just too _friendly_ with everyone, they would surely talk about it in school even if she asked them to keep their mouths shut. Theories and stories about some kind of magic would surely come out as a consequence, and it would be a worldwide trend considering that it's already the modern times. It would certainly become a fuss, and there is no way she would ever like that.

Arisa let out a deep breath.

_Here goes…_

"Around that time when I went home late from school, a group of drunkards suddenly chased after me. It was dark around our area, so I just continued to run, pumped up by adrenaline. Of course I didn't want them to lead them at our house, so I chose a different way. After some time, I was finally able to lose them, but the place I had stopped was unfamiliar. That is…until I met an injured guy. Of course, I tended to him, but he turned out to be an ungrateful and ruthless one."

"Really? But how would that guy remain undiscovered? Even if it's a different place, somebody would surely find him." Yukino commented.

"I don't know. I think he hid himself on purpose." Arisa answered, and then continued her 'story'.

* * *

"I got annoyed by his attitude, so I left him behind. But I secretly went to search for a place nearby where we could go and rest. Luckily, I found one, and the owner welcomed us. We spent the night there, and the next morning, I was sure I could go back, but when I saw the place…it was already the countryside."

"WHAT!?" Yukino and Mari screamed in unison.

"Hush…!"

"But how could that be…? Do you mean you ran _miles_ on that night?"

"Impossible, Arisa-chan!"

"I know…! But it turned out like that..."

"It must be the work of the guardians…you know…living around the forests and all…"

"Yeah…that could probably be it…"

Arisa sighed, and then moved on to the next.

_Altering a story is so damn difficult…_

* * *

"Anyway, my companion was apparently from that countryside, so I tried asking him for help, but he threatened me instead. I was of course afraid at first, but I was desperate, so I still followed him, much to his annoyance. He never intended to help me after all, so I ended up getting lost a lot more. I then decided to go back on my own, and along the way, I received some nice treatment from the townspeople, so I was able to survive, at least. But then, I heard rumors about a minor ambush in the area, and I suddenly had a bad feeling that my _companion _was involved. I had to go check, and my intuition was right. He was injured, again."

"After a lot of twists and turns, he led me back to the wooden – I mean, the only bus station of the countryside, as thanks for helping him treat his wounds during the ambush. A bus bound to Tokyo came shortly after, and I stepped in. That's how I finally got back."

"Woah! Maybe that guy is actually your _soulmate_…" Yukino commented, and Mari giggled.

"It isn't really like that..." Arisa said in a hesitant tone.

_There is more to this story, you know…but I'll keep it a secret for now. Sorry, you two._

"So, how does he look like?" Mari suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, that companion of yours."

"I admit he's good-looking, but his attitude isn't."

"Aww…but I think he's just shy."

"Me too. Like, he has a hard time expressing what he really feels."

"Stop it, you two…"

"But anyway, we wouldn't be surprised if you ever cross paths with that guy again." Yukino said with a smile, and for a moment, Arisa felt her heart skip a beat. The image of Sesshomaru that night, where he looked like he wanted to say something, flashed in her mind.

"Are you okay, Arisa?" Mari asked, as she saw her fairly red complexion.

"O-ofcourse! Why do you ask?"

Yukino and Mari grinned. "You thought of him just now, didn't you?"

"No…! I did not!"

"Liar."

Arisa only pouted, earning another giggle from her two friends.

"We better go, it's getting late."

"Right."

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Arisa!" Yukino said, waving her hand.

"Yeah. And by the way, don't you ever forget to update us, so we won't have to drag you into this again!" Mari added with a wink.

"…fine!"

Eventually, the three of them got home safely. As for Arisa…

Her mind was still stuck on that moment where Yukino said she would definitely see him again and at the same time, she thought of Sesshomaru.

_Is it really possible…?_

"Agh…!" she mumbled, intentionally disheveling her hair.

_I thought I had totally forgotten about this! Damn it…_

She looked at her window, and saw the full moon. It reminded her of Sesshomaru once again, especially that night where she took care of his poisoned arm. The moon was so big that time, and it was a perfectly serene night. Though she couldn't remember anything after going unconscious, she knew that he was by her side. She would really want to ask about it, if -

"Haaa! For heaven's sake…!"

* * *

She was about to force herself into the sheets when she heard a knock on her door.

"Arisa... It's Ayame."

After being busy with university errands, Arisa had completely forgotten about the tension she had with her sister ever since Sesshomaru's appearance.

"Oh...just come in."

Ayame carefully opened the door and went in.

"Look...about last time. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine..." Arisa replied, a little antsy while waving her hands.

"I... I still have a crush on Sesshomaru. That is why I want to confirm; do you feel something for him?

Arisa was not that surprised anymore at Ayame's confession; as she already had a hunch about it, ever since her defensive action at that time. She was instead surprised about her asking if she felt anything for the guy. Because these days, she didn't know. Yes, she always said that she hated him, but lately, her feelings were pretty jumbled up. She wasn't really sure.

"That...I cannot answer. I just don't know..." she replied softly.

"I see. If you ever sort out your feelings and find out that you do like him, I want to make it clear that it will only be a friendly rivalry. We're still sisters no matter what. I don't want that to change." Ayame said with a small smile.

The word 'like' suddenly made her heart race, but she immediately brushed it off.

"Y-yes, I would want it to be like that." Arisa replied with a full smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Well then, setting him aside, good night!" Ayame said with a tease, pinching her little sister's cheeks.

"H-hey, that hurthss...!"

With that, Ayame left her room, while Arisa was still rubbing her cheeks, still smiling.

* * *

After some time, she finally fell asleep, as tomorrow was another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

_I need a sword that matches up with Tetsusaiga._

Sesshomaru thought, and it suddenly made him feel irritated. The fact that Inuyasha was the heir of the great sword was one thing he couldn't _ever_ accept.

And so, he decided to consult one of his father's old friends. He was known to be a great blacksmith – and his name is Totosai.

On their way towards Totosai's whereabouts, Sesshomaru noticed a familiar area – the spot where he was first found by her and tended to him. Back then, he merely thought of it as nothing but human meddling. However, he didn't expect that it would soon become significant.

He suddenly stopped and stared at it for some time.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Is something the matter?" Jaken asked as he also glanced to where he was looking at.

"…nothing."

They proceeded walking, with her occasionally appearing on his mind. His brows knitted, as a result of his silent irritation.

_Why can't that woman just leave my mind? Or do I just want to see her—_

He immediately stopped his thoughts, and his expression relaxed. At that very moment, he realized that he was at his usual calm self, yet she continued to exist in his mind. Therefore, he was still indeed the same Sesshomaru; only, he had already come to acknowledge and accept a single human in his life.

_Arisa._

* * *

"I'm going to that well tonight. It's finally weekend, so I won't have to worry over absenting. That is…if the well does work." Arisa told herself as she prepared for school.

The day ended quickly, and that night…

"Mom. I'm going to the forest."

"Why?"

"I'm…just going to check on the well."

"To check on _Sesshomaru, _perhaps?" her mother replied with a playful smirk.

Arisa quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Their mother smiled. "You should've just been honest, Arisa."

She now felt her cheeks getting hot, and covering her face was the only option.

"A-anyway! If I don't get back by midnight, it means the well gobbled me up."

"Wew…what a way to rephrase 'It means I went to see Sesshomaru'." Jin, who was busy with gaming, suddenly commented. Arisa's mouth twitched.

"See you!" she quickly said as she put on her backpack, then went to the door without looking back.

* * *

After a few meters, she reached the entrance to the forest.

"Wow…it has really been a while…"

She followed the same path as last time, and the well came in front of her. Her heart was racing as she slowly approached it. She grabbed on the edges, her hands trembling. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she jumped onto the well, and to her surprise, a bright light swallowed her. In just a few seconds, she felt the ground; a sign that she was on the bottom of the well. The familiar vines and leaves greeted her, and she excitedly climbed out of the well.

The clearing was in her view, along with the clear, starry night sky.

Setting aside her bag, she sat on the grassy land for a while, enjoying the peaceful and cool surrounding. That being said…

_Wait a minute. How am I supposed to see him? He's probably on a different country by now! Who knows what he's up to or where he's going next? I don't know a single thing…!_

Arisa panicked as she thought that.

"Maybe I should just go back…" she mumbled to herself, but then she changed her mind.

_On second thought, I'll just have to enjoy the scenery for a while. This area is safer compared to when you go further, so maybe I'll camp out in here as it is._

Smiling, she lay herself down on the ground in a carefree manner. The relaxing atmosphere acted like a tranquilizer, and soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Mom, where is Arisa?" Ayame asked as soon as she came home.

"Why?"

"I was going to ask for company tonight."

"Oh...that's...she went to the other world."

Ayame's smile faded.

_Woah, I can't believe she went one step ahead of me already..._

"Is that so..."

Suddenly, she went to their store room, and grabbed a flashlight and a ladder.

"Jin, you're coming with me!" she said as she grabbed her little brother by the collar.

"What are you doing?" their mother asked worriedly.

"I'm going to see if I can enter the well."

* * *

As Ayame and Jin were nearing the well, Jin's constant whining and complaining began.

"Sis, it's too dark in here! We better go back...who knows what kind of wild animals-"

"Ssshh! We're going once I confirm this." she said, cutting him off.

They finally found the well, and Arisa directed the flashlight inside it. But, she couldn't even see a sign of solid ground. That scared her, and her attempt to jump vanished. It was impossible.

"Okay...we're going back."

"What!? No. You go now and check it out. You dragged me into this, and I won't let you do it again." he said in a serious tone as he grabbed the flashlight from Ayame and pushed her into the well.

"AAAHHHH! Jin, I am so going to punish you later!"

Soon, a loud thud was heard, and Jin slowly peeked into the well with the flashlight.

"The ladder! Put it down, now!"

"Oops..." he said as he abruptly put in the ladder.

Later, Ayame was able to climb up, her clothes a bit dirty.

"Now you know you can't. Only sis Arisa can." Jin said, as he took the lead back to their house.

"But you didn't have to push me, dimwit...!"

"I know you will never stop if you didn't discover it now."

"Ugh...!"

* * *

From a distance, a breeze casually passed by Sesshomaru, as they went ahead to see Totosai. However, he sensed something familiar brought by the breeze – a scent he recognizes. It was indefinite, but it made his nerves tingle in a good way; causing him to have that gut feeling of checking it out.

"Jaken. I am going to take a little detour."

"B-but…Sesshomaru-sama. We have come this far…"

"It does not matter."

"Then, I will come with you—"

"You stay here and wait."

With that, he was already on his way back, tracing where the indefinite scent was coming from.

Jaken wasn't so sure about it, but the aura around his master suddenly changed.

_What or who could've possibly got a hold of Sesshomaru-sama's interest?_

* * *

Sesshomaru's tracing had led him to the path towards the clearing, and it surprised him. As he continued on, the scent got stronger. It was already clear who the scent was from; and instinctively, his movement went fast, reaching the clearing in just a few minutes. The well was now in sight, and near it was a young lady, sleeping soundly. His eyes widened for a split-second, that pleasant feeling welling up inside of him at the same time.

He casually approached her, and stopped when he was just a few inches away from the young lady's feet.

"Arisa."

Arisa woke up to the deep sound of her name. She casually rubbed her eyes, and searched to where the voice came from, still lying down. There, she saw a tall figure standing beside her feet. After a while, she discerned who it was, and it was Sesshomaru, staring at her with a blank expression. Surprised, she quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes once again. She blinked a few more times, and looked up once again. No joke; it really was Sesshomaru. And this time, there was a hint of bliss in his eyes that quickly disappeared.

"Wha—Sesshomaru!?"

"What are you doing here?" he pointed out, ignoring Arisa being startled.

"W-well…I…uhm, tried jumping into the well to see if it still worked…and so…here I am." She explained, stuttering as she tried concealing her emotions.

To be honest, she was really happy to see him again.

"So the well still works, huh." He replied bluntly and turned back, already leaving.

He had to, as he could not contain the small smile that was forming on his face. He especially did not want her to see that.

"H-hey…! Where are you—"

"Are you coming or not?"

That very phrase made her even happier, as it was a clear invitation from him.

"Of course I'm coming!" she replied; immediately grabbing her bag and standing up, running to his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"By the way. How did you know I was at the well…?" Arisa nervously asked, walking beside Sesshomaru.

"Your scent."

"Oh…I see."

_What sensitive nose this man has... he really is a dog._

"So…uhm…where are we going?" she continued to ask.

_I hope it's not Naraku…that guy really gives me the creeps until now!_

"To the residence of the sword-maker I know."

"For what reason…?"

"You will know when we get there."

"…fine."

They continued walking in silence, and Arisa couldn't take it so she opened her mouth once again.

"Sesshomaru…"

"What."

"Uh, what happened after I went unconscious that night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know… if I was a burden or not."

_Actually, no. I want to confirm if you really stayed beside me or left and then you felt guilty so you led me to the well. But then again, Sesshomaru feeling guilty? Fat chance._

Arisa looked at him with anticipating eyes, waiting for his reply. However, Sesshomaru still fixed his eyes on the road ahead, not being bothered by her.

"Sesshomaru…!"

"You slept the whole night and if I did not wake you up, you would continue sleeping."

"That's it…?"

"Hn."

"No more…?"

Sesshomaru frowned at her, and Arisa's mouth snapped shut.

_Oops._

"Do not be ridiculous. I do not like to repeat what I say."

"S-so you stayed by my side the whole time…?"

He remained silent, and she took that as a 'yes', making her heart warm.

_So he does have a kind side…ugh, but maybe it's just a delirium brought by his wound. But then again, he stepped into my world just to give back my handkerchief, and even gave in to my mother's offer; which he surely deemed very unnecessary. And then…that sudden behavior change after swatting my hand. _

"That's actually surprising…but thank you." She said with a soft smile.

Sesshomaru saw that, and strangely, it delighted him. He quickly looked away to hide his unforeseen emotions.

Although she did not receive any reply, she knew Sesshomaru appreciated it, as his face wasn't currently that dull as it always was. And that was enough for her.

_I think that finalizes everything. I guess he really did work on his attitude. Better appreciate it before he gets back to being completely 'untamed' again, lol._

* * *

Sesshomaru and Arisa found Jaken lying carelessly on the hard ground, snoring.

"Jaken."

It only took one word from the great Sesshomaru to wake the little creature. He was immediately happy to see him, but that happiness dissolved when he saw who was beside him.

"Hey, Jaken! It's been a while!" Arisa greeted, grinning.

"What are you doing here? And why are you with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Well…"

Jaken suddenly remembered something. "Milord, is this possibly the detour you were talking about...?"

Lifting an eyebrow at him, Sesshomaru answered in a stern tone. "And?"

"N-nothing! Milord. It's just…quite unexpected." Jaken replied nervously.

"Let us go." The dog demon commanded, and the two quickly followed.

"I don't know what you did to Sesshomaru-sama, but you better not hold him off." Jaken whispered in a warning manner, but Arisa only chortled.

"Of course I won't. He might even be the one troubling me."

"How dare you…!"

Arisa snickered. "It's possible, you know."

"Shut it, both of you." Sesshomaru suddenly intervened with slight irritation in his voice.

"Y-yes, sorry, Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

After walking several forests and climbing up a mountain, they finally reached where the sword-maker was currently residing. Arisa fell helplessly on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me about this so I could've prepared myself…" Arisa mumbled weakly, and it was Jaken's turn to snicker.

"Ha! But of course, humans like you—"

"Shut up! Being human doesn't have anything to do with this!"

As the two continued to bicker, Sesshomaru approached the blacksmith, who was busy with making swords.

"Totosai."

The blacksmith slowly turned around.

"Ehhh…? Who is it…?" he complained, scrutinizing who called him out despite seeing him busy.

"Oh…if it isn't Sesshomaru."

"Forge me a sword that is equal to that of Tetsusaiga."

Arisa overheard their conversation, and abruptly stopped paying attention to Jaken. Instead, she continued to listen intently to Sesshomaru and the blacksmith.

"I cannot do that. You already have the Tenseiga. That is what your father gave to you."

"You mean to oppose me?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice on edge.

"You have to accept your father's memento for you. He had his reasons as to why he chose to give you Tenseiga. The Tetsusaiga is clearly meant for Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with agitation, and he quickly drew his poison claws out, intending to strike the old blacksmith. But before he could, Totosai blast a fire using his mouth in front of him which acted as a shield, and made his escape.

"I repeat, Tenseiga is the sword meant for you, Sesshomaru." Totosai said as he went up the sky, riding on his 'flying cow'.

* * *

As Sesshomaru watched him go in annoyance, Arisa quickly went in front of him, and shook his wrist a little.

"What was all that about, Sesshomaru? Were you about to kill Totosai?" Arisa asked worriedly.

"Hmph." Was his only answer, before turning back from her.

"Do you not like your Tenseiga? Why...?"

He glowered at her. "What can a sword that cannot cut be of use to me?"

She was surprised to know that his sword is something that couldn't cut.

"But it can save lives…and not every sword can do that. It's a rare item, if you ask me."

"Saving lives is not my obligation." He said coldly, and proceeded walking away.

"But back then…you did save me…"

Sesshomaru offered no response, and focused his eyes on another direction instead.

"We're going after Inuyasha." He declared, brushing off her statement earlier.

Arisa gasped, having a bad feeling about what he was about to answer. "Huh!? Why all of a sudden?"

"I am going to prove that it is I, Sesshomaru, am the rightful heir to the Tetsusaiga."

While Jaken was supportive of him, Arisa wasn't. Though she hesitantly followed, she was fretting about the possible duel that was going to happen. And what's worse is that it's a fight with his younger brother, _again_. And she really didn't want that.

_What should I do!?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

As Arisa nervously followed Sesshomaru, she decided to ask that one question that had been bugging her ever since they left Totosai's place.

_Now is the perfect time to ask about something personal…!_

"Sesshomaru…"

He looked at her half-way, waiting for her to speak up.

"Why…do you hate Inuyasha?"

"He deserves to be hated."

"But he's your brother…!"

He lifted an eyebrow at her, his eyes piercing.

"I do not consider that half-demon as my brother."

"So what if he's a half-demon?"

"Why do you know of our ties?"

Arisa swallowed hard. "Uhm…I happened to engage with them. It was right after your battle with him, when you used that hand Naraku gave you."

"So you were there."

"Yes…and I intended to follow you right after but I couldn't just leave them behind, being severely wounded and all. I'm sorry."

"Not that it matters, as it is already done."

"…Kagome told me a brief background about the two of you. Then, they told me a little something about sacred jewel shards and about Naraku collecting them. That's when I realized you were in trouble after all, considering the dark aura I saw from the arm before, and the way you suddenly discarded it at that time."

Sesshomaru didn't answer anymore, but Arisa still had so much more to say.

"And you don't like it that Tetsusaiga is owned by Inuyasha…"

"You seem defensive of him. Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked in an irritated tone.

"I am not! I am just wondering why you are harboring this much hatred towards your brother just because of him being a half-demon and him having the Tetsusaiga. You are—"

"There is no explanation for that. What is your point in this?"

Arisa's face scrunched up, and just as she was about to answer, Sesshomaru cut her off.

"You stay here with Jaken. I do not want unnecessary interference."

"What did you just say!?"

He didn't care about replying, and walked off instead. There was a wide land area just after the forest they were at, and it was oddly perfect for a battlefield.

"Sesshomaru, wait…!"

However, before she could run to follow him, Jaken stopped her by pointing his Staff of Two Heads right in front of her.

"You better listen to Sesshomaru-sama! You were lucky enough he didn't kill you the instant you mentioned Inuyasha." Jaken protested, and it made Arisa no choice but to comply.

"He really hates Inuyasha that much?"

"Yes, just so you know. I, as well, hate that half-breed, but I still can't help but address him as Sesshomaru-sama's brother."

"No one asked for your opinion, but I approve of it when you describe them as brothers."

"You keep quiet!"

* * *

Unable to sit still any longer, Arisa decided to take some action.

"Jaken, sorry but I will need to go out there. I have to."

Jaken scowled. "Didn't I just tell you to heed Sesshomaru-sama's words?"

"Don't worry, I will just watch."

She said that, and without waiting for Jaken to object her, she fled from their spot in a jiffy. She could already hear him rant from behind, but she didn't mind.

As she reached the end of the forest, she heard the booming sound of something powerful and felt its intense vibration through the ground. She hid on one of the trees just before the open area, and slowly peeked from it. She saw a huge crack on the ground and it was near Inuyasha. She then inferred that Sesshomaru was getting the upper hand, and he was holding a huge sword.

_Is that the Tetsusaiga…? It's the same sword he held; back when he was still using Naraku's arm. Wait, could it be that he is in possession of it again!?_

She carefully scanned his arm, to see if there was an evil aura and there, she observed that he was using a different one - a dragon's claw.

_When and where in the world did he get that!?_

Though she sighed in relief because it was not Naraku's, she still kept her eyes on him. Soon, she noted that he was a bit struggling while handling the sword.

Sesshomaru swung the Tetsusaiga, and a powerful blast came out from it, the same as what Arisa had heard before. She was terrified as it was aimed at Inuyasha, who was still on the act of recovering. She got worried for him as it looked like he would surely receive the impact, and was about to shout for him to take notice. Kagome was a step earlier, and that was when she noticed that they were present, but this time, a huge cat and another woman who had a large weapon on her back were with them.

"Inuyasha! Look out…!"

She really wanted to go to them, but it would surely become a fuss so she opted to lie-low for now, and talk with them again on a more befitting occasion.

* * *

Luckily, he was able to dodge at the last minute, but it caused him to crudely land on the ground.

"I cannot fathom why the assigned owner of Tetsusaiga cannot even utilize the Wind Scar, believed to slice a hundred demons in just one swing." Sesshomaru voiced out as he nonchalantly stepped back.

Arisa shifted her attention to Sesshomaru, and she noticed that he was clearly in discomfort. She looked at his dragon-like hand, and saw that the sword was starting to reject him awfully. He then threw the sword away along with his artificial arm; the sword changing back into a rusty, regular one. At the same time, he walked towards Inuyasha.

"You, who does not know how to utilize a sword properly…!" he continued to rant as he went straight for Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru was too fast for Inuyasha to avoid, especially in his current situation. He punched him in the forehead, and it sent him to a distance, disrupting his ability to see for a while.

Kagome was about to run to Inuyasha's side, but he stopped her in an instant. Sure, his sight wasn't working right now, but his ears were.

"Don't come, Kagome! I will settle this…!"

After that, he called out to Tetsusaiga by raising its sheath, and the sword went to him in a flash. Soon after, the sword transformed back to its huge, fang-like form.

Meanwhile, Arisa was terribly getting stressed on what she was witnessing, but she was already too late to just go and stop the fight. She then focused on Inuyasha, as she was starting to get worried about his injuries. Though, somehow, he looked like he was preparing himself, concentrating on something.

Inuyasha maintained his position, as Sesshomaru slowly approached him once again. However, just as he was about to claw him out, a powerful blast like earlier was lashed onto him. He thought that it was merely a weak one, so he defied it with confidence.

* * *

Arisa knew it was the Wind Scar. She had hoped that Sesshomaru would dodge it, but to her shock, he just stood there, about to oppose it directly.

"What are you doing…!? Hurry and get away!" she unconsciously screamed, loudly and clearly.

Sesshomaru heard her somehow, as he glanced towards where she was. However, it was too late for him to realize that it really was the Wind Scar, taking it head-on.

She watched as the blast hit him; and it horrified her. She could not believe what she was seeing. It looked like Sesshomaru was about to _go into pieces._

_Shit…! No…!_

She suddenly noticed a ball of light flying towards the forest, and she quickly followed it.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she chased after it.

It felt like everything around her collapsed. She cannot accept the possibility of Sesshomaru losing his life. As she desperately ran, her heart and mind were filled with nothing but worry for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Tenseiga suddenly pulsated, as if sensing that its owner's life was in danger.

* * *

The ball of bright light landed into the deeper part of the forest. Despite the possibility of demons lurking around, Arisa continued to search for him.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you? Please answer me, or give me a sign…!" she shouted, but there was no response.

Finally, after a dreadful search, she found him lying on a certain hidden area of the forest. She was panting, but as soon as she saw that he was only partly conscious and had deep wounds all over his body, she went pale.

Arisa quickly went to his side, trying her best to calm herself and assess him carefully. Sesshomaru seemed to sense her, and soon, he slowly faced her.

"…I thought I told you to wait for me with Jaken." He said in a raspy voice; still with a hint of nastiness.

"I…I'm sorry. But this is not the time for that!" Arisa replied, her voice trembling.

"What were you thinking!? Did you really think you could take something like that as usual!? That was a powerful attack, for heaven's sake! Didn't I tell you? Everyone has their own limits! Even demons like you…!" she continued to cry out, tears starting to form on her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with appreciative curiosity towards her. Also, he was surprised at how her statement before turned out to be currently on-point.

_I do not understand. Why does she always concern herself over me?_

Emotions began swirling inside of him, and it made him look away.

After a period of silence, Arisa was able to regain her composure and started concentrating.

"I'll heal you right away, so don't you dare resist. Even with your demonic powers, it will take you quite some time to fully recover." She said in an intense tone.

"…hurry and get it over with." He mumbled.

Her eyes crinkled at the corners.

"…good."

She gently placed her hands first on areas containing his deepest wounds. After a few seconds, there was a pure glow of light coming out of her hands. Slowly, one after another, his wounds started closing.

Sesshomaru gazed at the young lady beside him who she was very focused on healing him. After staring at her for some time, a corner of his mouth lifted; but disappeared eventually.

_You really do not fail to surprise me every time._

* * *

Arisa heaved a sigh of relief after an hour of medical service.

"Phew! I think you're okay, for now." She said enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru shifted to his side. "Are you not…tired?"

"Hmm...not really. More importantly, you need to rest. I'll be on guard."

He quietly smirked. "Says the woman who was easily attacked by a weak demon."

"Oh, do not even bring that up. And besides, this place seems secluded, so…no demons for a while."

"I'll look for some medicinal herbs nearby—"she added as she slowly stood up, only to be cut off.

"No need. I'm already fine, so you should stay here." He said, his voice quiet and low. She was utterly shocked at his words.

"What…?"

There was no answer, and she took that opportunity to peek a little closer at him. He was already fast asleep, looking a lot better. She softly smiled, thinking about how he trusted her for the first time.

_I don't know what he really meant by that, but…thank goodness he's alright._

She then adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, still sitting beside him. She glanced up to the small opening in the forest, and saw the sunset hue of the sky.

_Come to think of it, this is my third time tending to Sesshomaru's wounds. Geez, how many more times does this man intend to injure himself? I'm seriously starting to think that I probably entered this era just to be this dog demon's apothecary servant._

Despite whining low-key, she was really glad that Sesshomaru survived. Naturally, she wouldn't expect him to thank her when he would wake up, as it was just him to not show any gratitude. Although, it really didn't matter if she was sent there for that sole reason. But, somewhere along the line, she still hoped that there would be something more.

* * *

Not long after, Arisa could hear the familiar voice of someone worriedly looking for his precious master, heading their way.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

She scoffed as quietly as possible to not disturb Sesshomaru's sleep. She then went to greet Jaken.

Ignoring her, he continued to call out. "Ah! Sessho—"

"Sshhh!"

Arisa gestured quickly, and his forehead creased.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Can't you see? He's having a good sleep...!"

"Eh? But why? What exactly happened back there?"

Arisa sighed and made Jaken sit down. She told him a short story of how Sesshomaru almost lost his life.

Suddenly, Jaken was moved to tears. "Ooohh…! Thank goodness he made it out in time…!"

"I know. I desperately tried to catch up with him, and I healed him right away."

"Hah. For once, you finally made yourself useful."

Her eyebrows twitched. "Excuse me? If you only knew, I healed him thrice, you ignorant demon!"

"Oh really? Stop making stories!"

"I am not, though!"

Seeing that neither of them would back down, they both decided to drop the argument down and just ignored each other.

* * *

After a while, Arisa was the first one to speak up.

"You know, Jaken?"

"What?" he replied, glancing at her with one eye open.

"Can't we just peace out…?"

"...only when the situation requires us to."

"Suit yourself, then." She said, as she stood up and went back to Sesshomaru's side. She casually pulled his scarf until it was enough for her. After that, she lied down with her back against him, much to Jaken's disbelief.

_Ahhh…Sesshomaru's furry sash is much softer than I thought…_

"What do you think you're doing, Arisa!?"

"…wow. For once, you finally called me by name." she replied, grinning.

"Heh…!"

"Can you take my place for a while and be on guard? Just give me an hour to sleep…"

Jaken scowled at her proposition. But before he could even protest, Arisa already drifted herself to sleep. It was now evident that she was indeed, tired.

He sighed. "I cannot believe this…" he complained softly as he settled down and watched over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Once Sesshomaru woke up, feeling much better, he shifted to the familiar presence of someone lying down beside him. There, he saw Arisa, who was soundly asleep. He softly smirked at how she had the guts to make use of his precious scarf as bedding. He also saw Jaken, sleeping in his own comfortable spot.

He quietly sat up, his scarf falling off. He then used it to cover up Arisa, much like a blanket. Still sitting beside her, he proceeded to gaze up at the sky. His face was as blank as usual, but a mellow warmth was brewing deep inside of him.

_So she was tired._

* * *

Arisa's eyes snapped open and noticed how Sesshomaru's scarf was now all over her. Immediately, she felt embarrassed.

_Omg…please don't tell me I…had this scarf all for myself…?_

She slowly peeked at her side, only to find Sesshomaru already up, in a sitting position where his right arm was resting at the top of his knee. And that made her feel more embarrassed, as she was _supposed to be_ the guard-on-duty.

"You are awake."

"Ack…!"

_No type of action can seriously escape this man…!_

She slowly sat up, and handed over his scarf.

"T-thank you…"

Sesshomaru casually accepted it then hung it over his shoulder once again.

"And s-sorry…I fell asleep." Arisa continued to say apologetically.

"It is not a problem."

"But…"

"Enough. Do not make a big deal out of it."

Feeling dejected, Arisa looked away. But suddenly, she felt him place his hand on her head for a second, much to her surprise. Her cheeks went pink as she glanced at him to make sure, but he already took his hand off and was looking vacantly at a different direction. Still, she took that as a sign of him saying 'it's okay'.

* * *

After a few days, Sesshomaru was fully back to his usual demeanor, and now he had another goal in hand before getting back to killing Naraku; of which Arisa still didn't have any idea.

She lost track of time, as she was hooked on taking care of Sesshomaru. And before she knew it, she had already been there for days, and that's when it hit her. It was already the weekdays, and she was once again absent. She panicked after her realization.

_Oh no!_

But then, she was more worried about Sesshomaru being in danger again, so she decided to risk it.

_I think I'll stay a little longer._

* * *

"Sesshomaru."

He looked at her half-way, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Where do you plan to go from here?"

"I will find a material worthy enough to be made into my sword."

"I see…"

_So in the end, he was still not over Tetsusaiga._

She sighed as she thought that, but she was pulled away from her thoughts when Sesshomaru asked something unexpected.

"Are you going back to your world?"

Her eyes widened, promptly evading his gaze right after.

"I was supposed to…"

"Do what you want." He immediately said as he straight off started to leave.

"W-wait!"

Sesshomaru stopped on his tracks, but he didn't whirl to her.

"Let me finish, would you? I decided to extend…"

He only gave her a short glance, and then resumed walking.

"Let's go."

"Okay…!"

Arise cheerfully followed, much to Jaken's disappointment. But later, after thinking for a while, he gave her a lop-sided grin from behind; as she walked beside Sesshomaru. He gradually accepted the fact that she was going to be traveling with them, and he had no choice. After all, she wasn't that much of a burden;it was just his insecurities rubbing him off. If not for her, Sesshomaru could still be on the process of recovering.

* * *

As they continued their journey, Sesshomaru suddenly ordered her two companions to wait for him.

"Where are you going this time?" Arisa asked suspiciously.

"I am to get something useful."

"Like what?"

"Keep quiet and wait."

Arisa pouted as she sat beside Jaken, who just sat willingly.

"I am amazed at how you always patiently wait for Sesshomaru, every freaking time."

"That is how I have served him for the past 200 years. I am his most loyal servant, after all."

She cringed at that loyal servant thing, and almost wanted to faint at the mention of 200 years.

"So then…how old is Sesshomaru…?"

"Hmm…I think he's around 500. But I am only 250…haa, I still have a lot to go."

"Y-you have got to be kidding me!" Arisa screamed in disbelief.

"But that is the truth for demons like us!" Jaken fussed.

* * *

"I only go out for a minute and come back to hear both of you talking about my age?"

A deep voice said behind the two, making them feel guilty.

"Oh…you're back awfully fast." Arisa answered, her mouth twitching; while Jaken could only laugh nervously. He didn't seem to mind, as he went on with what he wanted them to know.

"This is Ah-un."

Both of them looked at the two-headed horse-like creature beside him.

Arisa blinked twice. "And…?"

"He will be useful for you."

"How, exactly?"

Jaken felt Sesshomaru's commanding eyes on him, and he quickly knew what that meant.

"A-allow me, Arisa. Ah-un here will become one of our travelling companions, and you can ride on him whenever you get tired during our long walks or whenever you want. By the way, he can also fly."

Arisa's face lit up. "Seriously!? Oh my god, Sesshomaru. You are the best!"

She unconsciously hugged Sesshomaru who happened to be near her, and Jaken scowled.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get your hands off Sesshomaru-sama this instant!"

Arisa, realizing her sudden actions, quickly jumped off.

"Oh…! I'm so sorry…!"

Sesshomaru only cleared his throat nonchalantly, and then walked off.

"We are going."

Arisa and Jaken stared at him, completely baffled at his random reaction.

However, he didn't care about their eyes as he continued to leave them behind. They only came to their senses once Sesshomaru was far from reach, and they quickly ran off.

_Wow…he did not even recoil when I hugged him, compared to before. Am I finally getting to him?_

She thought as she ran, her face heating up. On the other hand, Jaken was still thinking how in the world Sesshomaru had just let off something like that.

_I would've been smacked in the head by now if that was me…oh, how unfair!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Along their journey towards searching for a high quality material for Sesshomaru's new sword, they suddenly came across a demon's decapitated head on the road. As much as it reminded him of Naraku, it also reeked of Inuyasha's scent. But somehow, there was a different stench compared to Inuyasha's usual smell. Nevertheless, he picked it up and carried it over his shoulder.

"We head to Kaijinbo."

Arisa was disgusted at the sight of the demon's head, but she dismissed her thoughts about it. She then lifted an eyebrow at him.

"That is the only thing you'll need?"

"It is."

"But why…a demon's head?" she asked as she looked more carefully at it. She then saw a potentially dark aura emanating from it, which resembled Naraku's aura. The color drained from her face.

"Sesshomaru…no! _Anything_ will do…just not _that_!" Arisa deeply protested; and this time, Sesshomaru was the one who lifted an eyebrow at her.

"It has the same vibe as Naraku's…!" she continued, her voice wobbly.

He smirked. "I have known that right from the start. Let's go."

"Then why—"

"Quiet. It is not you who will wield the sword." He said tersely, and Arisa's mouth snapped shut.

_I swear! He is the most stubborn guy I have ever known…!_

* * *

Soon, they reached a house that was a bit secluded from the nearby villages.

Together, Sesshomaru and Arisa went inside, and saw a man with thick eyebrows, looking like a lunatic.

Sensing their presence, the man looked up to see his visitors.

"Kaijinbo. Make me a sword from this." He said directly as he threw the demon's head towards him. Catching it properly, the man gave him a low, evil laugh.

"Sesshomaru? This would definitely make a fine sword…"

"Make sure it will be ready after three days."

With that, he simply left the house.

Meanwhile, Arisa was uncomfortable all throughout, remaining silent the whole time as she could felt Kaijinbo's dark-red evil aura. When she followed behind Sesshomaru, Kaijinbo called out to her.

"Young woman. It surprises me that you are with a strong, ruthless demon like Sesshomaru."

"So…?"

"It's nothing. Just an observation." He said, grinning widely. It suddenly gave her the scare, and quickly went outside.

Sesshomaru noticed her unusual frightened expression.

"Is something the matter?"

Arisa flinched. "N-nothing…!"

He studied her for a while, before going on his way.

* * *

Arisa felt pressured at how she do couldn't anything but heal and sense auras. She wanted to know how to attack demons with the power she had, and to defend herself as well because she didn't want to entirely depend on Sesshomaru all the time. She was able to do something with demons though, but she didn't know how to manage it. It was entirely coincidental, after all. Then, she suddenly remembered Kaede's words during her first days in the feudal era.

_If you happen to have questions, just come at my village._

In an instant, she considered that suggestion and decided to search for that village once again. She can still remember how the village she went to before looked like, and Kaede said that her village was just a mountain away from it.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to wait for that sword, right?"

He only stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I know you won't abide if I will ask you to lead me to Kaede's village. So…I'm borrowing Ah-un for a while."

"I do not know anyone with the name Kaede."

"Oh, she's a priestess from a certain village."

Sesshomaru paused for a second. "Go ahead."

"Where will I meet you?"

"At Kaijinbo's place, exactly at dawn. We will leave you if you are late."

"That has to be a joke…"

"It is not."

"Okay! Fine, I get it."

Arisa went to Ah-un, gently petting his heads.

"Will you come with me, please, Ah-un?" she sweetly asked, her voice soft.

Ah-un just grunted, and readied himself. He gestured Arisa to ride on.

"Thank you…!"

Slowly, she climbed on it, and shortly after, they flew.

* * *

She was in awe as flying in the sky felt magical; that it was too good to be true.

"Ah-un, please lower down so I will be able to recognize the villages."

The creature obediently followed, as she tried to criticize every village she was seeing. And finally, she saw that village she once went and looked for a specific mountain. There, she spotted a village nearby, and had a huge feeling that it was Kaede's.

"Ah-un. Let's go there!" she said as she pointed out the village.

When they arrived at the village, the townspeople who saw her became extremely cautious that they had to go and call for the village huntsmen. She got shocked at the sudden hunting gears pointed at them. Ah-un started growling loudly.

"Calm down, Ah-un…"

Her animal friend did as she said, until she continued to speak.

"U-umm…we are not here to do harm. I'm only here to see Kaede-san."

However, they started throwing question at her one by one.

_'What's with that strange clothing? And what would you want with Kaede?'_

_'What country did you come from?'_

_'And why are you with a demon?'_

She huffed quietly at their interrogations.

_Oh boy, here we go again with my clothes…_

"Please, just tell her that someone named Arisa has come to see her. She will know."

They all looked dubiously at her for a minute before finally ordering someone to go and call for Kaede, and she sighed.

_Geez…I didn't know trust issues were a big hit in the past…_

She petted Ah-un while waiting for permission. Suddenly, the villagers who were doubtful of her moments ago were accommodating.

"This way, Ms. Arisa."

"Pardon us for our rude behavior earlier…" one man said with a nervous laugh.

"S-sure…"

Arisa looked around for an empty space where she could let Ah-un rest, but couldn't spot anything.

"Umm…is there some place where my friend here could stay?" she asked politely.

"If you'd like, we'll take him to the forest just near our village. There is a big, sacred tree over there which is perfect for him." The men offered kindly.

"Thank you! I'll allow him in your care."

* * *

One of the men led Arisa to a hut, and when she entered, the old priestess warmly welcomed her.

"You finally came, Arisa."

"Kaede-san. I was thinking that maybe there's something more I could do with my powers besides healing and sensing auras…"

"Oh…? So you weren't just an ordinary woman, after all."

Arisa laughed nervously at her opinion. "I…I guess so."

"At any rate, yes. You could do more. Maybe a weapon would come in handy. Like what I use, the bow and arrow. I usually infuse my spiritual powers on it, and when it hits the target, it would be purified and be gone."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any experience with weapons…and it would take me a longer time."

"Are you perhaps in a hurry?"

"Yes…I will only be here for three days at most."

"Hmm…I see. Well then, we'll have to settle with the arts of onmyodo, thought it is not my expertise."

_Onmyodo…?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

"My basic knowledge with onmyodo is that you use your spiritual powers directly as your main weapon. You can apply it by knowing the famous nine symbolic cuts by heart. The symbols you will need to harness depend on your target's strength and your power increases as you continue to master it." Kaede instructed.

"Is it possible that an onmyoji can defend itself?"

"Yes. You can actually do it now. You just have to set up a barrier. Though you will need a lot of concentration."

"That's amazing…! Then, I want to try setting up a barrier first."

"Okay. It's the same as when you heal a person. But this time, you should do it as if you are healing yourself."

Arisa took a deep breath, and then clasped her hands; her index fingers pointing upward together as the sign for making a barrier.

However, as soon as she was half-way towards completing a barrier, she would stop as it was becoming difficult for her to retain her concentration. And she had to try and try again. Eventually, there were times that she wanted to give up, but Kaede always encouraged her, that she only had a day to at least accomplish it.

"Kaede-san! I…I need a break!" she called out, huffing.

"Sure you can." Kaede said with a chuckle.

"Healing is a lot easier than putting up a barrier…!"

"I guess you could say that, as it was born in you to be a healer. But as you explore other techniques, it is quite challenging."

Arisa sighed.

"Oh well. I have no choice but to bear with it."

* * *

Throughout the day, she had been doing her best to concentrate in order to finally complete a barrier. Ultimately, late at night, she was able to successfully put up a perfect light blue barrier, much to her happiness.

"Kaede-san! I-I did it!"

Kaede mirthfully laughed. "That's great!"

"Continue on, and we'll see how long you'll be able to put it up."

Arisa tried all her might and she could put it up at the maximum of only 30 minutes.

"…that's it?" she mumbled in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be so down about it. For a first-timer like you, that is already an accomplishment. Mind you, I was only able to do so for only 10 minutes during my first time." Kaede reassured.

"R-really…?"

"Yes. It seems you really have a hidden, strong potential."

"There is so much more about barriers. You will need to learn how to put it up while concentrating and at the same time, doing other things. Also, you will need to learn how to conceal it."

Overwhelmed by the subtasks, Arisa scratched her head forcefully.

"No way…"

Kaede laughed. "Do not worry. You will learn them in no time. But, we need to rest. It's almost midnight."

"Alright… but first, I need to check on Ah-un."

"Be sure to come back right after. Demons are lurking everywhere."

"Yes, I will."

* * *

She went to the forest where the village men placed Ah-un, and there she found him sleeping soundly just under the sacred tree. She lightly approached him, and hugged him.

"Please wait a little longer, Ah-un."She whispered, waking the creature up. He licked her cheeks twice, before she bid goodbye and went back to Kaede's hut, and slept.

* * *

The next day.

"Kaede-san. I will learn onmyodo today."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. I will continue the barrier lessons tomorrow."

"Okay. Wait for me."

Kaede said as she went out. She went to the shrine located above her hut, where she hid some scrolls and books regarding onmyodo. Before returning, she stopped for a while beside the grave near the shrine – her elder sister's grave.

_Kikyo-onee san, a powerful one has appeared in this world. But I wonder what her purpose is…_

* * *

Kaede laid out a few of the scrolls and books that she got from the shrine in front of Arisa.

"First, we'll start by memorizing the nine symbolic cuts: _Rin, Kyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen._"

Arisa nodded as she continued to listen, while starting to familiarize herself with the symbols.

"The first three cuts represent a simple attack on demons or evil spirits. You can only use one when it is just a weak yokai. Use the three if they are your average wandering demons. Apply the five cuts if they are stronger than normal."

After that, she showed the hand signs for _Rin, Kyo, To, Sha_ and _Kai_. She gave Arisa an hour to manipulate them. After which, she continued to discuss the sixth up to the ninth cut.

"The sixth to ninth symbolic cuts, known as the _verse_ cuts, however, require more power and concentration. Since it is literally a verse - meaning, you cannot use one symbol alone; Jin, Retsu, Zai, and Zen are connected. It is indeed a potent magic, but when you use it all the time, it will eventually drain you. In worst cases, it could make you unable to move for days."

Arisa gasped. "I see…"

"You could use it to kill bigger and stronger demons like Naraku. Do you perhaps know him?"

She flinched at the sudden mention of the guy. "Y-yes…"

"He is an example of which you can apply the verse cuts. Unfortunately, he is the cunning and despicable type and is currently using the power of the sacred jewel. Though he will definitely be injured if you try to use it, he can still manage to escape. So, before you try the verse cut on him, you will have to separate him from the sacred jewel."

Kaede proceeded to show the hands signs for _Jin, Retsu, Zai_ and _Zen_. This time, she gave her two hours to manipulate the signs.

* * *

"I'm done, Kaede-san."

"By the way, you can silently utter the symbols aloud or in your mind. Either is fine, but do not forget the hand signs. The faster, the better. I will now explain if you use _all_ of the cuts."

Arisa swallowed hard, as she had a feeling that it was quite a burden to handle.

"Using the entire cuts make way to a stronger technique: Eternal sealing. The sealed individual will be alive, but he or she will never be able to escape, unless another powerful onmyoji such as you will free him/her. Although, it is quite a rare appearance."

She was rather surprised at Kaede referring to her as a powerful onmyoji; whereas she was just a college student in the modern life.

"However, there is a big, inevitable consequence once you apply the seal. It can only be applied once by the caster, and after which…the caster dies." Kaede said, her tone grim.

Arisa found herself unable to react. She was too shocked at the corresponding consequence.

"I just hope that there won't be a time where you will need to use the entire cuts, most especially when encountering Naraku." Kaede said worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Feeling the uneasy atmosphere, Kaede quickly tried to disperse it.

"Setting that aside, onmyoji tricks are really good, because you don't need to consider using all the cuts...unless you want to learn the bonus part."

"And that would be…?" Arisa asked quietly.

"The use of shikigami. They can act as your messenger or you partner-in-crime. They will obey and protect you, as long as your contract with them does not falter."

"Is it hard to learn as well?"

"Not really. When you master the nine cuts, you can summon yourself a shikigami. But you will need a sacred object for that, like sutras."

"I see…I think the messenger type will be useful." She said with a small smile.

"Well then, let's start your training."

"Okay…!"

* * *

Kaede asked some of the village hunters' assistance as they went to an area where demons were constantly lurking.

Arisa felt nervous as they drew near the said area.

"Don't worry. The demons here are manageable. We'll be there to back you up." Kaede said, comforting her.

Slowly, they entered the forest, and upon their entry, demons of different categories and appearances welcomed them.

"Kaede-san…! How am I supposed to know if they are weak or not…?" Arisa asked as she stepped back, trembling a little.

"You can use your ability to sense. If they don't release any dark aura, you can use one of the first two cuts, or both. If they release a light aura, use the three cuts. But if they exude darker ones but not that close compared to Naraku's as what you have previously seen, then you should use the five cuts. But don't forget to take note of harmless demons. Usually, they don't emit any aura at all."

"Alright…"

She started focusing, and soon, she could see that most of them release light auras. She then chose to target the weaker ones first. She began to chant the symbols, together with imploring its hand signs.

"Rin, Kyo!"

A wave of pure light came out of her palms, and the demons which were at close range were purified in an instant, vanishing like glitters of light.

"That's wonderful, Arisa! Keep going!" Kaede called out, and she continued battling the weaker ones. She quickly sensed the others that had lighter aura coming for her from behind, and faced them.

"Rin, Kyo, To!"

A slightly bigger wave of pure and pearly white glow came out and the demons which sneakily attacked her disappeared.

* * *

The demons who were flocking the forest were now gone, and the forest looked like it had never been occupied by demons.

"It seems you have purified the forest as well. The gloomy energy all over it has been erased." Kaede said with a smile.

"I…I did it, Kaede-san!" Arisa exclaimed, holding both the old woman's hands; her eyes beaming with gratitude.

"I'm sure that you can extend the coverage of your power. With just a little more training, you can defeat demons even at a distance."

"That would really be great…!"

"Yes, but you still need to be careful."

"Yes, I will."

Little did they know that a wretched bug was watching them, hidden among the trees. Once it was done gathering information, it flew off, going back to its owner.

* * *

They returned to the village by dusk, and as soon as Kaede and Arisa reached the hut, they were welcomed by a familiar group.

"Arisa…is that you?" Kagome greeted.

Arisa's eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kagome!" she greeted back and quickly went and hugged her. The young priestess hugged her back.

"What brought you here?"

"Oh, so many things happened." She said, smiling a little.

"Keh, so it's you again." Inuyasha said, snorting.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It has been a while and you still treat me like that?"

"But of course. You awfully reek of Sesshomaru's scent!"

"So you're still travelling with Sesshomaru…?" Miroku asked, a little surprised.

"Yes…actually, I was with him before I came here to see Kaede."

"But are you okay, being with him and all?" the woman with the bone-like weapon asked.

Arisa gazed at her for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am Sango, by the way. And this little one here is my cat, Kirara."

"They both joined us several days after that incident with the same goal of killing Naraku and completing the sacred jewel shards." Kagome inserted.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that, Sango. I am Arisa. And yes, I am fine with accompanying Sesshomaru. At least, I managed to." She said with a short laugh.

"…well, if you ever find trouble being with him, you can always come to us." Kagome sincerely said.

"Kagome…!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled, and she only glared at him.

"Seriously…chill out, Inuyasha." Arisa said, trying to calm him down.

With that, she started sharing her story and her purpose as to why she came to visit Kaede. All of them were astonished, as Kaede eventually explained her situation.

* * *

"So you're more of a healer… but now you're an onmyoji as well…" Kagome commented.

"Doesn't look like it…right?" Arisa replied, chuckling nervously.

"Of course! You're clothes do not match with…"

Arisa cleared her throat. "Well, I am _sorry_ about that…!"

"Inuyasha…sit." Kagome said, her tone a bit annoyed. Immediately, the half-demon's face slammed on the floor.

"He never learns." Sango commented, while Miroku nodded in disappointment.

Arisa laughed inwardly, and she could tell how fun and comfortable they are with each other. She then noticed the subtle, careful movements Inuyasha had been making, and she couldn't help but be a little curious about it.

"Are you wounded, Inuyasha?"

He winced. "H-how'd you know about that!?"

"It's more of an honest observation…"

"Yes…it's true, Arisa. We battled Goshinki and unfortunately, he was badly wounded and Tetsusaiga broke. That's why we forced him to rest for now and look for Totosai tomorrow, to fix his sword." Kagome explained.

"I see… I can heal you, if you want."

"Don't bother. I'll be fine in no time." he quickly protested.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I am!"

Kagome then went beside him and offered to check on his wound. In no time at all, he gave in, his face flushing pink a little.

"Why didn't you just tell me that it's Kagome you want?" she said, making the aforementioned woman blush. Miroku, Sango and Shippo snickered on the corner.

"Shut up! It's not like that...!"

Arisa sighed in defeat.

_Cheers to another stubborn dog demon I know._

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha's group departed early.

"Then, we'll be going." Kagome said, as Arisa and Kaede stood at the door.

"Good luck on your training, Arisa-chan." Sango added, and she smiled.

"Thank you so much. I hope you find Totosai right away. I'm somehow worried about Inuyasha, his sword being broken and all."

"Yes. I hope we'll see each other again." As Kagome said that, she waved the two of them goodbye and followed the others who went ahead.

"Can't Kagome heal? I mean, she's a priestess too…" Arisa suddenly asked Kaede as they returned inside the hut.

"She is the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo. Just like her, she can, but with the use of herbs and such. They harness good purification powers, and use the bow and arrow as their weapon. But right now, her powers are yet to match with my sister's. But eventually, she will, if she puts more effort on it."

Arisa only nodded, as she cannot really differentiate. At the beginning, she had used herbs too, not until she discovered she has natural healing powers.

_I wonder..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

Hello to everyone who kept reading this. :3 Y'all make me happy and inspired! :3

So, I don't know if you've seen my responses to your reviews, so to make sure, I will just post it here as well.

To dindagangleader14: _Thank you so much, and I really, really appreciate your constant reviews. :-) __ And as for your recent question if Rin will be here…I'm sorry, but she won't. :( __ Instead, I used the insert character (Arisa) as her replacement. ^_^_

To zelico: _Thank you very much for your wonderful review. I'm doing my best to keep it up. :-)_

To Layla347: _Thank you very much as well for saying so! Because, sometimes, I'm really not sure if I'm actually writing this well enough. Hehe_

Btw, the previous three chapters were one and the same, so I had published them at once.

The next chapter is now here!

**Chapter 27:**

Kaede continued to guide Arisa towards her training on how to maintain her barrier while doing other things. She had trouble with it at first, but as they progressed, she was now getting the hang of it.

During one of their breaks, she couldn't help but ask the Kaede about the sacred jewel, and Kikyo.

"My sister Kikyo was given the task of purifying the sacred jewel, and kept it from the hands of those with evil minds. But then, Naraku appeared and tore the two apart. He shape-shifted into each of them, betraying each other. But at that time, I still didn't know what really happened. Some of the villagers saw that she had sealed Inuyasha at the sacred tree, and when she arrived at the village, she was badly wounded while holding the sacred jewel. She instructed us to burn it along with her body, hoping it will never have to cause trouble again. But after fifty years had passed, the sacred jewel was born within Kagome; thus, making her the reincarnation of my sister. When I look closely at her, she does resemble Kikyo onee-san."

"But what do you mean when you said Naraku tore the two of them…?"

"Oh, I meant my sister and Inuyasha. They were once in love with each other."

Arisa had now brought the puzzle together. "I see…so that explains everything. Does Naraku like Kikyo or something?"

"Perhaps...yes; as he was originally Onigumo, the bandit taken care of my sister. He had taken a liking to her, but fed himself to demons. Thus, Naraku was born."

"If Kikyo died…then how was she brought back to life? I heard from Shippo that she was resurrected."

"The demoness Urasue did it. She stole her ashes and used half of Kagome's soul…therefore, reviving her. But she isn't the Kikyo we knew. Her soul is still trapped in the depths of revenge and darkness. She is wandering right now, but I don't really know what her goal is."

"Oh… what about the sacred jewel? How was Naraku able to get a hold of it again?"

"Kagome accidentally shot an arrow on it during their chase. It had scattered all over, and of course, many demons had set their eyes on it. As she was the only one who could sense it, I had her team up with Inuyasha to gather them back together before everyone else does. Unfortunately, Naraku was already on the move as well. Oh, and I told you that Inuyasha was sealed, right? Kagome was the one who had the seal undone."

Arisa only remained silent, as she had no idea how to respond to such complicated events.

* * *

Arisa went back to her training, and before she could even begin her lesson on concealing, the sun had already set down. She was able to hold up her barrier while doing something, but still, only for 30 minutes maximum.

"Oh, great. And I need to leave early tomorrow…"

"That's okay. You can always come back, or train on your own. I'll just give you the tip for concealing:

Relax and blend with your environment."

* * *

Arisa easily fell asleep once she lied down on the bedding that Kaede provided for her to use.

_This kid is quite the fast learner._

Kaede thought, smiling, as she lied down beside her.

Early morning, the next day…

"Thank you so much for everything, Kaede-san!" She said with all the sincerity in the world, and hugged the old priestess.

Kaede laughed. "No problem at all. Do not forget to visit if you have the chance."

"I will take note of that." She replied, grinning.

"By the way, can you sense the presence of sacred jewel shards?"

"I can't, unfortunately. I think Kagome has some of them, right? But I never did sense those." Arisa replied, pausing.

"Though, there was only one time, when Naraku offered an arm to Sesshomaru. There was a shard in it, but it was emitting a dark aura that was the same with his..." she added.

"I see..."

She then waved goodbye, and went to the forest. Soon, Ah-un was in her sight, but someone else was there. And she didn't expect it to be…

* * *

"Sesshomaru…?"

He was looking at her, straight in the eye.

"Hurry up."

"Uh, yes…!"

She sprinted towards them, and slowly, she climbed up on Ah-un and shortly after, they flew. Arisa was surprised to see Sesshomaru flying, because he never did until now.

"So you can actually fly, huh?" she commented, but she didn't receive an answer from the man.

"Nice talking to you…" she murmured to herself, and Sesshomaru still kept quiet.

* * *

While on their way to Kaijinbo's place, Arisa tried asking a question, hoping that he would finally answer.

"How come you went on your way to…you know...see me?"

"You were late, so I thought something might have happened to you."

"Huh...!? But I woke up as early as I can!"

"My time says you are late, so it is."

"What kind of reasoning is that…" she mumbled in defeat.

After an awkward silence, she decided to ask again.

"By the way, how were you able to find me?"

"I have already memorized your scent so it is easy to find you."

She blushed at his casual statement, and it made her unable to speak.

"Why are you blushing?"

Startled by his sudden question, she quickly looked up; only to find him staring at her.

"I-it's nothing…! Now take those eyes off of me!" she demanded shyly.

"You are being weird." The dog demon replied flatly.

"It's you who is acting weird!"

* * *

They reached Kaijinbo's place, and they found Jaken inside his house, split in half.

"Oh my god! Jaken!" Arisa quickly crouched down, and tried putting his body together.

_This is gross, but since he is a demon, this'll probably work._

She proceeded to feel if he had a pulse, and her face went white when she couldn't feel anything.

"Sesshomaru…he's…!" she said, teary-eyed.

"This must be Kaijinbo's doing. Move aside, Arisa." Sesshomaru said as he instantly drew his Tenseiga, and there, he saw the pallbearers of the underworld. He immediately sliced them; but to Arisa, it looked like he was just slicing the air. She was even more surprised that he had called her by her name, and she couldn't help but comment.

"Y-you finally said my name…"

"Twice."

"Huh…? But this is the first time…"

"Dullard."

"When did you say it the first time, then?"

"Remember it on your own."

"Oh, come on…!" she complained, pouting.

* * *

A few seconds later, Jaken opened his eyes, and was instantly happy to see his master.

"Jaken, thank goodness you're back!" Arisa said as he grabbed the little demon in her arms.

"H-hey! Let me go, Arisa!"

"What happened here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's terrible, milord. When I came to get your sword, Kaijinbo wasn't himself. He was calling it 'Tokijin', and then he just straight-up killed me with it…!"

His expression hardened.

"Is it possible...that you brought me back to life, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Who else is capable of that?"

Jaken's face brightened up. "N-no one, milord!"

_He could admit saving Jaken, but couldn't when it was me? How bias...! _Arisa thought, sulking.

* * *

Thanks to Sesshomaru's pro-tracking instincts, they were able to locate which way Kaijinbo went. However, they were stopped by a woman, who was holding a fan.

"Sesshomaru, right?" she casually greeted them, but he didn't answer her. Arisa examined the woman, and was shocked to find that she had the same aura as Naraku's, though it was weaker than his. But the shade was pretty much the same.

"Who are you, and what is your relationship with Naraku…?" Arisa suddenly asked, and the woman chuckled.

"Am I that obvious? My name is Kagura, but don't worry. I am not here to fight."

"Out with it." Sesshomaru flatly interrupted.

"Your Tokijin was held by Kaijinbo, but before he could even use it once more, the sword's demonic aura consumed him. It's still in the field right after this forest. Inuyasha and his friends are there as well."

Arisa grimaced. _Oh no…I don't like the sound of this._

Sesshomaru simply went past Kagura after hearing what he had to hear.

"So it's waiting for its owner to come and get it." He replied a while later, as he set off to claim his sword. Arisa and Jaken meekly followed.

Still wary of her, Arisa continued to feel if she was about to do something offensive. But when she looked back, Kagura was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Before Sesshomaru went to the field Kagura had told them, he immediately told his two companions to wait for him. As usual, Jaken obediently followed. But as for Arisa... she waited for him to go there first before she would follow and take a look of what would happen, again. She was worried that Sesshomaru would endanger himself again.

"Make sure you don't get noticed. Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me for sure."

"Yes, I will be careful. And he won't kill you. He even saved you, so you should rather be thankful."

"I am forever thankful, for your information…!"

* * *

What Kagura said was indeed true. Sesshomaru saw the Tokijin stuck on the ground, its demonic aura strongly emanating; while Inuyasha was there, waiting for the owner.

"Sesshomaru…!? You're the owner of that evil sword?" Inuyasha asked incredulously as soon as he noticed him approaching the sword.

Sesshomaru didn't bother answering him, and took hold of the sword. The demonic aura started bursting, as if trying to attack and consume him. However, it soon dissipated, and he was able to wield it.

Arisa watched in horror, as she cannot take the evil aura coming out from the sword itself. As much as she wanted to go and somehow dissipate the dark energy, she can't. By then, she was relieved that Sesshomaru was able to handle it, and now the sword was his.

_Okay…he really is someone you wouldn't want to mess with…_

"Well then, how about a duel, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru pompously asked.

Inuyasha gladly accepted his offer, lifting his sword.

"No problem! I've been waiting to test my newly-formed Tetsusaiga against you anyway!"

Meanwhile, Arisa smacked her face the moment Sesshomaru suggested that.

_What in the world is this guy thinking!? He was supposed to leave upon claiming that sword! And this idiotic younger brother let himself get provoked. Gah!_

* * *

The two began battling furiously, but Sesshomaru proved himself to be too skilled. Moreover, Inuyasha was having a hard time with his sword, putting himself at a great disadvantage.

Even Arisa who was at the sides noticed that Inuyasha wasn't swinging his sword properly.

_Uh oh…this means trouble…_

He then decided to ditch his sword, and charged at Sesshomaru directly, only to be repelled easily by him. He was thrown hard to the ground, and when the older brother was about to strike back, there was a sudden change in the air.

Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha's eyes had turned red and his youki became different, already similar to that of a true demon's. For a second, he trembled in fear. Nevertheless, he continued to attack but before he could even reach him, Totosai jumped in and sent blasts of fires in between them, making them escape. Kagome shouted her famous "Sit!" and they all carried him away.

* * *

Arisa saw all of that, and she could also tell that something changed within Inuyasha, and it wasn't good. She was somehow thankful for Totosai's interference, so the two brothers didn't have to battle any longer. Seeing Sesshomaru approaching the forest with a twisted expression, she immediately ran back as fast she could.

She was panting as she reached Jaken who was busy tending Ah-un. When she looked back, she was shocked to see that Sesshomaru was drawing near, and so she quickly held her breath as to not let Sesshomaru find out about her sneaky business.

Jaken tried her best to act casual as he greeted him.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama…!"

Arisa only smiled at him, making him lift an eyebrow at her.

"I knew you were there."

She abruptly let out her breath, and now she was struggling a bit, trying to breathe.

"S-seriously?"

"Hmph."

"At least you got your sword, right…?" she said right away, with a nervous laugh.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, as he was now deep in thought. He was still wondering about the sudden change in Inuyasha's youki earlier, and it angered him that he feared about it for even a second. He clicked his tongue, and it was loud enough to be heard by them. It made Arisa flinch.

"L-look, I'm sorry…!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused tone, much to her surprise.

"You just clicked your tongue…so I thought you were mad at me…"

"Preposterous. I am not mad at you." he said and subsequently walked away.

Arisa and Jaken both sighed in relief as they followed after him.

Behind the scenes, Kagura was there, who witnessed everything.

_Hmm…perhaps Sesshomaru might be able to kill Naraku._

She thought as she released her feather hairpin, transforming into a big one. She then rode on it, and she flew away from the area.

* * *

Feeling uncomfortable at Sesshomaru's tense atmosphere, Arisa decided to let him open up.

"What happened, Sesshomaru? Don't tell me you are angry about not injuring Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It does not concern you."

"Excuse me, but it does! Your tension is everywhere and I cannot stand it!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, but his expression was back to being blank as he faced her. Strangely, his mood had been uplifted; knowing that her concern was for him.

"Inuyasha became a full demon."

"Really? But isn't that great...? Who knew he could level up—"

"A half-demon like him can _never_ turn into a full demon." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone, cutting her off.

Arisa bit her lower lip. "What do you mean…?"

"There must be something that had triggered that. But I do not know, yet."

"Oh…"

"And it is very disturbing."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you are somewhat…scared?"

Sesshomaru scowled at her. "Why would I be?"

"I mean, look at you. Usually, you won't even care about anything Inuyasha-related except when it involves the Tetsusaiga."

"Something unusual has occurred, so I am only curious about it."

"Hmm...whatever you say." Arisa said, smiling a little.

_I wish this would be the trigger for him to start accepting Inuyasha. Because they are family, and nothing could ever change that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Eventually, Arisa rode on Ah-un as they travelled to many more forests, without being informed about who they were going to see.

"Aren't we there yet, Sesshomaru?" the modern girl asked.

"Almost." The dog demon replied bluntly.

"You've had the same answer for the nth time, and we still did not reach the place…"

"Stop complaining. We are here."

They stopped in front of a big tree, which looked just the same with the other trees located in the forest they were in. Arisa's face scrunched in confusion, trying to think what sort of difference there would be in that random tree. But when she was about to comment, the tree started transforming, and soon; a carved, old face emerged and began to speak.

_What the—a living tree? The feudal era is so full of surprises…better get used to it._

* * *

"It has been quite a while, Sesshomaru. What brings you here?"

"I have no time for formalities. I will get straight to the point, Bokuseno." He quickly replied.

"Still the arrogant youth you are. Alright then." The old tree replied with a chuckle.

_You have no idea how accurate you really are, Mr. Tree. _Arisa thought as she listened to them converse.

"I heard that the scabbards for Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were made from your branches."

"Ah, yes. Your father, a good friend of mine came and asked for it, for the swords of his two sons. The Tetsusaiga for the younger brother, and the Tenseiga for the older brother."

"Why is the Tetsusaiga given to Inuyasha?"

Bokuseno, who was curious as to why he would come all the way over his place just to ask about the two swords, already knew the reason - that he didn't like their father's distribution of the swords.

"The Tetsusaiga is meant to control Inuyasha – that is, to prevent his demon blood from overcoming him. If it happens that his demon blood reigns over, he will become insane and act out of murderous rage. However, it will soon be too much for his half-demon body to handle, and eventually, he will die if it goes on."

Arisa unintentionally gasped loudly at the information she just heard. At the same time, there was a hint of surprise in Sesshomaru's expression, and the living tree had noticed that.

"Was there a change in the course of Inuyasha's blood?"

"It was right at the moment when I attacked him, after throwing away the Tetsusaiga for some time."

"I see. Now that you know the full reason, it is up to you to decide."

* * *

Slightly paying attention to Arisa, Bokuseno decided to ask another question.

"I see you have a young human girl with you. I thought you hated humans."

"No reason." He replied flatly, and then he started walking off.

Annoyed and guilty about his rude behavior, Arisa decided to explain a little.

"About that…a lot of things led to this. For example—"

Suddenly, she felt a piercing glare over her shoulder that came from Sesshomaru. Immediately, she stopped her explanation.

_Oops-a-daisy._

"…s-so that's that. Thank you so much for telling us about Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga." She said with a nervous chuckle, and then proceeded to walk beside Sesshomaru, with Ah-un and Jaken following them from behind.

Bokuseno smiled as he watched them leave.

_I knew there was something different about Sesshomaru today._

* * *

"Umm…Sesshomaru?" Arisa carefully asked along their way.

"What."

"Now that you know the reason why Inuyasha has the Tetsusaiga… isn't that enough for you to give up on it…?"

Unfortunately, there was no answer from him, which made her go further with speaking her thoughts.

"Seriously…you're already strong enough, even without a sword."

"I did not ask for your opinion." He replied aloofly.

"Huh!?"

"And it is his problem, being a pathetic half-demon."

"Look, it is not his fault for being _born_ as a half-demon! Why can't you understand that?"

"Why should I?"

"Agh, Sesshomaru!"

Completely triggered by his inconsiderate words, Arisa continued to whine without minding her words; but Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit bothered by it. That is, until a scent of fresh blood from the nearby village had caught his nose. As if he knew what was going on in that village, he went to the direction where it came from right away.

Momentarily, Arisa felt the same vibe she felt from Inuyasha, back when he had an uncalled duel with Sesshomaru.

"Ah-un, please follow Sesshomaru. Fast!" Arisa said, panicking as she climbed up on him. Shortly after, they flew towards the village where he went.

Meanwhile, poor Jaken was left behind, crying out loud.

"How could you even forget me…!"

* * *

As soon as Ah-un and Arisa reached the village, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting already. Though, she saw the change in Inuyasha's face – his eyes were red and his fangs were bigger and very visible. His claw-like nails were longer than usual, and…he was _bloody all over_. She was more than shocked than expected.

Her moment of shock deepened as she observed the village's surroundings: a lot of revolutionaries were there, lifeless. And there was a demon that looked like a moth on the ground, lifeless as well. A few of the villagers had gathered around in one corner, including the females, all cowering in fear.

Then, she saw Kagome, who looked like she was about to cry as she helplessly watched the brothers fight, along with Sango and Shippo caring for Miroku who appeared to be hurt. She immediately approached them.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Shippo!"

All four of them turned to where the voice came from and they were all surprised to see Arisa.

"Arisa…!" Kagome called back, though it was a soft cry.

"What happened here…? Did Inuyasha do this…?"

Kagome and Sango only looked down, while Miroku was trying to sit properly and gritted his teeth, still in pain.

"He did…but it was out of anger due to Gatenmaru's doing…" he replied.

"Gatenmaru? Is he that moth-like demon over there?"

"Yes…urk!"

"H-hold on, I'll heal you right away!"

Arisa went near him and started to focus, and soon, she saw the same dark aura coming from his right hand, just like before.

"Don't tell me you are poisoned again…"

Miroku smiled lazily. "So I am flaunting too much…"

"No, you're not!" Sango interrupted, her voice cracked.

"He had taken too much of Naraku's poison insects days ago, and he has yet to recover. Then this happened..." Sango continued, trying to explain his situation.

"Insects…?" Arisa said, as she tried to remember something familiar. Then, the hive that Naraku once gave to Sesshomaru crossed her mind.

_I see…so that was the purpose of that back then._

* * *

"What exactly is in your right hand, Miroku?"

"…it's a curse from Naraku, and it's called the Wind tunnel. As much as it's convenient that it can absorb anything... it grows wider as time goes by, and ultimately, it will consume me. I just didn't expect that those insects were its weakness." Miroku revealed.

"Naraku was also responsible for the death of my comrades in demon-slaying. And he even used my younger brother Kohaku to do it, and then killed him right after…! And now, he is holding him captive and uses him for his evil plans…with the sacred jewel that sustains his life…" Sango added.

"That Naraku has brought too much tragedy in your lives…" Arisa commented with a frown as she started healing Miroku's hand. Soon, the monk had felt much better, and he was able to move, at least.

"Please refrain from exposing your hand on those insects, Miroku. I can only remove the poison, but not the curse. And I am not around all the time." Arisa warned, to which Miroku nodded.

"Though it seems your healing has reduced the hole in my hand…"

For a moment, she felt a bit dizzy, similar to when she was done curing his hand for the first time.

_Is this because I am in contact with that curse…?_

"I-is that so…" she replied, still having that thought in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

"No...Inuyasha…!"

Their conversation was cut as they all turned to Kagome, who shouted out of intense worry. Then, they shifted their attention to the brothers, and saw that Inuyasha was indeed knocked down, and couldn't even stand up anymore. And yet, Sesshomaru continued to walk towards him, seemingly with a harmful intention.

Kagome immediately ran towards Inuyasha in an attempt to protect him, to which Miroku and Sango followed, both worried that he might just strike her down.

"Stop right there! Or else…!" Kagome warned as she glared at Sesshomaru.

At the same time, Arisa went on her way and quickly stood in front of Sesshomaru, stopping him from going further. She faced him with a somber expression.

"Enough, Sesshomaru…! He's your brother, for goodness' sake! Are you really going to kill him!?"

"I will not." Sesshomaru replied, his face deadpan.

He then looked at Kagome, Miroku and Sango, who were still beside the unconscious Inuyasha. They quickly prepared themselves in a defensive position.

"Give the Tetsusaiga to him before he wakes up. It will make him revert back to his half-demon self." He instructed to them, and started walking away after.

They all gave him a quizzical look, and Arisa's eyes widened at his response.

"Wait. Why did you not kill him instantly when you had the chance? We all know your hatred towards Inuyasha…" Miroku suddenly asked, making Sesshomaru halt.

"I will spare him this time, as he is nothing but a mindless killing machine."

Later, Shippo and Kirara quickly came and gave Inuyasha his Tetsusaiga, while Arisa still stood there, watching him go.

_It almost seemed like…he came to calm his brother down._

* * *

As her heart warmed at that thought, she shifted her attention to Kagome and the others, who were busy tending to Inuyasha. Apparently, he was now awake, and back to normal.

Inuyasha looked around, his expression sad and confused.

"Did I…do all these?" he softly asked, and they all glanced worriedly at each other.

_He doesn't know…?_

"…Inuyasha, are you hurt somewhere? I could at least alleviate the pain."

However, he was quick to object. "I don't need it."

"Arisa."

A deep voice called out to her, and to her surprise, it came from Sesshomaru. He was still standing at a distance with Ah-un beside him, apparently waiting for her.

"Please don't let Inuyasha be separated from his Tetsusaiga again, no matter what. It's the only effective way of suppressing his demon blood." Arisa softly reminded.

"How did you know about this?" Kagome curiously asked.

"It's all thanks to Sesshomaru and his connections." Arisa replied with a soft smile.

"I see..."

Arisa waved them goodbye, and they waved back as well, smiling at her.

* * *

Silence came between the two as they walked, and this time, it was Sesshomaru who broke it.

"What were you doing there?"

"I only followed you. And then I saw that."

"Hmph."

Grabbing the opportunity, Arisa brought out the topic she wanted to talk about from the moment they left the village.

"Why in the world did you have to fight Inuyasha!?"

"You should be thankful that I was there to gauge on his desire to kill."

"What…?"

"Did you not hear what I said earlier? His demon form is nothing but a murderous creature that will slay everything until his body gives up."

"In other words, you were there to…stop him? And prevent him from getting devoured?"

He didn't reply, but she instantly took it as a yes.

"So you really do care for him…" Arisa continued, smiling at him.

"I do not. I will kill that half-demon at a more appropriate time." Sesshomaru answered apathetically.

"Whatever you say." Arisa replied, amused at his not-so-honest attitude.

* * *

"At any rate, you're not hurt, are you…?" she asked carefully right after, and Sesshomaru's expression turned sour.

"Do you really think that half-demon would be able to wound me?"

"Technically, yes. Twice, in fact."

He gave Arisa a stern look. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm not. I just told you the truth. But since you confronted his demon side, I thought you might've had a hard time."

"There was no difference. He was just troublesome."

"See?" she uttered with a mischievous smile.

Sesshomaru didn't retort, but glared at her instead. But soon after, his expression softened a little.

"…I am fine."

"Okay then, that's good to hear." she answered as she grabbed his arm, smiling charmingly.

His brows knitted. "Let go of my arm."

"I will, but later."

"You…" Sesshomaru said insultingly, but it didn't make her falter. Rather, it even made Arisa tighten her grip on his arm. He sighed inwardly and let Arisa off the hook.

But deep inside, it actually gladdened him that she was still concerned about him; and her initiating a chummy gesture was not at all disgusting.

* * *

They found Jaken right at the spot they left him, and the little creature's face brightened as he saw them.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Arisa! You're finally back…!"

"Sorry Jaken, I left you out of the blue…"

"Damn right you are, young woman!"

Arisa laughed nervously, and then turned to face the dog demon.

"Uh, Sesshomaru… I'm going back for a while."

"Go ahead." He replied with a stoic visage, but his voice sounded a bit tremulous.

"But…I will need to borrow Ah-un…" she requested, smiling cheekily.

"No. I will take you to the well."

Arisa's eyes went round, and Jaken's mouth fell.

"For real…?"

"Let's go." He bluntly said, ignoring her surprised question.

"Does that mean I will wait for you here once again…?" Jaken asked.

"Come if you want." Sesshomaru answered, much to his happiness.

"Certainly, sire!"

* * *

Arisa sat on the edge of the well, with Sesshomaru and Jaken in front of her.

"I'll be back after 5 days. I just…need to attend classes." She said as she lightly scratched her temple.

"To that place with tall, oddly cemented structures? Whatever you call it." Sesshomaru rarely commented that she almost wanted to laugh. She then gave him a lopsided grin instead as she recalled what happened when he went there.

"Oh, you mean the _university compound_."

He glanced side-wards for a moment, trying to hide his own embarrassment.

"You should go."

"Hold on…how am I supposed to meet you by then?"

"Ah-un will come and wait for you here after 5 days to get you to us."

"Okay, sounds good!" she said, and then went off to jumping into the well.

Jaken climbed into it, and took a peek. "Interesting. But how come I can't even go into that world where Arisa is…?"

Realizing that there was no answer, he looked back at once and saw Sesshomaru, already on his way.

"W-wait for me, Sesshomaru-sama!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31

A very quick note:

Sorry everyone! It took me some time before resuming because I caught up with the Kimetsu no Yaiba manga and it's actually a mistake because I've been feeling down about it for three whole days (lol). And so I wasn't that _inspired_ but Sesshomaru appeared in my dreams and scolded me - that I should get my ass back to finishing this story or else. Therefore I'm publishing two chapters today! :)

**Chapter 31:**

Arisa climbed out of the well, and the sunset sky welcomed her.

"Phew!"

The air and surroundings were indeed fresher and more natural in the feudal era, but the present-day setting was still something she occasionally missed.

* * *

"Mom, Jin, Ayame nee-san! I'm home!" she greeted as she opened their door.

Their mother and Jin, who were seated at the sofa watching television, quickly stood up and greeted her happily.

"Oh, you're finally here!" their mother said.

"Sis, welcome back!" Jin said as well.

"Yes. Where's Ayame?"

"She still hasn't come home from her work tour."

"Oh, I see. By the way, what day is it now?"

"It's Sunday…"

Arisa gasped. "What!? I was out for a week, then?"

"Two weeks, actually." Their mother answered.

"What!? Then I better go and prepare my school stuff…!"

Their mother and Jin chuckled as they watched her frantically go upstairs.

* * *

Later that night, Ayame had come home, and visited Arisa in her room.

"Coming in!" she exclaimed, which made Arisa jolt from her seat.

"Welcome back, Arisa. You really took your time with Sesshomaru, huh?" she teased, but there was faint jealousy in between the lines.

"It turned out to be like that, because he put himself in trouble…" Arisa replied with a small laugh.

"What!? What happened? How is he?"

"Just some scratches he got from being too _adventurous_…but don't worry, he's fine."

"Well that's a relief…!" she said, and smiled.

There was a short pause before the two talked again.

"Do you really like him...?" Arisa carefully asked.

"Yes, I do. I know that I just interacted with him for several moments but until now...I still think of him." Ayame replied gently, and it made Arisa's heart ache.

_What should I do..._

Ayame noticed the pile of books on her table, and commented.

"Looks like you've got a lot to catch up on."

"Y-yes, since I've been absent for two weeks..." Arisa replied, chuckling nervously.

"Okay then. I'll leave you so you can concentrate."

"Thanks."

With that, Ayame left her room. Arisa rested for a while, and stared at her bedroom wall. She then spotted the handkerchief she used to bandage Sesshomaru's wounds, neatly folded and encased in clear plastic, hanging on the wall near her window. It made her remember her moments with Sesshomaru, and when she thought of that time she unknowingly grabbed his arm, she was stunned. Soon, a light blush crept up her face.

_Why in the world did I even do that!?_

She screamed internally, as she shook her head, trying to erase the memory.

Though Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind which was also astonishing; she deemed her gesture as certainly embarrassing. Her heart continued to pound as she thought of their moments.

_Get yourself together, Arisa...! You came back to think about school, not him!_

* * *

Arisa reported to school the next day, with Yukino and Mari anticipating a big explanation regarding her absence.

"Where did you go this time?" Yukino asked.

"Umm…well…"

"What?" Mari impatiently said.

"I…went with my sister on her field work!"

Yukino and Mari's eyebrows knitted."

"But…why would you? Knowing it was the weekdays…"Mari commented.

"You see, she told me it would only be for two days, so I got excited and went with her last weekend. But then her boss said that she had to extend. Surely I didn't want to travel alone, so I stayed and waited for her."

"For two whole weeks, Arisa?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh well, it can't be helped. We'll lend you our notes, if you want." Yukino suggested, and Arisa's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you so much!"

A while later, Arisa grabbed onto her cell phone and sent a quick message to Ayame.

* * *

'Sis, I told Yukino and Mari that I went with you on your work. That would also be my reason when I will report to our class adviser. I can't ever tell them about Sesshomaru or about the story I once made. I'm really sorry, but please bear with me!'

Ayame read aloud while on her way to work.

She sighed, and then smiled weakly. "Seriously, this girl…"

* * *

Dawn came, and Sesshomaru woke up from his nap.

"Jaken."

There was no answer from the loyal companion, causing him to look in his direction. He was there, sleeping soundly, and even drooling. Seconds later, a rock hit his head, instantly waking him up.

"Aaahh! Who the hell would dare throw a rock at—"

"It is me."

Jaken froze at the casual yet warning tone of Sesshomaru.

"O-oh…I-I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. It was a slip of the tongue…" he nervously replied, but the dog demon only looked at him, expressionless.

"Go to the well with Ah-un and fetch Arisa."

"Five days have passed already!?"

"Now."

"Right away, milord!"

Jaken quickly went to Ah-un and took a ride as Sesshomaru watched them fly away.

* * *

"Mom, where's Jin?" Arisa asked as she went down with her bag filled with some necessities.

"He's in his room as usual, playing games."

"How about Ayame-nee?"

"She's yet to be home. Why?"

"Umm…I'm going to the other world."

"My, you're going there this instant?" her mother replied thoughtfully.

"Yes…I told Sesshomaru I'd be back after 5 days. Knowing him, he might get awfully mad." Arisa said with a troubled smile.

"It seems you and Sesshomaru have finally become friends."

_Friends...huh._

"N-not really…"

Nevertheless, her mother gave her a cheerful smile. "Keep safe over there, and be mindful of the days."

"I will…but if I don't make it back by Monday, please make an excuse for me if ever the university asks." She pleaded, tittering.

After a moment of silence, their mother chuckled. "…okay then, as long as you can cope up with your studies."

"Thanks, Mom. Please give them my regards. I'm off."

She went to the forest as quick as lightning. Once she reached the well, she jumped off, as if it was a part of her routine. She already knew that she couldn't get back to her normal life anymore, ever since the day she decided to try getting back to the olden times.

_I don't know…but I really can't wait to see Sesshomaru!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Arisa got out of the well, but Ah-un was nowhere yet to be seen.

_I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru said that Ah-un will be here to pick me up. Maybe he's still on the way._

She then sat on the grassy ground, enjoying the fresh air when suddenly; a brown-haired female cat demon wearing a floral ornament casually landed in front of her.

"Hello there."

"Who are you!?" she asked suspiciously in surprise, and crawled backwards from the sudden appearance of the cat demon.

Whilst doing that, she sensed if she was emitting any kind of aura. But, she had an aura of mixed colors which was new to her, so she couldn't really tell if she was good or bad.

The cat demon gave her a pixie smile. "Oh, I am Shunran. Would you mind if I give you a little gift?"

Arisa's brows knitted. "Why? We barely even know each other..."

Still with a pixie smile, she handed her a flowery bracelet.

"Please wear it. I give this to everyone I meet, so you don't have to worry. It's actually a token for my love of friendships."

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Arisa continued to ask as she still looked at her dubiously.

"I just want to make friends. I gave one to Sesshomaru back then…"

"You know Sesshomaru?"

"Of course! We are childhood friends." Shunran said, smiling innocently right after.

"He didn't mention having any childhood friends though. I don't even see him wearing one like this."

"What!? So that means... he discarded it. Ugh, he really is still cold until now…" Shunran replied wistfully.

As if sensing someone familiar, Shunran's expression changed into a cautious one for a second.

"A-at any rate, here you go. I hope to see you again." She said with a smile and in an instant, she disappeared.

Arisa stared at the bracelet for a while, and truthfully, it was pretty cute.

_Oh well. I guess there's nothing wrong with wearing this one. I'll just ask Sesshomaru about it later._

* * *

However, the moment she wore the bracelet, it disappeared - much to her bewilderment.

_That's strange…I could still feel it, but how did it become invisible….?_

"Arisa!"

Jaken shouted as soon as he spotted Arisa near the well, looking antsy and didn't even turn to his direction.

"Hey, Arisa!" he shouted again once he and Ah-un had landed. Only then did the young woman notice them.

"Oh…! Jaken, Ah-un!" she greeted happily.

"What seems to be the matter? You look like you're worried about something." Jaken asked curiously, followed by a gentle grunt from Ah-un.

"I-it's nothing! We better go."

Together, Arisa and Jaken climbed onto Ah-un and flew towards the place Sesshomaru was waiting.

* * *

The moment they reached the ground and Sesshomaru was in sight, Arisa's heart fluttered.

"Sesshomaru…!" she greeted, but he only glanced at her with his normally blank expression.

"We are going."

"To where now, exactly?"

"To find Naraku and kill him."

Dropping Naraku's name sent her the shivers.

"But why...?"

"I will make him regret messing with me."

She was about to protest, but a gust of wind interrupted her, along with the appearance of a familiar woman who had the same aura as Naraku's.

Her eyes widened when she had a clearer view of her.

_Kagura…!_

"It's you again!" Jaken said in annoyance, but Kagura didn't bat him an eyelash.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, to which Kagura only smirked.

"I have come to ask a favor. But don't worry, I'll pay the price."

Sesshomaru shadily lifted an eyebrow.

"I want you to kill Naraku. In exchange, I will give you these sacred jewel shards I took from that wolf-demon." She confidently offered while showing him the two pieces of the shards.

Arisa was rather surprised at Kagura's statement, considering that she was somewhat Naraku's minion. She slowly glanced at Sesshomaru, waiting for his response as well.

However, Sesshomaru huffed quietly, but in a sarcastic manner.

"I have no interest in those jewel shards." He replied sharply, and it made Kagura upset right on the spot.

"How dare you…! Foolish coward…! "

"I will kill Naraku on my own. I do not need your permission." He said in a scathing tone, still unaffected by Kagura's outburst.

Kagura gritted her teeth out of annoyance as she released her feather hairpin which became larger. She immediately rode on it and flew away without looking back.

Sesshomaru resumed walking off as well, a little pissed by the unnecessary appearance of Kagura.

* * *

"Are you really set about going to kill Naraku…?" Arisa asked while following Sesshomaru from behind.

"Do not dare to stop me." He promptly uttered, sounding much more like a warning for her to not meddle with his plans.

Her mouth snapped shut at the seriousness of his tone. She didn't bother asking further, as she could feel that he was really not in the mood to entertain at all.

_Then that means…I will get to have more encounters with Naraku. _

She then remembered how she will have to use the verse cuts once she would face him; even with the risky consequence. Or if worse comes to worst, she would use the entire cuts to seal him. As she resolved herself to that, she remembered how he caused a lot of tragedies to people like Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango; and most especially poisoning Sesshomaru when in reality; he was the one asking for a favor.

_Alright then. I'll do it. Naraku is someone who doesn't deserve to exist in this world._

* * *

Sensing that the great dog demon's mood swing had finally settled, Arisa brought up the talk about her encounter with Shunran.

"Hey, Sesshomaru…"

"What is it?" he replied bluntly, but there was at least no agitation in his tone.

"Do you know a cat demon with the name Shunran?"

Sesshomaru suddenly ceased from walking, and faced her warily.

"Where did you meet her?"

"At the well, while I was waiting for Ah-un. She said you were her childhood friend…" she carefully replied, as she was taken aback by Sesshomaru's reaction.

"That is absurd. That cat demon is my enemy."

"Huh—"

But then, their conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of another cat demon with blue-colored hair and wearing a purple kimono, all the while freezing their surroundings.

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly, showing disinterest.

"Toran, huh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

"In the name of the Panther demons, we will seek revenge against your dog demon clan. Come to our village at once." She said in a confidently challenging tone.

"You don't seem to be contented with being defeated twice, I presume." Sesshomaru commented sarcastically, and Toran just let out a boisterous laugh.

"Nice try. But we have the means to revive our _King._"

"Oh?"

"You better come without delay, Sesshomaru. We will finally settle this fight and see who will reign."

He didn't answer, but he was glaring at her. With that, Toran vanished, leaving the place still frozen.

* * *

That night, Arisa was uncomfortable at the thought of possibly going to fight with a bunch, no - a _clan_ of cat demons, without even knowing the scale of their powers.

"So Shunran is actually one of them…?" Arisa nervously asked.

"Did she do anything to you?" Sesshomaru asked; his tone a bit sensitive.

"Could it be that that was what you were worrying over when we went to get you?" Jaken voiced out as well.

Arisa looked at them ambivalently. "Yes…about that. You see, she suddenly came and gave me a bracelet, claiming that it was just her way of being friendly. But as soon as I wore it after she left, the bracelet disappeared. Though, I can still feel it…" she explained, lifting her left hand.

"You are a fool for believing such words."

"I didn't at first, you know! She said about knowing you and being her friend...so-"

"And you really thought I have someone like that as a friend?"

Arisa's face scrunched in guilt. "She's a demon...so yeah...?"

Sesshomaru quietly sighed as he and Jaken looked at the hand she lifted, and confirmed that they couldn't see anything either.

He then held her left wrist, much to Arisa's awe. Her heart unexpectedly started beating fast.

"Umm…"

"I cannot feel the bracelet you are talking about." Sesshomaru uttered as he continued to touch and study her wrist.

However, before she could reply, her body went stiff; and soon, she collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were wide open, but there was no glow in them. She couldn't move, but her consciousness was there.

"Arisa." Sesshomaru called out, but she was not responding.

"Arisa, what's happening to you!?" Jaken called out as well, panicking over her current state.

She tried to speak, but her voice won't come out. It was as if she was being controlled by someone. Not long after, a different voice spoke in her mind, taking her by surprise.

'_Hello there.'_

'_Shunran…is that you?"_

'_Bingo! So, how do you find my gift for you?' she sneered._

'_You tricked me…!'_

'_We heard that Sesshomaru was travelling with a young woman, and a human, no less.'_

'_So what if I am a human? Don't ever think so lowly of me.'_

'_Correct, because we found you useful, as it turns out that he didn't seriously consider our words. We will make you lure Sesshomaru to us.'_

_'You can't-'_

Ultimately, Shunran was able to take full control of Arisa for some time. She made her run away from them, fast, and head towards the cat village.

* * *

Arisa forcefully smacked Sesshomaru's hand away then quickly stood up; causing him to simply stare at her, his eyes glinting feebly with distress due to her sudden actions. Jaken was flabbergasted too, making him step back a little. But, seeing that her face expressed internal struggling as she ran away from them, Sesshomaru instantly followed her. At the same time, Jaken took a ride on Ah-un to chase after them.

Arisa ran much faster than normal, due to the effect of Shunran's control. Still, Sesshomaru was able to catch up to her due to his unmatched speed. When she looked back and saw him very near already, she launched a spell that was befitting of Shunran: an illusionary, thick mist clouding all over the forest which made the dog demon halt.

Using Arisa's voice, Shunran left him a message.

"If you badly want to save this woman, you will have to come to our village."

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue, as the mist was taking too long to disappear. He could just go through, and find her with his extremely good sense of hearing, sight and smell. But because he has it _extreme_, he would certainly be _allergic _with the current smoke, since it belonged to a cat demon.

"Tsk. I will end this dispute once and for all." He said irritably, and used his Tokijin to dispel the smoke.

* * *

By the time Arisa's body had reached the village, Shunran let go of her controlling, bringing her consciousness and own movement back.

'_Thanks to you, Sesshomaru finally took the bait.' Shunran said in a victorious tone._

'_Funny how you really think he would come just to save me.'_

'_Doesn't matter. Now we are sure about him coming at once, as our King will wake up any moment now.'_

Arisa didn't answer, as Shunran seemed confident enough of their plan. She then used the short opportunity to think of ways on how to get the bracelet off of her wrist. She thought of applying the symbolic cuts, but then she realized that she needed both of her hands. Using only one hand was viable, but she has yet to attain that level of skill. She continued to rack her brain, until…

_Shikigami…! Maybe shikigami will do the trick…!_

She then started recalling the requirements, and realized that she had no sacred object in hand, and she still didn't master the nine cuts to begin with.

_I…guess I will have to find Shunran, and beat her._

Sensing that Shunran was out of the way for the time being, she started searching for her, while being careful of cat demons roaming around.

* * *

She stumbled upon a house which looked like their hideout, and was about to enter when suddenly, there were big cat demon guards who noticed her and attacked her.

_Okay, now's the time…!_

She quickly sensed the incoming cat demons, but unfortunately, they all had the same aura of mixed colors, just like Shunran.

_Ugh, this can't be happening! Whatever, here goes…! Since they look a bit weaker than Shunran…maybe three cuts would be enough._

"Rin, Kyo, To!"

She chanted the words together with the hands signs, and a slightly bigger wave of white glow came out of her hands, dissolving the demons into glimmers of light.

She stepped inside the hideout, and was shocked to see more cat demons of different sizes and appearances. She tried sensing them again, but they all emitted the same aura of mixed colors.

_Damn it…!_

She then retreated, and went into hiding for a while.

_I can't defeat them at once…I will need some help._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

_Arisa._

Sesshomaru mentioned in his mind as he casually passed by a river, though he was obviously in a rush. Jaken frantically followed behind, while pulling Ah-un to get him to move faster.

"Milord…!"

A giant hamster demon with big eyes called out to him, bowing deeply.

"I am offering myself to be a part of your army again, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru gave him a brief glance before answering.

"Royakan."

"Y-yes?" he replied with a hopeful tone.

"Leave before I bite your head off." Sesshomaru sharply replied.

Royakan was crestfallen, and Jaken went to his rescue.

"But Sesshomaru-sama…perhaps we may need more allies this time…"

"There is no need."

"H-how about Inuyasha? He could at least help—"

"Jaken."

"Yes…?"

"Having you as my ally is enough."

Never having a compliment with that level of appreciation, Jaken was moved to tears, and forgot about insisting his suggestion.

"I will follow you forever, Sesshomaru-sama…!" the little demon sincerely cried as he ran to tag along with him.

* * *

Arisa carefully observed the area for roaming cat demons, and deemed it clear. As quietly as possible, she walked away from time to time, until she could at least reach what seemed to be the exit. But when she reached for it, only then did she realize that the place contained a barrier.

_I don't even know how to undo a barrier…! How am I supposed to get help?_

Just then, the barrier went down in an instant, and soon, Inuyasha appeared, together with a guy in wolf-skin clothing, his black hair tied back.

"Inuyasha…!" Arisa called out in relief, catching his attention.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I got controlled by Shunran, one of those cat demons…and was brought here, apparently as bait."

"Bait for who?"

"Sesshomaru…"

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "Why is Sesshomaru involved in here?"

"I don't know. But he knows these cat people."

Inuyasha pressed his lips together, and didn't ask any further.

"At any rate, have you seen Kagome?"

"What!? Kagome has been kidnapped?"

However, the cat army became aware of their barrier's disappearance, and went marching off to their location. Soon, the cats surrounded them and released a gas bomb, clouding their vision and making them outnumbered.

"Hey, what the hell is with this gas!?" the guy in wolf clothing commented aggressively.

"Shit…! I didn't see this coming!" Inuyasha complained, covering his nose.

"I'll try to make a path…!" Arisa suggested as she prepared herself to fight; unaffected by the gas.

"You better get away from here…!" Inuyasha protested, but Arisa only glanced at him with determined eyes.

"Trust me…! I will try to ward them off while we make our way to where Kagome is…!"

* * *

"Rin!Kyo!To!Sha!Kai!"

Arisa immediately chanted while performing the hand signs; and a significantly wider wave of white light cleared a path, all the while purging the cat demons who were caught in it.

"Let's go now…!"

Inuyasha and the guy in wolf-clothing staggered upon following her, as they got stunned at her work.

"Yo, woman!"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Arisa. How about you?"

"I'm Koga, from the Wolf-demon tribe."

_So he really is a wolf demon. Makes sense in his clothing._

"Nice meeting you, Koga!"

* * *

Arisa continued to chant the five cuts, while Inuyasha and the wolf guy fended off the numerous cats that started attacking as well. Unfortunately, Arisa was starting to get exhausted.

"Aren't we there yet!?" Inuyasha asked hastily.

"I…I don't know. The smoke engulfed the whole village. I am not even sure anymore if we're heading correctly to their hideout…"

"Damn…!"

Nevertheless, she continued to cast her five cuts, until she couldn't anymore; with her vision starting to blur. She helplessly fell to her knees, and was panting a little.

"H-hey! Arisa, are you okay?"

She only looked at Inuyasha with her eyes half-open, and couldn't grasp what he was saying. The smoke blocked their path once again, making her two companions panic a little. Miraculously, before the smoke got to the three of them; it started dispersing, and the numerous cats that were all around began retreating.

When the smoke was gone, Sesshomaru was revealed to be there, apparently choking the leader who initiated the gas attack.

"Karan, huh." Sesshomaru said in an apathetic tone.

"C-curse you…!" she managed to say, despite struggling in his hands.

"Sesshomaru!"

Shifting his attention to Inuyasha, he threw Karan away like an object who landed hard on the ground. It then caused the remaining cats to flee, including her.

Though Arisa still had her knees on the ground due to exhaustion, she was mindful of her surroundings. She knew that Sesshomaru was there, and it made her feel very relieved and astounded.

_He really came…_

* * *

"Stay away from this." Sesshomaru uttered coldly at Inuyasha as he walked past him, going towards the spot where Arisa was sitting.

"What the hell? Why would-"

Sesshomaru promptly glared at him, cutting him off. "Silence! What right do you even have to participate in this war!?"

For the first time, there was emotion in his voice, like he was somewhat resentful.

Inuyasha went speechless, his expression softening in a guilty way. And just in time, Myoga arrived together with Miroku, Sango, Shippo who were above them, riding on Kirara. Myoga then jumped off into Inuyasha's shoulder, then proceeded to explain Sesshomaru's involvement and the war that happened fifty years ago, and even prior to that.

"The first war happened when the Panther King tried to claim the western lands. The warriors composed of your father - the Great Dog General, Sesshomaru, and many others who served the dog demon clan, along with Royakan. They emerged victorious, but fifty years later; after learning about your father's death; the cats started a war again. Though, your clan's members had decreased due to your father's absence." Reaching this point, Myoga stuttered, and Jaken took the chance to continue.

"Sesshomaru-sama had inquired for Inuyasha's assistance, only to find out that he was sealed on a tree by a human priestess. Thus, Sesshomaru-sama headed the small army alone. But even if that was the situation, they won the fight."

Inuyasha looked down for a while, but he didn't give in to Sesshomaru's orders.

"I don't care what happened fifty years ago! This time, we both are their targets, and they even took Kagome. I'm not going to back out from this, so I'm going ahead to fight!" Inuyasha blurted out and went straight to find the cats' hideout.

"Hey mutt! How dare you go ahead of me! I will be the one to save Kagome!" Koga protested as he chased him, running like the wind.

Miroku and Sango also headed off to save Kagome, but in a different direction, while giving their regards to Arisa, who only managed to give them a single wave.

* * *

Although he was annoyed by his younger brother's nuisance, Sesshomaru watched him go and then approached Arisa.

"Can you stand?" he asked flatly, and she only responded by slowly shaking her head. He then crouched down in front of her and noticed that she was pale. His brows knitted for a second.

"What happened to you?"

Arisa faced him, and his expression was as blank as usual. But, there was a sign of worry in his gaze, which made her heart warm.

"I am fine, but now is not the time to be choosy about allies…" She softly replied with a smile, before finally letting her consciousness fade.

Sesshomaru had his right arm support Arisa right away upon falling onto him. As he continued to stare at her for a moment, Shuran and Karan arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but we will kill you right here and now, for our King." Karan proclaimed in a condescending tone. Sesshomaru huffed sarcastically.

"It is high time you know who the real killer is."

Carrying Arisa in his arms, he moved swiftly to a place where he laid Arisa down. He then ordered Jaken to watch over her, before facing off with the two cat demons. Their battle started, and Sesshomaru proved himself worthy even without his left arm, which actually amazed Shuran and Karan, as they had themselves at a great disadvantage.

As their battle continued, a signal was fired up in the sky just as Shuran and Karan were overwhelmed by Sesshomaru's skills, making them retreat easily.

"See you at the hideout, Sesshomaru." Karan informed him with confidence, to which Sesshomaru only simpered at.

_Fools._

* * *

He followed them to their so-called hideout, and there he found the cats still trying to revive their Panther King. Beside the King's corpse were the captives, intended to become the sacrifices. Not minding about the captives, he went straight to the King, where the cat demon siblings were, but couldn't get through, because of the powerful barrier that he had only felt upon getting near.

Just as he was losing his cool, Inuyasha finally arrived and cut the barrier with his Red Tetsusaiga, much to Sesshomaru's surprise.

_Since when did he give Tetsusaiga with such power?_

Once the barrier was out, Sesshomaru quickly barged in just as Inuyasha did, and set his curiosities aside. Shortly after, the Panther King suddenly spoke.

"Hurry…hurry up on reviving me."

"Wait just a little, our King. The sacrifices are not yet enough…" Toran replied happily, but her voice was trembling.

The King's head turned to them, and it seemed to eye on the other three siblings.

"It is taking too long. If you really wish for me to be revived, you will offer yourselves as sacrifices."

The four cat demons blanched, and without hesitation, the King grabbed the three – Shuran, Shunran and Karan and instantly killed them, gaining the life force he had wanted; much to Toran's horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arisa regained her consciousness, feeling a bit energetic compared to before. There, she saw Jaken beside him.

"Where am I, Jaken?"

"Sesshomaru-sama laid you here in a safer place, and had me watch over you. Are you alright now?" Jaken answered meaningfully.

"I…I see. But where is he now? What about the cat demons? What about Kagome?"

"How should I know? I was with you the whole time I got here…!"

Concurrently, Arisa felt the bracelet break off and disappear on her wrist, and quickly stood up as she sensed a faint dark aura from the cats' hideout. She abruptly carried Jaken in her arms.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"We're going to the hideout! Something is definitely wrong…!"

_Has Shunran been defeated? Or is she…killed?_

Even with Jaken squirming, Arisa managed to run fast and reached the area just in time.

* * *

Arisa saw what was taking place, and spotted Sesshomaru, watching as the Panther King engulfed the three loyal cat demons, while Inuyasha and Koga were busy getting the captives out; as Kagome, Miroku and Sango were part of them. Seeing that Toran was too horrified to move as she sat there, feeling helpless; she concluded that something bad really happened to Shunran.

Arisa let Jaken down, and dashed to Sesshomaru's side.

"What are you standing there for, Sesshomaru?" Arisa asked, chagrining.

Sesshomaru eyed at her, a bit surprised to see her there.

"You're okay now."

"Yes, I am. But why—"

Arisa was cut off by the sudden pulsation of Tenseiga, making them look at each other simultaneously.

They both aligned their sight to the awakening Panther King, and the three other cat demon leaders in his body, lifeless.

"Use your Tenseiga to revive them…!" Arisa pleaded, garnering a sardonic look from him.

"I do not see the reason why I should."

"They have been wrongly used by that King…! And not just that, you will prevent him from getting back to life…!" Arisa continued to plead.

After contemplating for a while, Sesshomaru finally gave in as he stepped forward and unsheathed his Tenseiga; and it made Arisa truthfully happy.

He focused on the three cat demon's body to be able to see the Pallbearers of the Underworld. Once he had located them, he delivered a long, fine slash – taking their souls back. A few seconds later, they opened their eyes, and immediately escaped from their King, reducing his life form and powers.

"How dare you…!"

Inuyasha, who was now finished with freeing Kagome and the others, took that as a sign and ventured the final blow to the King using the Wind Scar.

* * *

Arisa quickly ran to where Sesshomaru was, and offered him a genuine smile.

"Why are you smiling at me?" he asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You do have a good side, after all."

"Hmph. I only heeded Tenseiga's orders."

Arisa sighed. "When will you ever admit your feelings…?"

Sesshomaru did not answer and instead scowled at her, to which Arisa nervously chuckled.

* * *

Toran approached the two, and bowed deeply to Sesshomaru with a guilty smile.

"I thank you for saving my siblings. We acknowledge our defeat."

"Hmph."

With that, Sesshomaru turned his back, already on his way out of the village. Toran shrugged, but nevertheless, she was contented. Arisa was about to go as well, but Shunran came.

"I…didn't get to know your name." she said shyly, as if she wasn't the brat she once knew.

"It's Arisa."

"I'm sorry about what I did to you, Arisa. I bet the bracelet is now gone…?"

"Yes, it's gone."

"I see. If you want, we could really be friends…"

"Sure…why not?" Arisa replied with a small smile, which made Shunran smile back.

"Then, see you around!"

* * *

Together with their remaining cat members, the cat demon siblings now went away in search for an empty or abandoned land to call their home.

As Arisa continued to stare at a distance, Sesshomaru called for her attention.

"Arisa, we are leaving."

"C-coming!" She replied, a bit aflutter as she was astonished to know that he was actually waiting for her.

She then caught a glimpse of Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others, and waved them goodbye while mouthing the words 'Sorry, I have to go. The master is impatient.'

Kagome, Miroku and Sango chuckled, while Inuyasha only looked away cheekily, crossing his arms.

_When will he ever be friendly with me?_

Arisa thought as she sighed inwardly, reacting to Inuyasha's attitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

"Having Inuyasha there wasn't that bad after all, right, Sesshomaru?" Arisa teased as she walked beside Sesshomaru, now on their way to Naraku's hideout.

"Stop talking about him." He bluntly replied, and Arisa only pouted.

"Say…were you actually disappointed that he didn't come to your aid during that second war with the Panther tribe?"

"I told you to stop talking about him, did I not?"

"But I am asking about how you felt back then…"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and left Arisa hanging.

"…I guess you were." She mumbled, answering her own question.

* * *

A few days later, Sesshomaru had wandered somewhere alone during the night, while Arisa and Jaken were fast asleep. Dawn came, and he has yet to be back.

"Sesshomaru…?"

Arisa groggily called out when she noticed that he wasn't around the moment she opened her eyes. She then woke Jaken by shaking his shoulder gently.

"W-what…?"

"Have you seen Sesshomaru…?"

The little demon was suddenly wide awake, and looked all over their surroundings.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Arisa sighed as she sat down once again.

_I can't believe he ditched us just like that…! Hopefully, it's just one of those days where he wants to be by himself..._

* * *

Still at the forest, Jaken continued to walk back and forth, while Arisa sat there and watched him do so.

"Why don't you just sit down, and wait like you always do?" Arisa commented, her shoulders slump.

"Is that the worth of all the years I had served him?" he answered, earning a confused look from Arisa.

"What the heck does that have to do with waiting…?"

As if that question had sparked up something inside of him, his eyes gleamed with resolution.

"I am going to prove that my worth is more than this!" Jaken suddenly exclaimed, and Arisa's confusion went deeper.

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I am going to steal the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and bring it to Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What!? You can't possibly be serious!"

"I will do it. Watch me!" he said that, and scampered away from their spot, leaving Arisa dumbfounded.

"Hey, Jaken! Don't you dare!"

Arisa immediately stood up to chase Jaken, and just as she was almost able to; a mist covered her path, and it began spreading all over the forest.

_Now what is that little punk up to!?_

* * *

As she cleared her path using the two cuts, she found Jaken scolding a demon who brought familiar weapons in front of him: Sango's hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff, Kagome's bow and arrows, and Shippo's trickery stuff.

"I told you to bring the Tetsusaiga! The sword that Inuyasha has on his hip!"

The demon servant's body drooped. "But he didn't take the bait or let his sword down…"

Jaken's mouth fell open, but soon, he was again encouraged.

"Give these weapons back to them. I have another plan in mind." He ordered the demon servant, as he sat on the ground assembling his 'things.'

Arisa silently giggled at Jaken's failed first attempt, and so she decided to secretly watch him execute his next plan.

* * *

Jaken disguised himself as a blacksmith who offered sharpening weapons for free. Inuyasha's group happened to stumble upon him, and he immediately stopped them, and started his sales' talk.

Arisa did a face-palm as she saw Jaken's obvious disguise.

_Does he honestly think they will fall for that…?_

"Wow, what a generous blacksmith. I'll take your offer." Miroku happily said, as Sango and Shippo nodded along. They threw their weapons on his carpet, except for Inuyasha.

"Keh! I don't think anyone would just offer something for free. This guy's bogus; I'm telling 'ya." Inuyasha cockily commented, and went ahead, much to Jaken's dismay.

Arisa mischievously chuckled at Jaken's second failure, but was shocked to see him actually sharpen their weapons.

_Woah…should I go and help him…?_

Arisa thought, then after a minute, she decided not to.

_I think it would be better to not meddle just yet._

* * *

Jaken was done with his 'work' by dusk, and soon, he fell asleep due to his weariness.

Arisa also fell asleep along the process, as she got tired from watching him do all the polishing and stuff.

Later, Miroku and Sango came back to get their weapons, with Inuyasha tagging along. They saw the 'blacksmith' sound asleep, and so they slowly reached for their weapons. They were actually amazed at his work.

"See, Inuyasha? He was the real deal." Miroku commented as he studied his staff carefully.

"My hiraikotsu has never been this shiny…!" Sango commented as well, prompting Inuyasha to look over their gears.

"Y-you're right!" he said regretfully as they walked away from the scene. Shippo left a note to the 'blacksmith' before catching up to them.

* * *

Night came, and Arisa was awakened by Jaken's shrill cry.

_What the…!_

She sat up and saw Jaken in a state of alarm.

"Aaaahh! I can't believe I slept for too long…!"

Jaken complained loudly as he stood up and looked all over his carpet; only to find them gone.

"Aaaahhh! The weapons!"

Panicking, he searched for them, until he saw a note that said:

'You were sleeping, so we got our weapons by ourselves. Thanks for your offer!'

Jaken's face scrunched in annoyance.

"I am such an idiot! Hah, no matter. I am not giving up…!"

Arisa shook his head slowly, reacting to Jaken's letdown. Despite that, she followed Jaken to see what his third plan was.

* * *

Jaken lured the group in a hot spring, and was more than happy when they took the bait without any doubts and hesitation. Because of that, they removed everything and brought their things down, unguarded. As they bathed, he gassed them; which made them unaware of their surroundings.

Arisa was shocked to see that his third plan was actually working. Jaken proceeded to wrap the Tetsusaiga using Inuyasha's kimono so that he wouldn't be repelled by the demon-affecting barrier. That was when Arisa finally interfered.

"Jaken…!"

Arisa called out as she approached the little demon.

"What are you doing here!?" Jaken answered back, taken aback by her appearance.

"You can't be serious about stealing Tetsusaiga!"

"Why don't you just cooperate with me and bring this to Sessomaru-sama?"

"No, I will not. Leave that sword behind!"

"Arisa…!"

"Jaken! You don't have to do this. If you aren't worthy, Sesshomaru would've tossed you aside a long time ago!"

The little creature's eyes widened, as he came to understood what Arisa was saying.

"I…I guess you're right."

"We better go, Jaken. I have a feeling he's back."

He let go of the Tetsusaiga, still feeling upset of his loss.

* * *

However, as Arisa waited for Jaken, she was suddenly captured by someone from behind.

"I can't believe you let your guard down."

The captor said, and she recognized that voice.

"Kagura…!" she said as she turned to see her.

"Good girl. Naraku has ordered me to do this, so blame him, not me." She uttered as she released her feather hairpin; taking a hop on it and they flew away right after.

Kagura held her hands tightly, restraining her from doing anything except for squirming, if she wanted to.

"He informed me that your hands were quite the weapon."

Arisa's face twisted.

"How in the world does he know about this?"

"That dude holds a lot of information, especially to those whom he considers his enemy."

Arisa gritted her teeth as she was too dumbfounded that Naraku had found out about her powers.

_Damn it…! With her hands on mine, I can't even wound her to make my escape…!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37

To "Guest" who recently reviewed: I'm sorry, but Rin won't be in the story...

**Chapter 37:**

Jaken felt his soul almost separate from him as he saw Arisa get kidnapped by Kagura.

"A-Arisa…!"

He immediately ordered his feet and rushed over to the spot where Sesshomaru had left them, hoping that he would already be there. As soon as the place was in view, a wave of relief rushed over him. His master was there, sitting beside Ah-un, waiting for them.

"Sesshomaru-sama…!"

Jaken called out when he finally reached the place.

"Where have you been? Where is Arisa?" he quickly asked, not ignoring Jaken's troubled demeanor this time.

"Milord…about that…!"

"Spill it." He said, his tone a little tense.

"Arisa was abducted by Kagura…!"

His brows knitted, and went silent for a while; which scared Jaken.

"I'm very sorry, Sesshomaru-sama! Please, please forgive me!" Jaken reasoned as he deeply bowed down.

He was trembling as he waited for Sesshomaru to punch him or anything, but instead, he heard him whirl around. He looked up quickly, and saw him already on walking away.

"W-wait for me, Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

While on their way to where Naraku was, one of his puppets gave an advanced greeting.

"Sesshomaru."

He only stared at him impassively, waiting for whatever he was about to spat.

"If you wish to see Arisa unharmed, you must kill Inuyasha."

But, he ignored his request and instead, ripped the baboon figure right away using his poison claws.

"Do not regard me as the simpleton that you are, Naraku." He mumbled lowly as he resumed his hunt for him.

_Arisa. Be safe and wait for me until I kill Naraku._

* * *

Kagura placed Arisa in a secluded house, and tied both of her hands and feet with a metal rope, so she wouldn't dare to escape.

"Kohaku. I believe Naraku told you to watch over this woman?" She ordered the young boy who was inside the house.

"Yes."

Arisa struggled, trying to break free.

"Let me go…!"

"You just stay there and be quiet." Kagura simply told her before leaving right away.

Arisa looked at the young boy who sat at the corner, his arm resting on top of his knee. He had a stolid expression.

"What is your name again…?" she asked, with the intentions of befriending him.

The boy looked back at her vacantly. "Kohaku."

"Kohaku…as in…Sango's little brother!?"

For a second, Kohaku's eyes glistened, but they went back to being vacant again.

"I do not know who Sango is."

She remembered how Sango once mentioned that Kohaku was being used by Naraku for his evil methods.

"Kohaku, you have to snap out of it…!"

He ignored Arisa, and instead looked at the weapon he was holding - his demon-slaying scythe.

"Please…do not let Naraku play with you soul!"

Just then, Sango and Kirara barged inside, which stunned Kohaku and made him stand up immediately.

* * *

"Sango…!" Arisa voiced out, calling her attention, and Sango was bewildered to see Arisa there, tied up.

"Arisa-chan? But why are you here?" Sango asked as she quickly went to her side and carefully untied the metal ropes on her hands and feet.

"Thank you. Naraku ordered Kagura to kidnap me, but I don't know what he's planning with this. He had Kohaku guard me, though he seems to not remember you." Arisa replied, stretching both of his arms and legs, stiff from being tied for quite some time.

Sango sadly looked at Kohaku, and Arisa gestured her to approach him. Sango did, and to her relief, Kohaku did not shove her away. Somehow, Kohaku had recognized her, as he let her sit beside him, and they both had a warm conversation.

As Arisa let Sango and Kohaku bond with each other, she took a peek outside, and saw a lot of demons floating around. She sensed their auras, and half of them emitted lighter ones, and the others emitted dark ones, but not the same as Naraku's.

_They are all mixed up…_

* * *

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle, Inuyasha managed to cut his barrier, and went inside. Naraku sensed that, and ordered Kagura to take care of him. Kagura hesitantly followed his command and went out to seek Inuyasha. At the same time, Sesshomaru reached his place and was able to track Naraku before Inuyasha did.

Naraku let out a menacing smile as he saw Sesshomaru step into his courtyard.

"It seems like you don't really care what happens to that woman."

"Talking with you is a waste of time." He commented, ignoring what he just said earlier and started attacking him. Naraku began releasing his demonic tentacles and one by one, they launched at Sesshomaru, but he dodged them with ease.

Kagura saw Inuyasha getting near Naraku's castle, and that was what she _wanted_. She was just about to watch him go from afar, but saimyosho suddenly appeared behind her, acting as Naraku's eyes.

_Damn it all…_

Because of the insects' presence, she had to make it look like she was attacking Inuyasha; therefore she sent blades of wind towards him. The half-dog demon sensed them coming, and he evaded them.

"Kagura…! Get out of my way! I don't have time to play with you." He complained loudly.

"So do I."

Kagura continued to attack him with her blade winds, but this time, she was missing out on purpose. Inuyasha seemed to see through her act, and so he continued on his way to Naraku's courtyard, while avoiding her blades.

_Go, Inuyasha. Set me free._

* * *

Naraku felt Inuyasha's presence drawing closer, and gritted his teeth.

_Damn that Kagura…! I told her to fend him off…!_

Naraku decided to end his fight with Sesshomaru; so he suddenly expanded his power. Sesshomaru, who was now getting mad at his slow and wimpy attacks, smirked.

"You are finally getting serious, Naraku."

Naraku laughed maliciously as he attacked him with multiple tendencies. At first, Sesshomaru was effortlessly dodging them, but soon, he got a bit preoccupied by the never-ending attacks, and his worry over Arisa's safety surfaced; catching him off-guard. Jaken, who was observing their fight the whole time from a corner, watched helplessly as his master was being engulfed by Naraku's tentacles.

"I am going to absorb your demonic power."

Naraku commented with confidence as he continued to consume him. Sesshomaru was silent, but he was scowling at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama…!" Jaken cried out worriedly.

But before Naraku could execute his absorption plan, Inuyasha exploded at his courtyard, and made a grand entrance by attacking Naraku with his Wind Scar. He attempted to repel by putting up his barrier; but to his surprise, Inuyasha's attack was able to cut through. Though he managed to evade the full blow, a part of him was still affected.

This time, Jaken was happy to have Inuyasha at the scene.

"Please save Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken immediately informed as soon as Inuyasha landed on the ground.

"What!? Sesshomaru is here? Where?"

"He's in that disgusting demon cocoon…!"

"How long has he been there?"

"It has been quite some time already…"

Inuyasha looked abruptly at the demonic cocoon Jaken was talking about, and for a moment, he felt worried about his brother's situation.

He went straight and started lashing his sword towards it, hoping that he would be able to let Sesshomaru escape.

"Oy, Sesshomaru! Don't tell me you are falling for this bastard's tricks!" he shouted as he continued to stab the cocoon many times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

When Arisa continued to study the demons and was thinking of how to escape, Kagome and Miroku had arrived and they immediately fought the demons. She then let them handle most of them as they were quite a few, but then, she felt a massive dark aura approaching them, and it made her instantly go outside. There, she saw a swarm of demons rushing over to them.

"Sango!" she shouted as she hastily went inside to call for her.

"What's wrong, Arisa-chan?"

"We need to help Kagome and Miroku battle the demons! There are more of them coming…!"

"What!?"

Fearing that Miroku would use his Wind Tunnel again recklessly, Sango leaped out of her seat and instructed Kohaku to stay inside. The little boy only nodded, and watched the two ladies go out of the house.

* * *

"Sango, go to where Miroku and Kagome are! I'll take care of things here." Arisa suggested as they both positioned themselves to fight.

"But are you sure?"

"Yes! You have to stop Miroku from using his Wind Tunnel. There may be saimyosho included in those incoming demons; considering that Naraku is involved."

"Okay, please be careful."

"I will."

Arisa prepared herself, and began chanting the five cuts.

"Rin!To!Kyo!Sha!Kai!"

A wide wave of light consumed most of the demons in the area, including some of those still from the sky who went ahead on attacking them. She happened to see what composed the swarm of demons above, and she was right: there were saimyosho flying with them.

She continued to perform the five cuts, and Sango was able to reach Miroku and Kagome. They saw how Arisa's attacks were helpful to them, and that gave them more courage.

"Now you don't have to use your Wind Tunnel." Sango consoled, and Miroku nodded.

"I suppose so."

Arisa later joined them, and together, the four of them worked as a team: Sango's hiraikotsu continuously slicing groups of demons, Miroku launching his sacred sutras to the surrounding demons, Kagome shooting her arrows to the demons above, and Arisa with her onmyoji skills.

After some time, they were finally able to defeat what seemed to be a never-ending attack of demons. Synchronously, the four of them vulnerably sat on the ground.

"That was tiring…!" Kagome commented as she relaxed and let go of her bow.

"I didn't know Naraku hoarded this many demons in his estate…" Arisa said, feeling disgusted.

"You're really doing great as an onmyoji." Kagome remarked, smiling.

Arisa felt embarrassed, her cheeks heating up. "N-not really…I still have a long way to go. I get tired easily after a few consecutive shots…"

"I know you'll get the hang of it soon." Kagome reassured, and Arisa smiled at her.

"We should go to where Inuyasha is." Miroku suggested, standing up.

"Right. Arisa, are you coming?" Kagome asked.

Arisa thought for a while before answering. "I think I will. I have a hunch that Sesshomaru's there already."

"Then that's settled! I'll go and fetch Kohaku first." Sango said, and went to get her little brother.

Kohaku absentmindedly followed them, and was silent the whole time even if Sango was asking him questions. All of them started to notice his odd behavior, and so they had to stay alert.

* * *

Taking the chance where Inuyasha was brooding over Sesshomaru's status, Naraku quickly entangled Inuyasha as well, and now he was struggling to get out from it.

"You really don't realize how weak you are, Inuyasha." Naraku sneered as he gave him a devilish chuckle.

"Shut up!"

"You... a powerless, pitiable half-demon." He continued to taunt, and Inuyasha fell silent, his expression becoming grim.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Finally accepting how weak you are?"

"Keep blabbering nonsense and I'll rip your entire body apart."

"Really? Let me see you—"

But before Naraku could finish his sentence, Inuyasha broke out of his trap in a fit of rage, and lashed his Wind Scar onto him at point-blank range which took Naraku by surprise. His strike loosened Naraku's grasp, and it was enough for Sesshomaru to burst through and escape from the cocoon he made.

Inuyasha, and most especially Jaken, were relieved to see Sesshomaru unharmed and just like that; the two brothers joined forces and engaged a ferocious battle with Naraku. The battle turned into their favor, and they were able to inflict serious damages on Naraku.

* * *

Arisa, together with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku were able to get into Naraku's castle in time, and saw how gravely injured Naraku was. But aside from that, they saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, arguing over who gets to kill Naraku.

"Move, Inuyasha. I will be the one to take Naraku's life." Sesshomaru bluntly said, as he prepared to take out his Tokijin.

"Are you kidding me? Naraku is my sworn enemy and so I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha quickly protested.

Their companions looked at them with bored and ashamed expressions.

_Seriously, at a time like this!?_

Arisa thought, but then she noticed that Naraku was attempting to get away while they were squabbling.

At that exact moment, Arisa decided to apply the verse cuts, which Kaede said that it was good for demons like Naraku. She quickly tried her hardest to concentrate and extract more power from within herself before the despicable Naraku could flee. However, she was losing her focus already; and just settled with what she was able to harness on that very short period of time.

"Jin, Retsu,Zai,Zen!"

Arisa chanted out loud, which garnered all of their attention - even the brothers who were busy arguing.

While Sesshomaru was actually relieved to see Arisa doing fine and surprised to see her cast a spell, he also noticed that Naraku was getting away; and it angered him.

"You will not escape me." He said vindictively, and he started transforming into his full dog-demon form. But before he could completely do so, Arisa's enchantment had already been hurled towards Naraku; and it distracted him.

However, as soon as Arisa did the verse cuts, she immediately fell unconscious due to her drained strength and energy from their earlier battle, including her recent attack.

* * *

The bright yet heavy swish of light that Arisa released barely touched Naraku, because only a small part of him was hit. But that part had quickly vanished, and he couldn't get it back to himself. He scowled at the attack and before he disappeared into a swirl of miasma, he saw Arisa on the ground with Kohaku coincidentally beside her.

"Kohaku! Get rid of that woman!" Naraku ordered desperately with his disembodied voice, and it was enough for him to gain control of Kohaku again. He had the sacred jewel shard he embedded onto him to thank for.

Sesshomaru quickly knew who Naraku was referring to and set his eyes to where Arisa was supposed to be, but he was a second too late. Kohaku had already carried Arisa over his shoulder, dashing into the forest.

_That damned lowlife._

Sesshomaru cussed as he rapidly departed to rescue Arisa without hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Sango and the others were also a bit late to notice, but Kohaku had already run away; taking Arisa with him.

"We have to hurry…! Kohaku's shard is becoming impure…!" Kagome notified the group, and Inuyasha quickly offered his back for her to climb on.

"Not just that. We have to stop Sesshomaru! Knowing him, he would definitely kill Kohaku, especially now that Arisa is involved!" Inuyasha commented as they swiftly chased after Sesshomaru.

Sango and Miroku were left behind a little, since Sango was still shocked to learn that Kohaku was still under Naraku's control. That is, until Miroku managed to get her back to reality.

"Sango…! I know it is hard to accept, but we must go. We can still save your brother."

Sango looked down a little, and soon, a different resolution beamed in her eyes.

"You're right, Miroku." She agreed with a regretful tone.

* * *

Kohaku stopped at a grassy area after passing through the forest. He pretty much put Arisa down on the ground rashly and then raised his scythe, his thoughts filled with Naraku's words of killing her.

He was about to strike down when Sesshomaru arrived just in time and stood in from of him, stopping him from doing so. He held Kohaku's arm fiercely and threw him at a distance without so much effort.

However, Kohaku continued to attack, still under Naraku's control as his eyes were empty. At first, Sesshomaru only blocked his attacks and kept on throwing him away; but later, he was starting to get on his nerves. Naraku's detached voice suddenly spat, which happened to be still lingering around.

'_What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Why don't you just kill him?'_

_Naraku._

His face remained deadpan, ignoring his comment. But that didn't stop the spider demon from taunting him.

'_After all, he's just a weak human and someone not important. He even tried to kill Arisa.'_

Sesshomaru only huffed sarcastically; but during Kohaku's next attack, instead of swatting him away, he finally stopped him by grappling his neck. He started choking him – which delighted Naraku.

'_Yes, Sesshomaru. You have every right to destroy this boy's existence…'_ Naraku commented with a confident tone, as it was all going according to his plan.

However, Kohaku wasn't giving in either. He quickly raised his scythe and was about to slash Sesshomaru with it, but Inuyasha came just in time to block the attack. For a moment, he had let go of Kohaku.

"Leave Kohaku alone, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha requested, his tone a little desperate. However, Sesshomaru didn't listen and grabbed Kohaku again by the neck, sneaking away from him.

Kagome, on the other hand, who was now beside Arisa and doing her best to speed up her recovery, also begged for mercy.

"Sesshomaru, please…! Don't kill Kohaku! Arisa is fine; it's just that she's out of energy…!"

Inuyasha gave him a troubled gaze, and started reaching for the grip of his sword to initiate a fight - as it looked like their words were not enough to convince him.

Sesshomaru's constraint on Kohaku's throat deepened, and as if something had been crushed from the inside; he was now finally reacting to it. Though his eyes were still lifeless, they welled up and his body was struggling. Evidently waiting for that sign, he released Kohaku heedlessly from his grasp, causing him to fall heavily on the ground.

* * *

Relieved, Inuyasha rushed to Kohaku's side as soon as Sesshomaru let go of him. Kagome sighed in ease, and her lips formed a small smile.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru…" she said sincerely, but Sesshomaru quickly rationalized his actions.

"Killing him is what Naraku wanted. I am not about to fall into his trap again, so I will let him live."

Though he replied in a rough manner, it didn't really matter to Kagome. Whatever reasons he had, she was glad that he did not kill Kohaku. At the same time, Arisa regained consciousness, thanks to Kagome's help.

"Kagome…?" she called out quietly, and it was enough to get her attention.

"Arisa…! Are you okay now?"

"I think…yes." She replied with a small smile, but went back to sleep right after.

Surprisingly, though, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's presence behind her, and it made her immediately move aside. She stared at him, curious as to what he would do.

Not minding Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru slowly carried Arisa using his only arm, and quietly exited the grassy place with a stoic expression. As Inuyasha and Kagome watched them go, dumfounded; Kagura showed up and readily took the motionless Kohaku; placing him on her flying feather and escaped. Inuyasha and Kagome were too preoccupied with Sesshomaru's actions, which made them unaware of Kagura. Later, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara arrived; and they both filled them on with the commotion that happened.

* * *

Sango's expression saddened upon learning that Kohaku was taken back by Kagura.

"But I'm at least relieved that Kohaku didn't harm Arisa…and Sesshomaru even spared him…" she said, her tone a bit happy.

"Yes…" Kagome replied, and then gazed at Inuyasha who seemed upset.

"Damn it all…! We almost had Naraku at that castle…!" Inuyasha suddenly complained in regret, to which everyone agreed in silence.

"Grr…now where could that bastard be hiding with those injuries? How is he able to completely hide is scent!?" he continued to vent in frustration.

"I'm sorry…" Sango apologized, feeling guilty about Kohaku's involvement.

"What are you saying sorry for? It's no one's fault." Inuyasha reassured irritably as he peered at a distance, still wondering about where Naraku went.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped walking, and studied Arisa for a while; managing to carry her with just one arm. She looked very tired, almost like a wilted flower. His brows knitted, as he couldn't seem to bear looking at her like that. He was relieved to see her speak a while back, but then she lost her consciousness again. He then recalled that moment where she unleashed a pure yet mysterious power against Naraku.

_Is that what she had been working for when she went to that village?_

He admitted being impressed with her fast development, but if it would cause her to be like this, he'd better not let her have this kind of power.

Then, he suddenly blinked at his realization.

_What did I just…think of?_

Confused at his own thoughts, he decided to shrug them off and just resumed walking. Soon enough, Jaken was waiting for them at a certain spot, together with Ah-un.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" he happily greeted him, but as usual, he didn't respond.

"How is Arisa, milord?"

"She is fine, but still asleep."

Jaken took a peek at her, and noticed how weak she looked.

"I-is she really alright…? She looks so..."

"She will wake up later after a complete rest." Sesshomaru cut him off with a somehow distressed tone, his forehead creasing a little.

"R-right you are…Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken replied, stuttering.

Sesshomaru continued to carry Arisa in his arms, as they searched for a place to rest for the coming dawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40:**

Sesshomaru chose an area beside a riverbank, with soft grasses and luscious trees around. He carefully laid Arisa down under one of those trees, and flung his furry scarf on her, just enough to be cover her.

He then sat down beside her, and leaned against the tree. He was about to take a nap when Arisa nudged a little, catching his attention. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked around. His expression relaxed a bit upon seeing her awake.

"Sesshomaru…?"

"What."

"What happened to Naraku…?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"He escaped."

"…I see." She quietly replied, her tone filled with regret.

"It infuriates me that I cannot even whiff a trace of his scent. But we will continue to find him."

Arisa lightly chuckled in sarcasm. "…that jerk. Say, was I able to injure him a little?"

He paused as he flashed back to that moment. But all he could see was Naraku's angry face, ordering Kohaku to kill her when half of his face disappeared without reforming.

"It seemed like it."

"…okay."

* * *

A wordless atmosphere crossed between them for a while, before Sesshomaru broke it down.

"Arisa."

"Yes…?"

"What did you do when you went to see that Kaede person?"

"You're suddenly interested about it?" she said, smiling.

"I am only asking." He replied in a quite defensive tone, and it amused her.

"Well, I asked for her guidance if I could use my powers in battle."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "_You _have powers?"

"Uh... I do. How come I was able to heal you then, huh?"

"And?"

"As a result, I opted for onmyodo."

"That last thing you had cast against Naraku. Is that your only incantation?"

"O-of course not. That was a stronger version, which was supposed to work against him. But it wasn't enough, since I lost my focus."

"..."

"It's understandable, though...since I fought a lot of his demons before we went to that castle."

* * *

The twisted worry that Sesshomaru had felt loosened over the fact that Arisa was indeed, just tired.

"Do not overexert yourself." He said with a tinge of concern.

_Now that was unexpected. Is he actually worried about me...?_

"...I just don't want to be a burden to you."

He was rather surprised at her answer, making him clear his throat.

"Hmph. Onmyodo...huh."

"Are you scared that I might apply it to you?" she said in a teasing manner, but he only scoffed at her.

"You are pretty brazen to think that you could harm me with it."

"I'm kidding. Effective or not, I won't ever apply it to you…" she replied wholeheartedly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second and it caused him to stare at her. There she was, smiling gently with her eyes closed. It suddenly made him want to touch her face; and just like that, he was about to go for her cheeks. But he hesitated and put his hand on her forehead otherwise; startling Arisa.

"W-what are you—"

His brows drew together. "You are burning up."

Arisa immediately placed her hand on her forehead as well, but was met with the back of another one's hand - tender yet cold. Her heart pounded as she realized that Sesshomaru's hand was still there. She was expecting him to either pull his hand away, or push hers, but he didn't. Instead, he held it back and put both of their hands down.

Arisa blushed deeply at his gesture.

"W-wait a minute…"

"Your hand, as well." He casually commented, making her sigh.

_I'm glad it turned out to be like that, but I sort of…feel sad about it. _

"I-I guess I am feverish…" she said, her heart still beating fast. Shortly after, she began sneezing.

"Are you still cold?"

"Hmm…?"

Only then did she take note that she had Sesshomaru's scarf all over her, and it flustered her.

"O-oh…! Your fluff—"

"It's fine."

Arisa smiled bashfully, and Sesshomaru stood up as he called for Jaken who just came back with Ah-un, after feeding him off somewhere.

"Jaken."

The little servant immediately went to him. "Yes, sire?"

"Do you know any medicinal herbs for fever and colds?"

"Why? Is Arisa not feeling well?"

"Hn."

Jaken bit his lip. "I'm terribly sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, but I…don't."

"Stay here with Arisa." He said, and was now on his way to find them.

"Wait, Sesshomaru…! You don't have to…!" she shouted as she quickly sat up, coughing. But the dog demon was already nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Arisa, what's it like in your world?" Jaken asked, suddenly curious about her time.

With a small laugh, she started explaining in simpler terms.

"Oh, there are a lot of big and tall houses, and the way of life has changed. Humans are busy earning for a living, and there are no more wars or any supernatural creatures wanting to dominate the world. There is technology, advanced medicine—"

"Advanced medicine?"

"Yes."

"Then…isn't it better if you go back there for the meantime?"

"I was about to suggest that to Sesshomaru, but he's gone."

"I'll explain it to him later. For now, can you at least stand? Ah-un will carry you."

"Okay…"

Jaken called for Ah-un to come to their side, and as if knowing what to do, he lowered his body for Arisa to easily climb on. Jaken climbed on as well, sat in front and led the way.

"Ah-un, take us to the well!"

* * *

Jaken, Arisa and Ah-un had set foot on the clearing where the well was located and slowly, Arisa got down on Ah-un. She still had Sesshomaru's fluffy shawl and handed it over to Jaken.

"I'll probably be back after two or three days."

"Ah-un and I will come get you by then."

"Sure. Thanks a lot."

"Make sure you get well." Jaken reminded, and Arisa waved him goodbye.

She was about to jump into the well, but she was stopped by someone's familiar deep voice.

"You are heading home without even telling me?"

Arisa looked back and saw Sesshomaru, pulling a face at her while holding a few herbs with him.

"I-I can explain, milord!" Jaken quickly interrupted, as his master started walking towards them.

"I suggested that maybe she would get better immediately if we sent her home. She also told me that they had advanced medicines over there…!"

"I was about to tell you this too, but you were already out…" Arisa added, feeling a little guilty.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, as he reservedly got his scarf from Jaken when he walked past by him and dropped the herbs. He hung it over his shoulder, and stopped right in front of Arisa.

"Umm…"

"I will take you there." He said with a somewhat unreadable expression.

Before she could react, he grabbed her by the waist, making her cling into him. They jumped into the well and soon, a bright light swallowed them both.

Jaken hurriedly ran towards the well, and peered at it. There was no trace of anything, as it was bare with only a few vines hanging below, just as it always was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

Sesshomaru and Arisa got out of the well, and the neighborhood forest's ambiance took them in. She actually wondered how he managed to carry her with just one arm like she was weightless, yet she was amazed by it.

_Perks of being a strong demon, I guess._

"You can put me down…? I'll walk." Arisa carefully requested, but contrarily, Sesshomaru adjusted his carrying stance for her into a princess-style, even with only an arm. It was actually possible because he used his left kimono sleeve as support. Her pulse raced as she clung onto him tightly.

"W-what has gotten into you?" she demanded nervously.

"We will be there right away with this." He plainly uttered, and using his mighty speed, they reached her house in just a few seconds. She only got to reply to his statement once they had landed in front of her place.

"...right."

"We'll go directly to a chamber where you can rest." Sesshomaru said, and he was already searching for it.

"You mean _my_ _room_…but I need to at least present myself to my family first."

He didn't answer, as he was busy sniffing the area locating for a good space.

"Found one. It gives off your scent."

"Sesshomaru…wait…! I told you-" Arisa called out, her tone a bit agitated.

He only gave her a once-over and prepared himself to hop towards her room anyway.

"Stop being stubborn."

"_You_ stop being stubborn…!"

Despite that, Sesshomaru already made his move, and in an instant, they were overlooking her room window. He was about to break through by kicking, which made her panic.

"NO! Do not destroy my window!" she shouted and quickly tried to grab his leg.

He looked at her in confusion, and she hastily shook her head. But, her shout seemed to get the attention of the people inside as her mother and Jin went out of the house, and there, they saw her being carried by Sesshomaru.

"Arisa…? And…Sesshomaru?" her mother softly called out, and both of them glanced at her.

"Whoa, it really is them!" Jin exclaimed.

* * *

Arisa signaled Sesshomaru to go down, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, his forehead deeply furrowed.

"Come on…pretty please?" she whispered desperately and continuously tugged his sleeve.

For a moment, Sesshomaru only managed to close his eyes in annoyance. He offered her a disgusted look before finally going down and maybe…_interact _with her family.

Still held by Sesshomaru, Jin and their mother approached both of them, and noticed Arisa's frail features. Her mother quickly panicked.

"What happened!?"

"…just fever and colds." The young lady answered with a troubled smile.

"That's something you shouldn't take so lightly! Jin, you better take Arisa to her room."

"But sis is heavier than me…" Jin replied, pouting.

"Excuse me…?" Arisa interposed, her eyebrows twitching.

"I will do it." Sesshomaru suggested with a straight face, much to Jin's happiness.

Her mother looked at him, completely baffled. "Oh my. Are you sure?"

"Hn. It is what I was supposed to do."

"I see. Her bedroom is located upstairs, to your right."

Without any retort, he directly went inside their house; to which her mother fondly smiled at.

* * *

"Wait, I'll open it." Arisa requested as soon as they were in front of her room.

Once they were in, Sesshomaru's nose was filled with her scent. He observed her room for a while before laying her down on the bed. There were mostly bookshelves around, a big cabinet and a full body mirror on the corners, a study table, and a cosmetics area; though there wasn't much in there.

_So this is what a woman's chamber in this world looks like._

"Thank you...Sesshomaru." she softly said, which grabbed his attention.

But to his surprise, Arisa was already snoozing. He sighed as he put her slightly messy blanket over her. He then stared at her for some time, and gently brushed back several strands of hair that covered half of her face.

_Have a good rest._

* * *

As he went downstairs, he completely ignored the presence of Jin at the living room and their mother at the kitchen; and headed straight to the door.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." The mother called out.

_It's amusing that this old woman has an extreme sensitivity to her surroundings, compared to someone I know._

Sesshomaru thought as he stopped on the doorway, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Won't you at least have a snack or rest a little? You might be tired after taking care of Arisa."

"No need." He quickly replied, and seconds after, he was gone.

The mother only sighed, to which Jin followed.

"Is it me, or he's just…unfriendly towards other people besides Arisa nee-san?" Jin commented, and his mother chuckled.

"Seems like it."

* * *

Sesshomaru went back to the feudal era, and there he found Jaken feeding Ah-un with the herbs he dropped a while back.

"This is a rare bunch, isn't it, Ah-un?" Jaken commented as he continued to give the herbs; and Ah-un responded happily.

"Jaken."

He called out to him with an unusually scary tone, to which the little demon nervously looked back.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama…! You're back…!"

"What are you faring Ah-un with?"

"It's...um...the leaves you got before you went to the other world-"

In a flash, Sesshomaru was right before his very eyes sooner than he could finish his statement. There, he received a direct hit on the forehead; making him lay flat on the ground.

"T-the w-world is b-beautiful i-indeed…"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and walked off to somewhere, leaving a delirious Jaken and a clueless Ah-un behind.

* * *

It was already evening when Arisa woke up. She still wasn't feeling well, but at least her fever had gone down a bit.

_I can't believe I just went to bed without even changing...!_

She slowly got up and removed her slightly dirty clothes and wore her pajamas. She then looked around her room, searching for someone.

_He's not here. I guess he went back right after I slept…_

But when she lied down on her bed once again, her door flung open and it startled her.

"Arisa…!"

"Ayame nee-san…" Arisa said with a weak laugh.

"I heard from mom that you're not feeling well! But how are you right now?"

"Still under the weather…but at least the fever's down a little."

Ayame held her forehead, and sighed in relief.

"By the way…I also heard that Sesshomaru came here with you."

"Oh…yes, he did."

"I would be lying if I said that I'm not jealous at all, but… I am happy that he brought you home."

Arisa didn't respond, and silence washed over the two of them.

"Ayame nee—"

"I'll bring you your porridge! You should eat, for you to regain your strength back." Ayame exclaimed, cutting Arisa off. She then stood up and went out of her room.

Arisa looked up at the ceiling, confused about something.

_Damn it…I can't even bring myself to support Ayame-nee with Sesshomaru. Do I really feel nothing about him…?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42

_To 'Guest' who recently reviewed on Chapter 1: Well, it's sort of like that but there's a difference. :)_

_To RubyGemGreen: Thank you very much! I hope that I'll be able to maintain your interest in reading this fiction! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 42:**

Sesshomaru came back at dawn and found Jaken asleep together with Ah-un.

"Jaken."

He said aloud, waking the little creature.

"Y-you're back, Sesshomaru-sama!" he exclaimed groggily and was about to wake Ah-un as well, until he noticed that his lord was holding the same herbs he got the day before. Only, this time – there was an additional batch.

"What are those for, milord?"

"I am going back to that world." He replied, ignoring Jaken's question.

"Then…are those perhaps for Arisa?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother answering and set off to the well.

"Go and explore with Ah-un." Sesshomaru uttered at the last minute, much to Jaken's surprise.

"Pardon…?"

But before he could get a confirmation, the dog demon was already out of sight. It was his first time to hear something like that from Sesshomaru, and it took some time before sinking in.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama ate..." He muttered tenderly as he flopped himself on Ah-un and went back to his sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed at their gate, and saw someone familiar ahead of him. In that exact moment, she turned around and there was immediately a huge look of surprise in her face.

_This woman…_

Ayame couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…?" she softly called out as she slowly, but excitedly approached him.

However, he only offered her an eyebrow lift.

"You're…you're really here!" she exclaimed, extending her hand in an attempt to hold his.

"Do not touch me." Sesshomaru warned in advance, and went past her.

"…! Where are you going?" Ayame asked, still not affected by his cold demeanor.

"Inside. And worry not; I already have that old woman's consent."

Ayame quickly followed, wanting to walk beside him.

"Hey, wait for me…! Why did you come back?" she cheerfully asked, but earned an annoyed grumble from him.

"You are noisy."

"Well, you'll have to bear with it. I finally got to see you again, and I won't let this opportunity escape." She said with a slightly desperate tone.

"What for?" he replied dubiously, and Ayame's face flushed; adding more to his confusion.

"Uh…um..." she stuttered as she thought of other phrases to hide her real intentions. But before she could continue, he was already at their doorstep. At the same time, her mother opened the door, quite astounded to see him there.

* * *

"Oh my, you're here again, Sesshomaru. And you're with...Ayame...?"

"Do you have a brewing pot?" the dog demon asked right away; ignoring questions and introductions.

"I don't know if it counts as the brewing pot you're talking about, but we do have a kettle."

"Anything is fine. As long as I can boil these." He said and lifted the herbs he held.

"Then, come with me to the kitchen."

"Mom, can I join you?" Ayame interposed, to which her mother paused.

"…sure, dear." She hesitantly replied, and there she was, already skipping happily behind Sesshomaru.

* * *

Arisa woke up from her nap due to sudden thirst. She then slowly walked down the staircase and when their kitchen was in view, she was surprised to actually see Sesshomaru back; and he was even mingling with her mother and Ayame. It seemed like her mother was putting some herbs in the kettle while he stood there, watching it together with Ayame.

_I wonder what they are going to do with that…_

Shortly after, she noticed how Ayame was deliberately moving closer and closer to Sesshomaru, and he didn't even object or gripe about it. That gesture made her heart pang, and it puzzled her.

_I'm suddenly not thirsty anymore._

Quickly, she went back to her room and forcefully lied down on her bed, then pulled the blanket all over herself. Though she tried to go back to sleep, her mind couldn't forget about what she had witnessed earlier.

_But why should I feel bad about that…? What is wrong with me…?_

* * *

"When this boils, what are you going to do with it, exactly?" the mother asked.

"Leave it there for hours, so the bitterness will sink in." Sesshomaru replied flatly.

"You're going to make us drink something so bitter?" Ayame complained, but it didn't actually matter because it was something from him.

"I did not say it is you who will drink it."

"Then who will?"

"Arisa."

Ayame fell silent at his gentle yet firm voice upon saying her name, which made her smile fade away at once. Her mother noticed that, and immediately answered to fill in.

"I thought so. Those leaves looked like some sort of medicinal herbs, therefore it would be perfect for Arisa to get better soon."

"Where is she?" he asked, and Ayame was quick to reply with a feigned smile, her hands balling into fists.

"She's in her room, asleep."

"Then-"

"I think it would be better to leave her for a while...!" she quickly said, cutting him off.

There was a slight crease in Sesshomaru's forehead as he looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"It appears as if you do not want me to see her. Why is that?"

She shuddered as he almost hit the nail.

"N-no...it's not like that. In the meantime, why don't I accompany you instead?" she continued, turning a blind eye at the uncomfortable situation.

"It is unnecessary." He reciprocated on a whim, and walked his way out of their house.

Still, Ayame pursued him, but her mother stopped her.

"Ayame, wait."

"What now, mom?"

"...didn't I tell you to consider what's best?"

"I tried, but I can't. I already talked to Arisa about this, and she doesn't have a clear answer. But even if she did, I will continue making an effort. I…like him, mom. This is a rare chance for me, so please…let me."

After saying that, Ayame didn't wait for her mother's reply and dashed out of their house.

* * *

Ayame desperately searched their courtyard with her eyes, and was relieved to see Sesshomaru sitting under the big tree, where she first saw him. She carefully went towards him and as expected, he was able to sense her coming.

"Persistent, aren't we?" Sesshomaru commented in a bored tone.

"Of course, since you always ignore me."

She was met with harsh silence, and it made her upset.

"Hey...do you even know my name?" she tensely asked, and Sesshomaru blinked at her in annoyance.

"Is it something worth remembering?"

Ayame was suddenly vexed and conceitedly stood in front of him.

"I just want to talk with you more...to know you better!"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her vacantly.

"Your point is?"

Ayame breathed deeply and took a step forward to vent, but then her foot accidentally bumped on Sesshomaru's ankle...which made her stumble and fall right onto him.

* * *

Arisa couldn't sleep in the end, and so she decided to get up. She glanced at her window, and the scorching heat of the sun greeted her. She proceeded to let her curtains down, but as her line of sight went to the big tree, she was shocked to see Ayame right on top of Sesshomaru. She couldn't clearly get a glimpse of their faces, but her sister was holding on to his shoulders and it looked like they were about to _kiss_. He wasn't even trying to push her back, which made her feel worse.

It was too much for her, and so she prompted to forcibly let the curtains down. She plopped on her bed in a daze, and after a while, she tried hard to forget what she just saw. It was really painful, and that's when it hit her.

_Wait... am I...jealous?_

As soon as she realized that, she began tearing up.

_Hah...I can't believe this. I've been lying to myself all this time. _

She vigorously wiped her eyes for her tears to stop, but they won't. And just like that, she resigned herself to crying silently.

_You're right, Ayame nee-san. I do have feelings for Sesshomaru after all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43

_To RubyGemGreen: Yes, it's about time she does. Hehe, thank you!_

_To OrchidWonderland: Thank you so, so much for your thoughts! I'm glad that you're loving this story :))_

**Chapter 43:**

With their faces that were only inches away, Ayame fully stared into Sesshomaru's eyes that flickered, however, with disgust and displeasure. In spite of that, her face was red and her grip on Sesshomaru's shoulders only tightened. At the same time, Sesshomaru noticed a movement from above, and it came from a certain room. He knew that it was Arisa's room and for a second, he felt guilty about it. But, he quickly dismissed that feeling.

_Ridiculous…what should I be guilty of?_

"Get off of me now, if you want to live." Sesshomaru declared coldly, and suddenly readied his claws. It frightened Arisa, and she immediately drew away from him.

"What the…"

"What. Are you scared?"

Ayame didn't answer, as she was still trembling. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction.

"Go on. Tell me your point in wanting to be close with me."

She swallowed hard, and reluctantly answered. "It's because…I like you. Ever since I saw you…"

Sesshomaru's lips formed a thin line.

"Preposterous. What will I benefit from your liking? I have no time to invest such feelings to anyone, most especially humans."

"W-won't you at least give me a chance?"

"I do not like to repeat myself."

"But what about Arisa!? Why do you seem so hung up on her? She is only a human too…!" Ayame answered back and unexpectedly, her statement took Sesshomaru by surprise.

It left him speechless as he stared at her blankly. But just like that, he didn't respond and left her behind.

"Damn it…" Ayame mumbled as she watched him go in frustration.

The dog demon thought things over as he went inside the house to check on the tea that they brewed earlier.

'She is an exception.'

_It was what I was about to say. But why, though? I don't owe her anything at all. There is no clear answer, and it irritates me._

* * *

"I think your concoction is ready, Sesshomaru." the mother instantly said as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I see." He bluntly replied, and proceeded to pour the right amount into a cup. After that, he bumped into Ayame, who was also on her way to the kitchen. She gasped upon seeing him, but on the other hand, he didn't give a slightest drat about it and just went past her, heading upstairs.

_Ugh…this is so maddening…_

Ayame thought as she planned on following him to Arisa's room.

* * *

"Get up." Sesshomaru said right after barging in on Arisa's room, and it made her flinch.

_How dare he come in like nothing happened…_

However, she did not respond and she knew that it irked him.

"Are you pretending not to hear me?"

"…why are you even here?" Arisa asked in a depressed tone.

"Do not answer me with a question."

"You didn't even knock, jerk."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed at her sudden, continuous nagging.

"Get up and drink this before it gets cold."

Arisa peeped a little from her blanket curiously.

"What's that…?"

"Tea."

"Just leave it there."

Seeing that Arisa wasn't taking it seriously, he brashly put the cup down on a nearby table and then approached her. He took her blanket off of her, and then forced her to sit.

"H-hey…! What do you think you're doing…!?"

"Quit the foolish act and drink this now." He said in a rather sarcastic tone as he reached for the cup of tea and shoved it in front of her face.

She glared at him, but he matched hers with a deeper one.

"Fine…!"

Arisa grabbed the cup from him and intended to gulp it all at once, but she only had a sip of it and already, she gave up. She even wanted to spit out what she just drank.

"Why is this so bitter…!?"

"Deal with it."

"But it is too much…!"

"Insolent woman. I especially got those herbs for you and all I get are complaints?"

Her eyes went wide at his revelation.

"What…? But why…?"

"For your fast recovery. We don't have time to be slacking off like this."

"Well…! I'm sorry for getting sick!"

Arisa grumbled, but he didn't respond. He just sat there and looked at her with his expressionless face, seemingly waiting for her to continue and drink.

_False alarm...! I thought he was at least worried about me…_

She quickly looked away and stared at her reflection on the tea instead.

_Still…it's really hard to believe that he went on his way gathering herbs. But, all the more reason I should drink it. I mean, it's a rare effort from Sesshomaru…_

She blushed at her own thoughts and quickly, she shook her head. Hesitantly, she started drinking all of it even if made her feel like throwing up.

* * *

After making sure that Arisa drank all of the contents, he took the cup from her and proceeded to the door.

"Umm…it made my taste buds go numb, but I am actually starting to feel much better. Thank you…" She softly said, which made Sesshomaru stop for a while.

"There is no reason to thank me." He said, and went out of her room. But before that, he noticed that the door was slightly open. He was sure he closed it well a while back, and now he had a clear idea of who might've been peeking.

_Tch. What a troublesome woman._

* * *

That night, Sesshomaru found himself in front of Arisa's room, which he was awfully surprised at.

_I already fulfilled my purpose. Why am I here again?_

Despite his thoughts, he quietly entered, and saw that she was fast asleep. He approached her to have a closer look, and then decided to sit on the floor. He stared at her face for some time, and sighed.

_What is in you that made you an exception? What even made me act this way? _

His questions remained unanswered as he gazed at the view of the moonlit sky through her window. At that moment, he noticed a familiar handkerchief hanging near the window.

_That is… the bandage she used for my wounds and the reason I first went here. Hmph, she seriously treasured it. _

A pleasant feeling emerged from his chest and it clearly astonished him, making his brows snap together.

_There it is again…this annoying feeling. Come to think of it, I've had it every now and then. _

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and quickly ceased all thoughts he had, including the emotion he felt just now.

_Tsk. It's useless brooding over absurd things._

He stood up and was about to leave the room, when he suddenly heard Arisa utter his name.

"Sesshomaru…"

He quickly glanced at her, and it made him smirk softly.

"Talking in your sleep now, huh."

He then sat down beside her bed once again and decided to watch over her throughout the night.

* * *

Arisa woke up and was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting on her bed, looking at her.

"What the…? How long have you been there?"

"How are you feeling?"

_Answer my question, darn it…!_

"I'm a lot better now, but my nose still feels a little stuffy..."

"Then take this." He quickly said, offering her the same tea as yesterday. Though, this time, the color became darker – meaning, the bitterness had been enhanced to a higher degree.

She gave him a completely disgusted look.

"I am already taking some cold pills, so..."

"Drink them along with this for faster efficiency."

"There is no need! Since, uh… actually, I feel really great today…!" she answered with a nervous laugh, but the dog demon wasn't buying her words.

"If you are going to lie, do it better next time."

"There is _no way_ I am about to have another dose of that!"

"Do not test my patience."

His expression was eerily serious that Arisa had no choice but to heed his orders.

"A-as you wish, doctor Sesshomaru!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

"Urk! Please, let this be the last…!" Arisa pleaded as she handed over the empty cup to Sesshomaru.

"This will teach you a lesson to not get sick again." He replied sharply, and it made her fume.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly, I didn't ask you to—"

Just then, she was interrupted by familiar voices from outside.

'We came to visit Arisa. She's been absent for a while and we're worried about her…'

_It's Yukino and Mari…!_

'How lovely of you to come! Go right ahead, you two. She's in her room upstairs.' Her mother said and once she heard the door close, she quickly got up of her bed and pushed Sesshomaru towards her window.

"What are you doing?" he irritably asked.

"Go and hide somewhere! I can't let my friends see you!"

He only lifted an eyebrow at her as it seemed like she was chasing him out unnecessarily.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here…!"

Arisa's door opened a second later, so she immediately went and gave them a sudden, forceful hug that made them trample on the floor. She secretly looked back to see if her previous guest was still there and to her relief, he was gone. Her window was open.

"H-hey Arisa! What was that for?" Yukino complained as the three of them sat up, to which Arisa only cackled nervously.

"W-well, I was really glad you came to visit me. Sorry."

"O-kay…?" she replied dubiously, but Arisa chose to ignore it.

Arisa was catching up with Yukino and Mari, and soon, her room was filled with laughter. Sesshomaru, on the other hand…was sitting at their roof, and was actually listening to what the girls were talking about. He didn't understand a single thing though, because they were all related to the modern world.

* * *

Noticing that Arisa's friends already left for some time, he entered her room through the window once again. However, he was baffled to see her uptight and serious, while skimming through a lot of books and papers.

"What are you doing?" he simply asked, but it made her flinch vigorously.

"Gya! You surprised me, Sesshomaru…"

"All I did was ask."

"Yes, but you were awfully stealthy I didn't even notice you were there."

"No. You were too focused on those books so you didn't mind my presence."

"Right…"

He found it odd that she just straight up agreed with his statement. He studied her for a bit, and she really was concentrated on reading and scribbling.

"Is that something important?"

"Yes. I totally forgot about our midterm exams tomorrow so I need to prepare."

"Midterm exams?"

"Uh…it's kind of like a challenge that we definitely have to pass."

Though he didn't respond, she didn't mind as well because her attention quickly went back to her books.

* * *

After a few hours of reading, she took a quick break and that's when she took note of Sesshomaru still being there; who was now busy looking at stuff from her middle and high school days, including photos.

"H-hey! Who gave you permission to look at those…" she screamed, out of embarrassment.

"What? You want me to just sit still and do nothing?"

"Umm, you could've gone outside…or go back…just like you always do."

"No. I'm fine being in this room."

"Are you sure…?"

"Do not make me reiterate my words. Finish what you're doing so you can rest early."

"…okay then. Thanks."

_It almost seems like…he's secretly keeping me company. Ah…! But I still feel flippant about him viewing my pictures and touching my things. I wonder what he thinks about it…_

The moment Arisa thought that, her heart skipped a beat and she panicked. Sesshomaru seemed to notice her frantic actions, as he glanced towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" she quickly protested, and covered her face with the book she was reading.

_This isn't the time to be love struck! I'll have all the time for it once this exam is over, so please…be calm, my heart!_

* * *

Arisa was flabbergasted to know that it was already past midnight. If Sesshomaru didn't speak up at all, she would've totally been absorbed by the books until morning.

"It's already late. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I know. But I'm not yet done with this."

"Your recovery will go to waste."

"Stop talking. You're ruining my concentration."

All of a sudden, she felt Sesshomaru behind her and on the next minute, he lifted her over his shoulders and then tossed her to bed.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I cannot afford to be stuck on your whims all the time. Hurry up and get better. " He demanded, and strode out of the room with a disgruntled expression.

She was frustrated at his behavior, but at the same time, she felt guilty about it. It really was even a miracle that Sesshomaru stayed with her for that long. Also, he had a point about her recovery going to waste, so she decided to let it pass and just had to make do with her short review session.

_Hold on. I haven't even had the chance to ask him about that incident. And strangely, Sesshomaru has been accompanying me ever since. Could it be…?_

She shifted to a more comfortable sleeping position, but her mind continued to be filled with nothing but Sesshomaru.

_Oh no, I'm thinking about it too much and now it's making my heart race. How am I supposed to sleep when it's like this?_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down under the big tree, his usual spot at this residence.

_Arisa, that stubborn woman._

He was busy calming himself down, when another presence came and distracted him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-san!"

He eyed at the person with disinterest, and then quickly averted them.

"So it's the younger brother this time."

Jin laughed nervously. "You don't have to be so rude and uptight…"

"What do you want?"

"It's nothing, really. I was just curious about you being here this late."

"Same to you."

Jin gave him a troubled grin. "Aha, right…about that. Actually, I was on my way to get some water and then, I happened to hear your conversation earlier with my sister, Arisa."

Sesshomaru stayed silent, waiting for Jin to continue.

"Please try to understand her. She was consistently an achiever ever since she was young, so when it comes to her studies…she always gives it her all, no matter what her situation is. And now that she's living a double life…she may not admit it, but I know she is having a hard time-"

He was at least familiar about her studies. But, he really didn't get what he meant by 'an achiever'. Still, he had a hunch that it was something of a status that she tried to have and maintain, and that she had given so much effort for it.

"Do not give me such gibberish. It was easy for her to just abandon going into the well."

For the first time in his life, he regretted about saying something like that and it surprised him.

"Let me finish, Sesshomaru-san."

"…"

"Despite that, she is definitely doing her best to cope up with it. To me, it looks like she found someone important over there, that's why she couldn't just give it up."

"It is none of my concern."

Jin looked at Sesshomaru, and though he sounded monotonous, his eyes gleamed with softness but at the same time…anxiety. It's like he was holding himself back for some reason; yet, he didn't have any idea about it.

"I thought I wanted you to know."

"…"

"Then, I'll head inside first. You should too, Sesshomaru-san." Jin said, and walked off without any more words from the dog demon.

_Someone important that she couldn't give up, is it._

Sesshomaru stared at the night sky, wondering about the stirring in his heart as he continued to think about who that important person might be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45

_To XXX: I'm sorry that you're disappointed because Rin is not present in this story...but it's what I had decided. Still, I'm thankful that you've enjoyed the first few chapters. :)_

_To 'Guest' who reviewed on Chapter 44: I'm really happy that Arisa and Sesshomaru's interactions made you excited. :)_

**Chapter 45:**

"Mom! Jin! I'm going."

"Alright, good luck with your exams." Her mother said, while Jin only waved.

"Thank you! Where is Ayame-nee san?"

"She left early this morning."

"I see…well then, see you later!"

As soon as she stepped outside, she quickly looked for Sesshomaru since he didn't return to her room last night after scolding her.

_Is he really that angry...?_

Then, she found him dozing calmly under the big tree, and she smiled a little.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I see you're doing well already."

Arisa gasped. "So you were awake…"

"Your movements are too loud." He replied, still with his eyes closed.

_What? But I approached him as quietly as I can…!_

"Oh, really. Sorry about that—"

"Arisa."

"What!?"

"Do your best."

Her eyes widened at his sudden response. "Huh….?"

However, Sesshomaru didn't answer.

_I didn't hear that wrong, right…?_

"…I will. Thank you." she softly replied, and a faint blush crept up her cheeks. She then slowly dashed off with a big smile on her face.

_I hope I'm not dreaming._

Sesshomaru saw her off with one eye open. Soon, a small smile formed on his lips, but it disappeared right away.

_Ah. What am I doing?_

* * *

As soon as Arisa went home, Sesshomaru was standing on their gate, waiting for her. He was looking at her with a stern expression.

"What's with that face? I just got here and you're not in the mood?"

"We are going back, now."

"Aren't you going to ask how I did in my exams?"

"I know you did well."

She looked at him suspiciously, and he sighed.

"Your expression says it all."

_So it was that obvious…_

"Let's go."

"Wait a second!" she yelled and grabbed his wrist.

"I am done with your fancies. You're fine now, so we're going."

"Umm…please allow me to treat you to something."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean...you've been considerate enough for me…and you even helped me get better…"

"You do not have to do anything."

"Please, Sesshomaru…! Arisa continued to plead, and tightened her grip on his wrist. He frowned at her, but somehow, he couldn't let it go when she was looking at him like that.

"Make it quick."

"Alright!" the young lady exclaimed, and immediately dragged Sesshomaru along.

* * *

"Where are we going? Carrying you there will be faster." Sesshomaru suggested while walking their way into the heart of the city.

"You can't! People will find it weird. You'll get the whole world's attention too." Arisa quickly answered and faced him. She was now walking backwards.

He let out an exasperated sigh and was about to say something, but then he noticed a vehicle rushing on its way towards Arisa. His brows drew together, and he gritted his teeth. Before she could react, he swiftly snatched her onto him – just a minute before the fast vehicle went past them.

Arisa was shocked at the car's speed. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was still gazing at the car from a distance.

_Just now…if it weren't for him_…_I may have ended up in a drastic accident. _

She then realized that she was being hugged by Sesshomaru, and it made her heart pound. She immediately yanked herself away from him, taking his attention. But he looked a little surprised as well, much to his confusion.

_That was embarrassing…_

"…thank you, Sesshomaru." She said, and soon, she blushed lightly.

He was looking at her impassively, but he was actually curious at the face she was making right now. Nevertheless, he chose to brush it off.

"Your world is more upsetting than Naraku."

"Are you kidding me? Naraku is a lot more dangerous, for your information!"

* * *

"So, what would you like to eat, Sesshomaru?" Arisa asked thoughtfully when they reached the central part of the city teeming with cafés, restaurants, malls, shops and many more establishments. Though he looked complacent about it, he was actually shaken inside by the modern environment.

"That food you gave me at your place last time."

Arisa paused for a while to think.

"Ah! You mean, curry…?"

"…"

"You don't want anything else…?"

"Curry will do."

_And here I was, excited to let him have coffee and some dessert._

"Okay. Let's head to that restaurant then. I heard they make delicious meals, including curry."

Arisa said as she advanced for it, and Sesshomaru just followed her at his own, graceful pace.

* * *

The moment they sat on a table and had finished ordering, they began to catch people's attention.

'_Wow…it's my first time to see someone with long, silver hair.'_

'_Look at that kimono. It looks like it's from the ancient times.'_

'_Is he wearing a costume or something?'_

'_Is he someone from another dimension?'_

_'Where did he get those facial tattoos?'_

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, but Arisa knew that he could hear them all, and could even sense their eyes on them.

"You really made me come and linger in a place swarming with humans."

Arisa gave him a short, nervously laugh.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru…we'll leave right after we eat."

"Hmph. Just this time, I am going to put up with humans and their ludicrous assertions."

"That is much appreciated…"

* * *

The food they ordered finally came, and the curry was steaming hot.

"Eat up, Sesshomaru!" Arisa said with excitement, and the dog demon went ahead and took a spoonful.

"Well, how is it?" she asked, watching him chew with her eyes glistening expectantly.

"Not bad." He casually replied.

"That's great, then! I am so glad I chose this restaurant."

Sesshomaru paused for a while, and then continued to talk.

"My taste buds prefer your mother's preparation."

Her eyes went round at his remarks.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"Do I look like I am joking?"

"…fine. I'll tell that to my mother later."

_I totally didn't expect that…if only I asked earlier so we could've just bought the ingredients and have my mother do the cooking…_

Sesshomaru refrained from eating for a while, and observed Arisa as she happily got her spoon and started eating. Her expressions made him feel light-hearted, though he wasn't fully aware of it.

Arisa felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her, and it caused her to suddenly become conscious of herself.

"Sesshomaru! You should eat your curry before it gets too cold…"

He quickly looked away, and continued to chow down on his food smoothly.

_Hell? Why were my eyes fixed at her like that?_

* * *

"Say, Sesshomaru…" Arisa asked as they walked back together.

"What."

"What do you think of my sister…Ayame?"

She became nervous as she waited for Sesshomaru to answer.

"She's a human who is more annoying than you."

_Urk…_

"You're so mean to the core...! But what I'm saying is...do you feel anything for her?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with complete disapproval.

"Do not ask me nonsense questions. I do not have it in me to feel for humans."

Arisa was clearly disappointed at his response, as she was also rejected at the same time.

_As I thought…oh well. It was too good to be true. I'll just have these feelings for myself then…and let time erase it._

"If you're talking about that incident under the tree, it was merely an accident. She forced herself to me and then said she liked me." he continued, as if he was demanded of an explanation.

"What…? You knew that I saw that?"

"Your actions were too evident for me to not notice."

_What an instinct. So Ayame nee-san already confessed her feelings…_

"I shunned her right after. I do not tolerate foolish words and manners such as that."

"I…see…"

_So if I do confess as well, he'll cast me out?_

Arisa immediately imagined about having to forget Sesshomaru and not being with him.

* * *

_No, I can't! I don't want that…! I don't care if I am a coward for it. I'd have it as unrequited love rather than being permanently dropped by him!_

Arisa was quiet throughout their stroll, and Sesshomaru found it weird.

_Why is she suddenly like this? Is she feeling down because of how I responded to her sister?_

He attempted to ask and confirm about it, but he was too hesitant… until they reached their gate.

_Forget it. Let her be._

"I'll just…grab my things." Arisa said quietly and proceeded to their house.

"Do it quickly. Also…"

Arisa slowly faced him, waiting for his statement.

"Don't forget to tell that to your old woman." He said with a mellow expression, and then quickly went ahead into the forest.

"Oh…! Right." She replied languidly and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46

_To 'Guest' who reviewed Chapter 45: Thank you once again for your interest! I also hope Sesshomaru will finally realize his feelings, even just a little. :D_

**Chapter 46:**

Arisa was all ready to go, and was about to leave when she saw Ayame standing by the door with her arms crossed. Apparently, she was waiting for her.

"Going back to the world beyond that well with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes…"

Ayame sighed.

"I give up."

Arisa gasped inwardly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't have any idea. I'm talking about him."

"…what happened?"

"I kinda rushed my actions and suddenly confessed. And then I got totally duped."

"…"

"He even gave me a terrifying experience." Ayame continued with a dry laugh.

"I see…still, I'm relieved he didn't harm you."

"He didn't, since I _am_ your sister. But if I was a random woman, he would've killed me instantly."

"Oh…"

"And since it was a desperate situation, I had to ask what made you different from me. He didn't answer, but the mere mention of your name sparked a split-second softness in his eyes. Also... I took a peek at the both of you on that day he brought you that herbal tea in your room. And…I saw how he really does care for you. He wouldn't usually stay long in here, right? But for your sake, he managed to do so."

Arisa's heart pounded at Ayame's narration, but it only added more to her inner conflict.

_His actions did indicate something like that, but…still. I_ _don't want to get my hopes up in here. Really…what are his actual thoughts? I mean, he literally rejected me a while ago too. Ugh, he is so unpredictable…_

Ayame grinned and gave her younger sister a pat on the head.

"Well, have fun being with him. You're almost there, so don't you dare back out."

"What are you saying? I'm not even—"

"There's no use in denying. It's pretty obvious that you _do_ like him."

Arisa only looked down, as she didn't know what to say. After a period of silence, she finally spoke.

"…I'm sorry. Now I feel like I got in the way."

Ayame laughed. "I admit that I feel a bit disappointed about it, but it's only natural."

"Ayame nee-san…"

"You better go. I'm sure he's getting pissed off right now, waiting for you."

Arisa gently hugged her older sister. "Thank you…"

_But for now, it's still better if I keep these feelings to myself..._

* * *

Arisa dropped by the kitchen first, with a smile on her face.

"Mom, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, dear?"

"Sesshomaru said that he liked your cooking."

Her mother's mouth slightly fell open. "Oh my…what a compliment."

"Cook some curry when he gets to come here again." She suggested with a wink, and her mother warmly smiled.

"Alright. Tell him I appreciate his remarks."

"Got it!"

* * *

Arisa was huffing as she arrived at the well in the forest, and there was Sesshomaru - his expression strict.

"I thought I told you to make it quick?" he asked sharply, and it made Arisa snicker nervously.

"Well…I had a deep conversation with my sister, so it couldn't be helped."

His eyes narrowed. "What did the two of you talk about?"

"…it's a secret." She replied softly with a wink, and then went ahead and grabbed his arm.

Sesshomaru was confused at her sudden change in behavior and emotional state.

_Until a while ago she was feeling down and suddenly, she's this happy again? I do not understand this woman's complexity._

Either way, he let Arisa have her way, and they both jumped into the well together.

"Sesshomaru. My mother was delighted at your comment on her cooking. The next time you'll visit, she'll cook some curry for you."

"It is up to her."

_No matter. She's back to her usual self and that is enough._

Sesshomaru thought as he took a brief glance at Arisa, who was smiling delicately. And for some reason, it made him feel relaxed, after being a little worried about her gloominess earlier.

"Arisa."

She quickly faced him with curious eyes. "What?"

"Supper was good."

Though he said it flatly and with a blank expression as usual, there was a hint of gratitude and satisfaction in it. Arisa's eyes widened, and her heart leapt.

"Oh…! I-I'm glad you liked it." She replied, her cheeks turning pink.

Sesshomaru noticed her reaction, and he couldn't deny about being charmed a little with it.

_Just what are you making me go through?_

* * *

Jaken happily greeted his two companions as soon as they emerged from the well.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama! You too, Arisa!"

As always, Sesshomaru didn't bat an eyelash.

"Hello, Jaken! It feels like it's been quite a while." Arisa replied softly.

"Not really. I hope you have fully recovered."

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Sesshomaru's..._delicious_ tea."

"I told you it's not something to thank for." Sesshomaru interposed, a bit satiric.

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "Is that true, Sesshomaru-sama? That's where you used the plants you gathered?"

"There is no need for you to state obvious situations, Jaken." Sesshomaru replied plainly.

"R-right, my lord."

Arisa stared endearingly at Sesshomaru while walking behind him, with Jaken and Ah-un at his side.

_He really did go out on his way to help me get better…ha, look at me now. Falling in love with him who I hated so much at first. This is so ironic._

"Arisa."

She flinched at Sesshomaru's sudden call. "Y-yes?"

"Stop gawking at me like that."

_Seriously? He felt that?_

"S-sorry!"

* * *

They were having a casual walk, until Arisa suddenly stopped. She started sweating a little, and then gazed at a distance behind her.

"What's the matter, Arisa?" Sesshomaru asked, sensing her halt.

"I…I don't know. It's faint, but somehow…I could sense a dark aura similar to Naraku."

"Naraku, you say?"

"Yes…"

"Perfect timing. It's about time that scum shows himself."

"But it's not him. It just resembles his aura."

"It does not matter. We will take on any sign, and assume it will lead us to Naraku."

"…alright."

With that, Arisa instantly mounted on Ah-un and they headed to where she felt the aura. But, it led them to a place surrounded with thick mist, and it was difficult for them to pass.

"I'll clear the path." She quickly suggested, and then she started doing the hand signs and chanted the four cuts. Sesshomaru had his eyes on her, wanting to witness her other spells that she spoke of.

_It should be fine, as long as it's not that spell she had used against Naraku back then._

"Rin! Kyo! To! Sha!"

She released a bigger wave of pure light from her hands and it swept straight through the area, instantly dissipating the mist. Eased with the result, Sesshomaru went ahead while they followed, and they came upon a village hut.

"Sesshomaru! The dark aura is coming inside that hut…!" Arisa shouted, and he quickly went in to take care of whatever was there.

The moment he stepped in, he choked up a short man who held a gas machine, and he succeeded without so much effort. He then saw Kagome and her friends who were intoxicated and yet, he still posed a question.

"Is Inuyasha around?"

"No…" Kagome managed to reply, but they were quickly interrupted by the gas man.

"H-how dare you…! Do you know who you're dealing with?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with a straight face. "How are you related to Naraku?"

He didn't bother answering as he wriggled his way out of his grip and ran outside to escape. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to go after him but he was yet, again, confronted with another smoke attack. However, he was immune to it, making the man alarmed since he already used up everything. He was now unarmed.

Then, he suddenly pleaded for his life and cowered in fear. Sesshomaru let him go as he deemed it a waste of time, and was about to leave when he was directly bombed with a thicker, poisonous gas.

"This is a poison that I, Mukotsu, especially made for demons like you." the man announced confidently with an evil snicker. But, Mukotsu's short reprimand faded when Sesshomaru came out unharmed.

"Did you really think that that worthless poison of yours would work on me?" he scoffed, and killed him with his toxic whip before he could even squint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

A few moments after Mukotsu was killed; a saimyosho came and picked up his sacred jewel shard then flew away. At the same time, Inuyasha arrived at the scene and saw Sesshomaru along with the barely conscious Kagome and the unconscious pair, Miroku and Sango.

"Sesshomaru…! What did you do to them!?" he angrily asked, but Kagome interposed.

"Wait…Inuyasha. Sesshomaru…saved…us."

"I did not save you. I only came to see the presence that Arisa felt." Sesshomaru replied derisively, and then faced Inuyasha.

"Where is Naraku?"

"Heh! As if I'm going to tell you anything…!"

"If you don't, I'm going to kill you right now."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru an annoyed look.

"How should I know!? We're looking for him too, but then we were suddenly attacked by these dead bandits. They call themselves the Band of Seven, but I'm sure they are sent by Naraku."

_Hmph…so he is nearby._

He didn't say anything more and turned his heel to leave. Just then, Arisa shouted from outside the hut, signifying that she was already near.

'Sesshomaru! Are you still in there?'

"Oy! Is that Arisa?" Inuyasha nervously asked, and it made Sesshomaru frown.

"This is bad…! The poisonous gas still hasn't dissipated yet!" he continued to warn, but he wasn't sure if his older brother even perceived him, as the latter was already gone from his spot.

* * *

Arisa swiftly jumped down from Ah-un and rushed in an attempt to see what was happening inside the hut, but she was rather shocked to see Sesshomaru speedily coming towards her with a slightly worried expression. He instantly grabbed her on the waist and fled from the place, with their animal companion following right after.

"H-hey! What gives?" she complained, and he quickly answered back.

"The aura you felt came from a sacred jewel shard tainted by Naraku."

"Huh…?"

"Right now, he is using shards to revive dead men as decoys. I suspect he's already on the move."

"That cunning bastard…! Who else was inside? I'm sure there was something fishy going on in there."

"Inuyasha's friends, but he came too late."

"What happened, exactly? Are they alright?"

"They were poisoned."

Arisa's eyes widened in worry and shock.

"Then we should hurry and go back! I have to remove the poison in their system…!"

"Do not be foolish. That is precisely why we had to get away."

"Sesshomaru…!"

"Be quiet. I may have killed him but his poisonous gas still remains, intended for humans. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I'm a healer by heart, so-"

"That priestess wasn't even able to defy the poison. Are you saying you can?"

Arisa's mouth snapped shut, but she still had something to offer in their argument.

"I'll use a barrier…!"

Sesshomaru gave her a surprised glance.

"You can put up a barrier?"

"Well…yes, but not long enough...yet."

_I'm still having difficulty with putting up a barrier while doing something else…but it could've been worth a try!_

"Hmph. Unless you're sure, I cannot allow you to go back."

"But what if they are in grave danger…!?"

"Arisa. Stop concerning yourself with others and worry about yourself for once."

There was a hint of distress in his tone, and it made her to just give in for now.

_His words are cruel, but his actions are the opposite. It almost looks like...he's trying to change little by little._

* * *

That night, they decided to have a rest and camped out at a forest near the lake. Sesshomaru was silent as usual, deep in thought. He was in a spot far from Arisa and Jaken.

Arisa glanced at him out of concern and wanted to talk to him, but something about his back told her to leave him alone. It suddenly reminded her of that one night when he went out for a 'long walk' alone.

"Hey, Jaken…"

"What is it?"

"Does Sesshomaru really have that time when he's like that?"

Jaken briefly looked at his master, and sighed.

"Well, yes. It's not really that surprising since he always leaves me behind without any notice."

"Eh…"

Once the flames were out and consumed, Arisa tucked herself to sleep beside Jaken. The little creature yawned and dozed off too right after.

* * *

Arisa opened her eyes early in the morning and was met with a deadpan expression from Sesshomaru.

"You're finally awake. We're going." He said and then turned around, already walking away.

Her half-asleep self immediately became alert, and she found herself scramming to follow after him.

"Sesshomaru…! Wait up…!" she pleaded.

"I caught that boy's scent, and he's not far from here."

"Who are you referring to?"

"Naraku's human puppet. The young demon slayer."

Arisa's eyes widened. "Oh no…you can't mean…Kohaku!?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, and they just went on. That is, until they passed by a small lake and heard the sound of a big blast.

"Stay here and wait for me." He ordered, and went ahead to see what caused the disturbance.

Jaken obeyed and took Ah-un in his care, but Arisa didn't and followed him anyway.

"Arisa! Where do you think you're going!?" he asked in a frenzy, but Arisa didn't answer.

_What is wrong with them?_

Jaken thought as he scratched his head out of trying hard to understand their actions.

* * *

"You really don't listen." Sesshomaru commented as soon as he felt Arisa catching up to him.

"Well, there might be something I can do." She answered back, and walked beside him indifferently.

The two of them were now close to the lake which was covered with morning mist and they heard someone throwing a tantrum. It came from a very familiar person that both of them know.

"Jakotsu! Renkotsu ! Ginkotsu or any of you from the Band of Seven! You cowards! Come out and fight me! I'm prepared to fight all of you right here and now!"

"It's Inuyasha…" Arisa murmured, and Sesshomaru only smirked. He quickly went and landed on one of the lake stones, then started talking.

"What are you shouting for so early in the morning?"

Inuyasha turned halfway to where the voice came from.

"Sesshomaru…" he mumbled, and then paused.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk with you." He continued, but the older brother continued to taunt him.

"In the end, you can't even protect your friends."

"…"

"What a pathetic half-demon you are."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arisa listened to their conversation in disbelief.

_Instead of comforting his little brother, or maybe leaving him alone, he chose to provoke him! What an asshole...!_

"Shut up! Maybe I should just kill you and get the Tenseiga for myself. Then, I'll use it to revive Kagome and the others." Inuyasha threatened.

_What!? So Kagome, Miroku and Sango were in danger after all…!_

Arisa thought and it made her panic.

"Hmph. You think you're capable of using my Tenseiga? Try it, then." Sesshomaru replied smugly, and Inuyasha undeniably directed the Wind Scar at him. He was able to dodge it effortlessly and just went back to where he left Arisa, concluding his purpose. But his sudden disappearance made his younger brother think that he was hallucinating.

"Let's go." He said to the young lady, but she didn't budge.

"You go ahead. I'm going to take a look at them!" she said, and then ran off to meet Inuyasha.

"That woman..." Sesshomaru muttered in annoyance.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Arisa shouted as she searched for him, and was thankful to see him still there. He was about to leave.

"Aren't you with Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" he asked sullenly.

"Take me to where Kagome, Miroku and Sango are. I might be able to do something about the poison."

"Heh. Even if you get there, it's already too late."

"Don't say that! We won't know unless we try!"

Inuyasha's mouth only pursed into a line, which was so not like him.

"Come on!" Arisa snapped, and Inuyasha hesitantly led the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

"Maybe I should carry you so we could reach the place faster." Inuyasha meekly suggested, after walking briskly in silence for some time.

Arisa was startled at him, speaking all of a sudden.

"Oh! Well…if you don't mind." She replied, a little nervous.

He then proceeded to crouch down, with his back in front of her.

Arisa took a deep breath, and let him carry her at his back. It felt really awkward for the both of them, but time was running so they chose to brush it off. Soon, he began running.

* * *

Arisa couldn't help but compare the brothers.

_Sesshomaru definitely has broader shoulders and leaner muscles. He is also a lot taller…and…this really feels different. I mean…Inuyasha never really interacted with me properly, and yet…here he is, carrying me out of the blue. Heck, now I feel like I am stealing Kagome's property…_

Suddenly, she thought of the young priestess glaring at her.

_Ugh, I'm really sorry about this, Kagome!_

"Hey, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, sensing her little cringe movements.

"Y-yes, I'm totally fine!"

"If you say so. You better explain properly to Sesshomaru later."

"Huh? Explain what?"

"What else? About why I'm carrying you! He will definitely catch my scent on you and he'll go nuts."

"You have got to be kidding me. Why would he even care? I'm just a walking companion to him."

"Hah! I've known Sesshomaru for a long time and he hates humans so much. He could've just dumped you right from the start or in the middle when he considers you as garbage but until now, you're still together. I'm more or less convinced that you're someone worthy for him."

Arisa found herself speechless at his statement, and it soon made her heart race.

_I…I can't believe it. Even Inuyasha thinks I am somehow special to Sesshomaru. Ah, I am so happy right now!_

* * *

"Oy, Arisa! How about getting down already? We're here!"

She was busy calming herself down that she didn't realize that they were already at their destination. He then shook her by force, which made her panic.

"H-Hey! W-wait just a minute!" Arisa pleaded, to which Inuyasha shrugged.

"Then hurry and get off of me!"

"Fine…!"

Arisa jumped off quickly before the half dog demon would get grumpier, and she quickly went to the three who were lying unconscious on the ground. She worriedly studied them for a while.

_I hope I am not too late…_

She was about to administer healing to Kagome first, but Inuyasha went ahead and hugged her in his arms. He had a lonely expression, and it seemed like he was about to cry as he lowered his head and proceeded to hug her tightly.

She was affected by the situation and soon, she felt sad but she had to prioritize things. She then decided to give them both some privacy and tended to Sango and Miroku instead. She started focusing on their bodies and in just seconds, she saw the faint dark aura coming from them. She was rather surprised at how easy it was for her right now.

_I guess my secret trainings are actually paying off…_

However, the aura was a lot lighter compared to poisons caused by Naraku, and the ones they were giving off were almost disappearing. It actually relieved her, because they aren't in a very dangerous situation anymore.

_I guess someone offered first aid to them while Inuyasha was gone…_

Nevertheless, she proceeded to remove the remaining poison remnants from Miroku and Sango, and later, they both slowly regained consciousness; even Kagome, who was currently in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

Arisa sensed a soft thud on the ground, and it made her turn to see who it came from. She was surprised to see Kagome awake, with Inuyasha turning his back on her.

"Kagome…! You're alright!" she called out, catching her attention.

"Arisa…so you came…" Kagome managed to reply softly.

"Hold on a sec. I'll patch up things with Sango and then you're next."

"…thank you, Arisa-chan. But I'm okay now. Go to Kagome-chan." Sango said with a smile, to which Miroku nodded.

"I also thank you for healing me." Miroku added, and as Arisa smiled, a heavy sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

"I'm so glad you're both alright…" she said, then slowly, she stood up and went to Kagome's side.

Arisa focused to see the poison aura from Kagome, and to her consolation, there was almost nothing left. But just to be sure, she still applied her healing powers and completely removed the poison from her system.

After that, she tried to assess herself if she was going to faint, but fortunately, she didn't. It usually was a side-effect to her after performing healing arts.

_Hmm…I guess it only works if the poison is as strong as Naraku's…_

"Thank you, Arisa. You're a great help." Kagome murmured with a smile, much to Arisa's embarrassment.

"Oh, it was nothing…I merely did the finishing touches. The one you should be thanking more is the person who did the first aid." Arisa replied bashfully.

"And that's me…" a small voice said, and it caused them to look for where it came from. But somehow, it was already familiar, except for Arisa.

"Myoga jii-chan?" Kagome said, and a stuffed flea-like creature came rolling towards them, which freaked Arisa.

"Aiieee…!" she screamed, as she quickly stood and leapt away from the old creature.

"Miss, you need not fear me. I am a fellow, a flea-demon serving Inuyasha-sama." Myoga explained.

"Is that true, Kagome?" Arisa asked, still not convinced by his words.

"Yes, he's right, Arisa. But you need to be careful. He _likes_ to suck blood even without your consent." She replied with a bit of sarcasm, to which Myoga laughed nervously.

"Kagome-sama, why do you have to be so harsh on me? At any rate, I sucked all of the blood in your system which mostly contained the poison. If I was a minute too late, you wouldn't have made it by now."

Arisa gasped at Myoga's confession, and she began balling her fists.

_If only I was able to convince Sesshomaru the other day so I could go back to that hut…!_

"But well, this lady here eased my job. I was starting to worry I'd drain you all by uncontrollably sucking all your blood, since I cannot already tell if there's still poison lingering in your blood."

"Really…? Then thank goodness I made it here…" Arisa said, her voice a little cracked.

* * *

And then, their attention all turned to Inuyasha, who remained quiet the whole time. Shippo was the first one who approached him, and seconds later, he suddenly squawked in shock.

"Whoa! Inuyasha! Are these…tears?"

"Shut up...!"

Myoga perked up at Shippo's comment.

"Shippo, stop fooling around. I've been with Inuyasha-sama for years and I've never seen him cry."

"But Myoga, I'm serious! His eyes are wet!"

"Really? Let me take a look."

Myoga replied and he quickly jumped over to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Aha! Shippo, you're right! Inuyasha-sama is crying!"

Inuyasha got pissed and immediately shoved off both Shippo and Myoga away from him then confronted his allies.

"Why should I even cry!? Everyone's alright now, so I'm fine!" he complained loudly, then turned his back on them once again.

Arisa's eyes went wide after seeing Inuyasha's reaction.

"Whoa…so he really cried." She whispered to herself, but the others seemed to have heard her as they all nodded, and Kagome smiled.

_I didn't know Inuyasha is actually a softie…_

Arisa thought, and found it cute.

"You know Kagome, you are so lucky." Arisa commented, and it made the mentioned lady blush a little.

_As for Sesshomaru…I can't really tell if he has a soft side. Because I seriously think __those times when he cared for me…are __just a part of his mood swings._

* * *

While Arisa was busy with her thoughts, the rest of the gang went stiff, as someone unexpected had come.

"Umm…Arisa-chan."

Shippo carefully said, as he quickly tugged her sleeves.

"Ah! Shippo, what's wrong?"

"…your 'man' is here."

Arisa took it the wrong way and blushed, then laughed apprehensively right after.

"What do you mean by _my man_, Shippo? I don't have someone like that…"

Shippo slapped his own face, which startled her. She then looked at both Miroku and Sango for hints, and they were both frantically pointing at someone or something behind her.

She then took note of their sign and turned around, and she was surprised to see who was standing over in just a short distance away from them.

_Se-Sesshomaru…!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. Chapter 49

_Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon just debuted yesterday (Oct. 3)! I proudly welcome Sesshomaru's TWIN daughters (uwu) and of course Inuyasha & Kagome's daughter :))_

**Chapter 49:**

"Uh…Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken gingerly asked the dog demon who was sitting under a tree, waiting impatiently for someone.

However, he looked at the little creature sharply, and it caused him to shudder.

"N-nothing, milord! I was about to suggest that it may be better for you to look for Arisa, because she's taking too long…"

"Hmph. How daring of you to give me orders."

"I humbly apologize, milord!"

But in that instant, Sesshomaru went off, ignoring his apology. And after he was out of his sight, Jaken sighed in relief.

_You surely can't compete with the pride of a great dog demon..._

Later that day, Sesshomaru tried to track Arisa down with her scent; but all he could smell was Inuyasha, and it annoyed him.

_What exactly did he do to her?_

He followed his scent and soon, the woman he was looking for was in view. He noticed how she was busy chatting with Inuyasha's friends, so he stepped in and showed himself with the purpose of dismissing her. But then, he heard Arisa say 'What do you mean by my man, Shippo? I don't have someone like that…'

He knew she didn't say it wrong. That, and Inuyasha's scent overcoming hers, somehow felt like a prick in his heart.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly approached them, and Arisa started to feel nervous as she studied his expression. It was his usual deadpan face, but there was something different. It was like an extremely angry man but still trying his best to retain composure.

_Oh no…I am so screwed._

"W-well…I think I better go. I forgot I just ran away and I might've inconvenienced Sesshomaru after all…" Arisa nervously said as she promptly got up and tried her best to stop the shaking of her hands and legs.

"You certainly did." Sesshomaru replied a bit coldly, and it made her shoulders jolt.

"Eep…!"

"Still…thank you for coming, Arisa." Kagome said with a troubled smile, as she was overwhelmed by Sesshomaru's presence as well.

"See you around, Arisa-chan." Sango added, and she also had a troubled smile on her face while Miroku and Shippo only waved. Inuyasha wasn't around, since he went somewhere with Myoga.

But, as soon as Arisa and Sesshomaru were about to head out, the missing man had just come in time.

"So your beloved is finally here to fetch you, huh." Inuyasha snarkily commented, and it made her face go red.

"What the heck are you saying?" she abruptly interjected, and gave Sesshomaru a quick glance. However, his expression was calm. Only, he was raising an eyebrow towards his younger brother.

"Inuyasha…sit!" Kagome shouted without notice, and Inuyasha's face kissed the ground.

"It was an honor to meet you, Miss Arisa. But before you go, can I have a taste of your blood? It may help for the concoction I am about to make—" Myoga said as he went flying off to Arisa's neck, but before he could reach her...Sesshomaru had already stepped in front of her and caught him in his fingers.

Except Inuyasha, all of the people around gulped as they watched Sesshomaru hold Myoga's life in his fingers. But much to their shock, he pinched him the way Inuyasha does; only, it was a lot more brutish so it caused Myoga to fall off to the ground, totally knocked out.

"Let's go."

With those words, he went on ahead, while Arisa was trying to grasp what just happened.

_Did he just…bother pinching a flea?_

"Arisa."

The young lady snapped back and quickly started to follow after him.

"I'll be right there!"

She then waved goodbye to the gang, to which they waved back.

* * *

Arisa was fidgeting as she walked behind Sesshomaru. The man was awfully quiet ever since, but here she was, expecting some words of scolding from him.

"Umm…Sesshomaru?"

He didn't reply, which made her more nervous.

"I-I'm sorry I acted out of my way. And…we could've chased Kohaku by now, but I really can't stand it if someone I care about is in danger…"

Arisa continued to explain, and after a few moments, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking.

Bluntly, he asked. "Why do you have that half-demon's scent on you?"

"Huh…?"

_I thought he was mad about my actions…but he's more concerned about Inuyasha's scent?_

She then recalled his words about how she should _explain_ properly.

"Oh…! About that…he, umm, suggested he should carry me so we could reach the place faster. I agreed, since it was practical and it will save time. But, I thought the scent should've been gone by now."

He then whirled around, and with a seemingly upset expression, he grabbed her by the wrist – pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arm around her, and then he went on by covering her with a portion of his fluff. Arisa's eyes went round, surprised by his action.

"Sesshomaru…what…are you doing…" she inquired, but the dog demon kept quiet.

She squirmed a little, only to find him tightening his hold over her.

"Stay still."

He said in a small yet deep voice, which was very unusual. Though she found it strange, she also tried her best to calm down; but her heart wouldn't listen. It continued to stammer, and her cheeks were starting to become beet red too.

_What is this!? What's he trying to do? Should I be happy about this? I mean...the man I love is literally all over me! _

Giddy thoughts continued to fill up Arisa's mind, that she didn't notice Sesshomaru already telling her something. But, he was speaking in a barely audible manner.

"…should be all over yours."

"What…? What did you just say…?"

"…because Inuyasha's scent concealed yours, locating you became a burden."

"Really now…I thought you said my scent is so familiar to you already?"

Sesshomaru went wordless for a while at her answer.

"…not when it is mixed with someone close to kin."

"I see…"

_Why do I feel like he's lying…? He always has a strong sense of smell, so he could recognize any scent. Also…what I heard first was different. It definitely ended with 'all over yours'. _

But, deciding to savor the moment, Arisa took this rare chance of intimacy and responded by hugging him, and went ahead on burying her face on his chest. To her surprise, he didn't counteract or say anything at all. In short, he allowed her to do so.

_Whatever this is about, I am really happy._

* * *

'_If anything…it should be my scent that should be all over yours.'_

Sesshomaru's expression twisted in confusion.

_Did I just say that out loud? What is happening to me?_

He thought as he looked down at the young woman currently in his arms; who was now hugging him. He couldn't deny that his feelings of distraught vanished because of how she responded to him.

_This kind of emotion…no matter how I cast it out, it just keeps on coming back._

And when he continued to look at her, he eventually began eating his words; closing his eyes in defeat.

_Screw this._ _What matters is that I got rid of that half-demon's scent from her._

* * *

"We're going."

Sesshomaru said flatly, and let go of Arisa at the same time.

"…alright."

Arisa sulked as Sesshomaru's warmth faded away. She wanted to stay like that for a bit longer, but knowing him, it was even a miracle that they were that close even for a short time. For now, she had to be more than contented. She felt that the smile she had truly plastered on her face just now as they walked together would never go away for quite some time.

_So then...how are my feelings for you supposed to go away, huh?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50

_Wow, I can't believe this fiction reached 100 follows and 80 favorites. Thank you so much for reading up to this point! I hope I can still hold your interest for the upcoming chapters. Also, please feel free to review. :))_

**Chapter 50:**

"I'm about to tell you a secret, Sesshomaru." Arisa randomly said while on their way to meet up with Jaken and Ah-un.

"I am not interested."

"Even if it is about Inuyasha?"

"If it pertains to the Tetsusaiga, I will consider it."

"Sorry, but it doesn't."

"Then keep it to yourself."

"Come on, don't be like that."

"..."

"You already have that powerful Tokijin sword. How long are you going to keep clinging to the Tetsusaiga?"

"…"

"…ugh, fine. At any rate, I'll just tell you about that secret."

"I said I am not interested. Stop pestering me."

"Inuyasha cried."

For a moment, there was a surprised reaction on Sesshomaru's face, but it quickly perished. Then, he smirked in a dull way.

"What do you expect from a miserable half-demon like him?"

"Sesshomaru…he was about to lose someone important to him. It's only natural to feel that way and cry." Arisa quickly defended.

"I do not have that kind of emotion."

She sighed. "Everyone has that emotion, regardless of demons or humans. You say that right now because you still haven't experienced it and because you don't have someone important whom you love. But once you do, you will know the pain and you will feel the same." She continued to say with conviction.

"…nonsense."

"You should do something with that arrogance, you know. Before it's too late…"

"..."

_Someone important…whom you love, huh?_

He secretly glanced at her, who was now looking straight ahead.

_Who knows. What is love anyway?_

* * *

_Maybe that embrace from him a while back was just my imagination._

Arisa thought as they continued to walk in the deep forest. Not long after, they found Jaken busy entertaining Ah-un, and Arisa went ahead to give both of them a few gentle pats on their heads.

"Sorry I used up too much time."

"Oh yes you did, young lady. Sesshomaru-sama was getting irritable and I had to put up with it."

"I know." She replied, chuckling nervously.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was trying to sniff out Kohaku's scent around the area if he had gone there by any chance. Seemingly, a stroke of luck has come over as he had caught a whiff of his scent and ordered his companions to get moving.

"Let's get moving. That boy is nearby."

He said and darted right away with more speed than usual. Arisa and Jaken quickly mounted on Ah-un to rush after him. But, as soon as they caught up with him, she noticed that he was confronting someone familiar, wearing a kimono with a few purple streaks.

_Kagura…?_

"It's been a while, Sesshomaru." The wind sorceress greeted casually, but she was met with business.

"Did Naraku order you to interfere?" he affirmed brusquely.

"Ha. As if that man trusts me enough to boss me around these days." She replied with sarcasm.

"Why are you here?"

"You're after Kohaku, am I right?"

"It seems you have been keeping an eye on me."

Kagura bashfully averted her eyes. "Not really."

* * *

Hearing their conversation and noticing Kagura's actions, Arisa began suspecting something about her.

_This woman…! Could it be that she has a thing for Sesshomaru…?_

Kagura seemed to notice her silent glare and so she curled her lips up a little, which made Arisa's brows snap together.

_What the…?_

"Well, I could guide you to where he's going." Kagura continued to offer, but the dog demon declined, which made Arisa actually feel happy.

"I don't need your help."

"You're cold as always."

Suddenly, she felt that saimyosho were coming her way, and she clicked her tongue.

"Anyway. Kohaku headed towards the east, to a mountain named Mt. Hakurei. Be careful, though. It's protected by a barrier."

With that, she immediately released her feather hairpin and flew away on it.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched on as she went away.

"I said I didn't need her help."

Even if it was against her will, Arisa decided to give it a shot.

"Let's consider the information she gave. If it turns out to be a trap, we'll just have to find a way out."

He looked at her with searching eyes, to which she felt embarrassed at.

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." he plainly answered, and then walked off towards the east, with Arisa and Jaken following from behind; still riding on Ah-un.

* * *

Half a day had passed as they were nearing the base of Mt. Hakurei. From there, Arisa could already feel the barrier's purity.

They stopped a few feet away from the barrier, and already, Jaken was starting to feel dizzy due to its purifying effects. Sesshomaru stared at it for a while, and tried touching it with his bare hands. Unfortunately, he was dreadfully rejected as well. There were lighting repercussions even after he pulled his hand out.

Arisa had the opposite though - she felt energized being near the barrier. Realizing that she was the only one who could enter the mountain, she breathed deeply and faced Sesshomaru.

"I guess I'm going inside, alone."

His brows knitted. "Do not be ridiculous. Naraku is inside."

"Naraku? Inside this extremely pure barrier? It's impossible! That guy is too corrupted and incorrigibly evil. If anything, he should be minced to dust the moment he stepped in here."

"Then are you suggesting that this is a trap, after all?"

Her shoulders drooped at his sharp remarks. "Probably…but still..."

Sesshomaru once again laid his eyes on the mountain, and brooded over on how Naraku was able to hide inside.

_This must be the reason why I couldn't get a trace of him after he disappeared at that castle. But what was that bastard able to pull this time?_

"I'll just go check out for Kohaku. If I can't find him, then I'll come back right away." Arisa suddenly suggested, thwarting Sesshomaru away from his thoughts.

"No."

"But why? Can you not trust me on this?" she pleaded, but with an irritated tone. Sesshomaru looked at her with slightly conflicted eyes.

_I cannot let you face danger like that again._

"…"

"Sesshomaru…!"

"We will wait for an opportunity."

He simply said, and proceeded to sit on one of the rocks along the edge of the mountain.

The prospective onmyoji was disappointed with his answer, but she decided to give in for now and do some thinking, while taking a rest.

_If he is this careful…maybe Naraku is really inside this barrier. But how…? Don't tell me that dude can cleanse himself…no, that's quite unbelievable. He can't even conceal his dark aura and the barrier he even used emitted vileness._

* * *

However, while they were in the middle of silent brainstorming, an unexpected guest had come and Sesshomaru immediately sensed him. He stood up and walked over to deal with whoever it was.

Arisa noticed his movement, and turned to him.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer, but a figure soon appeared. He had his hair pinned in feminine style, and he was wearing a kimono with an obi sash, and a scarf over his armor. Some parts of his legs were even exposed.

"AH! You really are that guy who killed Mukotsu!" he asked upon seeing Sesshomaru, to which the latter only stared emptily at.

Arisa who finally saw him, also stood up and went on-guard. But after seeing his style, it made her question his gender. Jaken, on the other hand, was still sitting on the ground, feeling weak. He was actually admiring how his great Lord was able to withstand the pure surroundings.

"State your purpose." Sesshomaru threatened, but the unknown person only chuckled in a _flirtatious _way.

"Damn. Now that I get to have a closer look at you, you're actually super handsome...heh, you are indeed Inuyasha's older brother. But sadly, I prefer cute guys like him."

Arisa's face twisted in disbelief.

_Yep. He IS gay._

Sesshomaru glowered at him, however; and his hand was already at the hilt of his Tokijin, itching to slice down the cocky man in front of him.

"Oh, that's right. I just...came with the order of killing you."

He said nonchalantly, then drew his sword from his back and rested it on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51:**

_Hmm…his scent. It's the same with that pathetic smoke user I killed. Then, he must also be one of the Band of Seven Inuyasha was talking about._

Sesshomaru thought as he prepared himself for a duel against the conceited man.

"Arisa."

He called as he took an immediate assessment of their current situation.

"Take Jaken and Ah-un with you then get out of here."

However, she was quick to protest.

"Are you suggesting that we'll leave you alone? We could take on that guy together and—"

"Leave. Now!"

He commanded in such a terrifying tone that Arisa had no choice but to comply. She immediately grabbed Jaken who was lying weakly on the ground and hopped on Ah-un, then made their escape.

"I...I could feel Naraku's faint aura from him, the same as last time so he's probably using a sacred jewel shard!" She loudly informed him before completely getting out of the place.

"Oh, that woman is kinda sharp." the enemy commented, slightly bothered about her ability which is much like of that young priestess who was with Inuyasha.

"…"

"Wow. You're looking very scary right now. I don't like that."

"So what? Let's get this over with."

The two started with their battle right away as Sesshomaru drew out his Tokijin and was about to land a strike, but the unknown man was fast enough to swing his sword and it went swaying in a back and forth zig-zag. Sesshomaru was able to evade the chain of blades with his demonic speed - however; with his constant swinging, he couldn't land an attack against him.

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask my name?" the man asked flirtatiously, to which Sesshomaru disregarded.

"I couldn't care less about your name."

"You're so cold…! Anyway, the name's Jakotsu."

Sesshomaru glared at him, and proceeded to unleash his next attack to silence him.

_If direct hits won't work…_

He used the powerful energy blast which his sword possessed, and it was enough to wound Jakotsu and weaken his swings. However, he was still in shape to fight.

_Hmph, must be the jewel's effect._

"…cool! As expected of the great dog demon...! Heh, I can't believe I'll be using the trump card this early, but…"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at his statement.

"Are you sure about letting that woman escape on her own?" Jakotsu said boldly, and it made him halt from almost unveiling another energy blast. He gave him an icy stare.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Did you honestly think I came alone, knowing you and who you're with?"

Immediately, he turned his back against Jakotsu and was about to chase after his companions, but he wasn't granted with it. His current perpetrator hurled his snake sword, but he was again able to dodge it, thanks to his keen senses.

"The white girl told me about being a bit careful about her, but she seems to be nothing special after all."

_Tsk. One garbage after another. Do these weaklings know they are just being used by Naraku?_

Sesshomaru merely looked at him with a piercing glare, determined to kill him in the next attack once and for all.

* * *

Elsewhere - Arisa, together with Jaken and Ah-un were on their way to someplace safe. Still, she was a little worried about leaving Sesshomaru alone.

…_h__e'll probably take care of that guy in no time, just like how he easily dispatched that one who also had resemblance to Naraku's energy. Just how many more of Naraku's decoys are out there anyway?_

_Also…why wasn't I able to feel his aura on that man at once? Does it have something to do with the barrier, perhaps…?_

However, while they were approaching the other side of the mountain, an armored man with spiky hair and blades in his hands was there, seemingly waiting for them. Just to be sure, she quickly tried to concentrate and feel his vibe, and it alarmed her.

_Shoot, it's another one of Naraku's decoys! If so, he's probably using a jewel shard too…!_

She then quietly gestured Ah-un to change directions, but the man was one-step ahead of them and they were instantly attacked. Luckily, Ah-un was able to avoid it, but they had no choice but to land.

Since the area was foggy, she conjured the four cuts to dispel most of the mist in their surroundings. With that, it revealed the man who just attacked them, who was standing in a daze, just a few feet away from them.

_He was about to launch an attack just now, if I hadn't cleared the area...!_

For a moment, Arisa studied him. Naraku's faint aura was absent at first; which confused her. But slowly, it occurred and she became nervous of it. Not only that; it also made the man suddenly go berserk.

"You damn woman! Almost made me revert back to my goody-goody trash self…! To think you were capable of doing this!" he screamed profoundly and abruptly barged towards Arisa.

She quickly dodged the man's attack by side-stepping, and ran a few feet away from him.

_So, when I used the four cuts, did I temporarily erase that nasty aura from him? _

The man was immediately back to assaulting her and all Arisa could do for the meantime was to clumsily avoid him.

_Putting up a barrier is useless. Jaken is still out of it right now and Ah-un is beginning to succumb from the barrier's purity too. I'm seriously in trouble…!_

Arisa knew that her attacks were purely against demons and other dark entities. Deciding to gamble whether it would work again, she then opted for the five cuts and chose to cast it aloud. At the same time, she was also thinking of other means to escape, in case her spiritual magic would fail.

"Rin! Kyo! To! Sha! Kai!"

A bigger and denser wave of light went straight to the man and he was about to elude knowing the outcome, but he was a second too late. The light went through him and soon, she noticed that the man just fell to his knees, quivering.

She observed him for some time, and tried to focus. Then, she was quite surprised that she couldn't feel Naraku's aura from him anymore. She then guessed that she was successful in exorcising him, as if he was possessed.

_I'll have to grab this chance while he's still sane…!_

"Umm, excuse me…!"

"No…! Don't come any closer! That bad guy could emerge any minute and I'll end up hurting you…!" the man pleaded right away.

"…what are you called?"

"I'm Suikotsu…and I am simply a doctor."

"Okay…but why are you carrying deadly weapons with you?"

"No, these are not the items I'm supposed to have…! It's that criminal's fault! Trying to overcome me…"

"What are you mumbling about…? You're the one who just attacked me—"

"That wasn't me! It's him! I can…never attack people!"

_Does that mean that this Suikotsu just has a double personality and it was only triggered because he was possessed by Naraku's aura?_

She continued to gaze at him, still organizing her thoughts about him.

_Then… is it possible that this guy doesn't have the jewel shard? But wait…Sesshomaru told me that the first decoy at that hut used a jewel shard tainted by Naraku, which is what I felt back then. The vibe I felt from this guy earlier and the other guy back there were literally the same. What's the meaning of this…?_

* * *

Arisa stayed beside Suikotsu for quite some time, while keeping distance and observing him for possible changes. But instead, he finally calmed down and was even smiling at her.

"I think that guy has finally kept himself in, thanks to you." He said, and it embarrassed her.

"I-It's nothing. That was just a coincidence…" she quickly answered.

"May I know your name?"

"It's Arisa..."

"It is an honor to meet you."

Relieved, she relaxed her shoulders and gave him a small smile. Suikotsu was still staring at her though, which made her uncomfortable.

"What is it? Is there something wrong…?"

He sighed heavily, before raising a question.

"If it's okay…will you accompany me back to the village? I left the children there horribly, and I need to apologize. I want to live my life permanently as a doctor, especially now that he's gone."

Arisa was hesitant, knowing that the aura was from Naraku; and a persistent one, in fact.

_Is he really back to normal…?_

She was about to read his energy again, but was interrupted by his considerate words.

"It's alright if you don't want to, Miss Arisa. I just thought that I would be assured of myself if you came with me." Suikotsu suggested apologetically. He then stood up and started walking away.

"Wait…! I mean, it's okay. I'll come with you." Arisa said, making him stop in his tracks.

"Thank you…I'm in debt." He replied, and faced her with a calm smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	52. Chapter 52

_To wolf girl 4797: Thank you for saying so! I'm really happy that this story got your excitement :))_

_To mgreenleaf: Thank you very much for your detailed review! :) You made me super happy with your curiosity and interest towards the story. Your questions will mostly be answered in this chapter :)). Sending you virtual hearts!_

**Chapter 52:**

Without any hesitation, Sesshomaru used a part of his demonic power to enhance the already-powerful energy blast of his Tokijin and aimed it directly at Jakotsu, wanting to end everything with that move. Jakotsu quickly swung his sword in an attempt to block his power, but it was more immense and he was overwhelmed by it. He was eventually hit and got wounded, then knocked unconscious to the ground.

_Tch. He's still alive, because of that jewel. Moving on..._

With that thought, Sesshomaru immediately went on his way to find where Arisa, Jaken and Ah-un were – hoping that they were doing fine.

* * *

Arisa quietly left Ah-un and Jaken, promising that she would come back for them once she had accompanied Suikotsu, at least until his village was in sight. She followed Suikotsu from behind anyway; who occasionally told her stories of his past.

He just wanted to become a doctor and serve the people in their village, but then his other half suddenly came out one day and slaughtered all the folk. He was then recruited by a group of mercenaries, becoming their last and seventh member. He couldn't remember anything after that, but he was glad that he was finally his true self again.

"I really hope you stay that way from now on…for the sake of the children and your village."

"Yes. I also need to apologize to that beautiful priestess. I think I did something bad to her, before leaving the children."

_Beautiful priestess…? Does he mean Kagome?_

"Is her name Kagome, by any chance?" Arisa asked, awaiting confirmation.

"No, I don't know anyone of that name. But the priestess I'm talking about…hmm, I recall that her name is Kikyo."

_Kikyo…? As in Kaede-san's older sister…?_

"I see…"

They were walking for quite some time now, but Arisa couldn't see any signs that they were nearing a village. Instead, it felt like they were just going around the mountain; only, on a different path. She also noticed that Suikotsu was sweating profusely.

"Hey, Suikotsu…" she carefully asked, and the man answered her calmly as usual.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is your village that far? Because, to me, it seems like we're not getting anywhere. We're still here in Mt. Hakurei…"

Suikotsu nervously chuckled.

"Sorry, but please bear with me for a little more. I'm actually not familiar with the area, to be honest. So…I'm trying to find the way…"

"And…are you alright?"

"Yes, I-I am fine. I just feel hot, is all." He replied with an uptight profile.

"Okay then…"

About a few hours had passed, and she couldn't help anymore but notice that she was back to the place where they had exactly left Sesshomaru and that feminine bandit. Her suspicions for Suikotsu increased drastically, and so she secretly focused for his aura. She gasped right after her discovery.

_What the…!? How long has Naraku's aura been back into him, and why is it suddenly this dark and distinct!?_

* * *

Following smidges of Arisa's scent, Sesshomaru was able to locate the vicinity, but he only found Jaken who was fast asleep beside Ah-un.

"Jaken."

That one, deep call of his name was enough to wake the little creature and be fully alert.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Where is Arisa?"

Immediately, the green imp creature fervently bowed at his master's feet.

"Forgive me, milord…! I was feeling dizzy and all I could remember was Arisa following that man who attacked us. I'm sorry; I wasn't able to stop her…!"

_She managed to do something about him…that's good._

Appeased, Sesshomaru didn't do anything but gave him a soft command instead.

"Get up with Ah-un."

After that, he was already out of his way, determined to rescue Arisa, if by chance she's in real danger. Thankful that he was spared this time, Jaken obeyed and rode on Ah-un, doing his best to stay strong despite the holiness of the place gobbling him.

* * *

"What's wrong, Miss Arisa? You look pale." Suikotsu asked in a backhandedly gentle tone.

Small beads of sweat started forming on Arisa's forehead, as she tried to think of a way to successfully escape.

"I-I'm fine, Suikotsu. I'm just a bit tired."

"I see."

"Umm, I…I think you're alright now, since that other self of yours hasn't been emerging. I truly wish a good life for you." Arisa said, plastering a sincere smile on her face, acting as natural as she could.

"You're certainly right about that…but I wished you could've walked with me till the end." He said, his vocal range starting to change. She quickly took that as a cue to once again cast the five cuts, but she was grabbed from behind and had her arms locked before she could even implore the hand signs.

"Mmpphh…!"

"I was wondering what took Suikotsu so long to come to my aid, and it was because you were able to get him back to his good self, eh? In any case, it gave me a chance to recover."

Arisa took a glance at her captor, and it was the man that Sessomaru should've disposed.

_What…? How come he's still alive? Don't tell me he actually defeated Sesshomaru?_

Suikotsu suddenly laughed sarcastically.

"Hell yeah, that damned woman really brought that doctor out. However, his resolve became too weak that I overcame him at long last."

"What did you just say!?" Arisa protested, but he scoffed at her.

"Though I gotta admit that I had difficulty in resurfacing, but some strange power aided me through my shard and boom! There was my freedom. But…Jakotsu, you bastard. You should've been the one who took care of that woman. She's a hassle that I had to act nice all the way which is terribly disgusting."

_So he HAD a sacred jewel shard after all…! _

"You should be grateful that she's yours and I was the one who faced Sesshomaru. He is no easy foe."

_Maybe it really is the barrier's fault that I can't detect their auras that easily….damn it. I let my guard down too much…_

As she listened to their conversation, Arisa struggled to get free from Jakotsu's arms.

_Ugh, I forgot that he's biologically male AND a trained mercenary to boot…_

She gritted her teeth, as the consequences of her carelessness started sinking in.

"Now then, what shall we do with you?" Jakotsu asked pompously as he tightened his hold around her arms; making her groan in pain.

"…but if you ask me honestly, I would like to kill you right this instant so I could already get to see Inuyasha. But wait, there's also Sesshomaru-"

"Sesshomaru would never give a single damn to a whore like you, and Inuyasha would just do the same!" Arisa objected with the purpose of insulting, which annoyed Jakotsu.

"Shut up, you pale-looking woman."

He then threw Arisa towards Suikotsu, in a way where she rolled harshly against the rough and rocky ground.

"Suikotsu. Hold her tight so she won't escape or do anything weird. I'm going to end her with my awesome Jakotsuto."

The man with the double persona sighed and boringly picked up Arisa like some piece of material. He held her arms completely, almost straining them.

"Hurry it up."

* * *

"Any last words?" Jakotsu asked, posing like he was the compassionate villain.

Despite the fear and pain that she felt, she chose to brush it off and continued to insult them; accompanied by a stark, unyielding glare.

"You both are going to hell, along with Naraku!" she shouted.

"Well now. Someone's still being impertinent despite being at death's door."

Jakotsu's eyes widened in joy as he swiftly swung his sword to kill a vulnerable human; only to be stopped by someone he least expected to interrupt.

"Sesshomaru…!?"

The dog demon had arrived just in time and stopped the zig-zag attack of the bandit's sword, dragging it to the ground with force using his Tokijin; merely a few inches away before it reached Arisa.

She softly smirked in relief upon seeing him come to her rescue.

_Ah...there he is. My demon paragon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	53. Chapter 53

_I've been reposting this chapter a lot of times but Fanfiction doesn't update correctly, so..._

_This has been edited and an additional scene was added. *wink*_

**Chapter 53:**

Sesshomaru's instincts suddenly started acting up as he was searching for Arisa.

_What the hell is it? Don't tell me she's…_

His brows knitting slightly out of worry, he sharpened his sense of smell to a higher level with the intention of picking up larger amounts of her scent. He was able to sniff her out within a few seconds, and he quickened his pace.

The cocky man was the first one in his view, and as he approached the scene, the woman he was looking for was there, being held hostage by an unfamiliar man. Jakotsu swung his sword, and it was going straight towards her, and _fast._ His expression tensed as he gnashed his teeth and he raced with time in order to stop the snake-like sword from getting in contact with her.

* * *

Jakotsu felt that the pressure which Sesshomaru was exerting on his sword was very strong that it might very well break if he continued to leave it as it is. Quickly, he withdrew his chain-like sword. But the moment he did that, Sesshomaru acted quickly and went straight to Suikotsu, only to be stopped when he pointed his claws of blade near Arisa's neck in a rush. Then, a threat that sounded like a joke from Jakotsu followed.

"Suikotsu can kill that girl any time. If you want her to be spared, focus on our battle…or willingly get yourself killed."

_Tsk. Naraku and his pesky weaklings trying to destroy my patience._

However, Sesshomaru responded with a piercing glare, and didn't give them a chance to blink as he bolted right in front of him seemingly striking him with his Tokijin. Contrastingly, he threw it backwards; targeting Suikotsu at a perfect angle. Then, with just one-second interval, he pierced Jakotsu's chest with his hand and released poison from his claws as he pulled his hand out.

Suikotsu was too late in anticipating Sesshomaru's move, and so he was hit deeply in the shoulder, causing him to quickly let go of Arisa and pull out the sword from his shoulder. He covered the wound with the same hand and fell to his knees, whining in pain. Jakotsu staggered as the poison started manifesting over his chest.

"Heh…that was one bastardly…move…" he commented, and fell to his knees as well.

* * *

Arisa quickly took the opportunity and crawled further away from Suikotsu, despite the physical hurt she sustained. Snappily guessing that Suikotsu might be able to do something since he had a jewel shard despite the wound, Sesshomaru immediately went to her side to counterattack it just in case. But, she already had the same idea and cast the five cuts right away to remove Naraku's fortified dark aura from him; despite her arms being sore. Simultaneously, a sacred arrow had hit his neck, where his jewel shard was kept intact.

The combination of such power was vehemently effective that it was able to permanently drive Suikotsu's bad persona away. But, it led him to be extremely weak, and on the verge of death due to the wound incurred by Sesshomaru's sword.

"…I think I am truly freed from that curse, which came out when I killed someone with my own hands. Kikyo…I know you're there. Please take my sacred jewel shard before I have the chance to become evil again." Suikotsu said with a cracked voice, ready to be embraced by death.

Arisa immediately turned to where the sacred arrow came from, and she saw a priestess wearing the same clothing as Kagome and Kaede.

_Whoa…so that's the rumored Kikyo, and just now I almost mistook her for Kagome. So it's true that she is a reincarnation of her. Still, there's a difference between them…_

She thought as she continued to gaze at Kikyo, who started to approach Suikotsu to take his shard. Apparently, Jakotsu healed after quite some time, and he was only pretending to be wounded so as not to attract Sesshomaru's attention. Once every one dropped their guards down, Jakotsu quickly seized the shard from Suikotsu, therefore killing him.

"Sorry, but I was told to get this!" he exclaimed, and fled from the place, concluding that he really had no chance against Sesshomaru. He was about to chase him, but Arisa suddenly stopped him by grabbing his sleeve with a trembling hand. He looked at her sharply - but he was met with soft, pleading eyes that were followed by a gradual shake of her head.

Sesshomaru remained silent, but he slowly gripped her hand as a response, much to her astonishment. . It certainly made her heart pound; but it was ceased a few seconds later, when Jaken and Ah-un showed up.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Arisa! Are you alright?" Jaken called out as he jumped off of Ah-un and went closer to the two.

"…we're fine." Arisa answered, though with a lackluster in her voice. Her body throbbed from the earlier beatings she received from Jakotsu and Suikotsu, but she was relieved that she only had minimal exposure to Naraku's energy. Or else, she would've felt dizzy by now.

Then, she noticed Kikyo already walking away from the place. She couldn't help but be curious, so she ran towards her regardless of the pain she was bearing.

"Umm…please wait…Kikyo-san!"

The priestess stopped on her tracks, and turned to her half-way.

"Is there something you want? I'm in a hurry." she asked.

"I just…want to know where you're going and what you're doing in this world."

Kikyo sighed but she looked like she wanted to laugh.

"You seem to know something about me. Anyway, I'll answer your question. My goal is to kill Naraku and throw him to the depths of hell."

"And you're doing it alone?"

"…it's better this way."

"I'm only suggesting, but if you need help, you can call for me. Or Kagome, at least."

She smirked at the mention of Kagome's name.

"I appreciate your thoughts. What's your name?"

"Arisa."

"You dress differently, but I can sense that you're overwhelming with spiritual magic. Are you some sore of a high-ranking priestess?"

"No…I'm more of a healer. But I am also practicing the art of onmyoji."

"I see. Well, I better get going...your companion over there seems to be in a bad mood already."

Arisa quickly glanced at Sesshomaru, and he was, indeed, giving them chilly stares.

"Right…! I guess I'll probably see you around, Kikyo-san."

* * *

Kikyo went separate ways from them, while Arisa tried to think of ways to woo Sesshomaru as she approached him. She was expecting some harsh words and deeper, icy stares; but she was met with the opposite.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked in his usual flat tone, but there was an unexpected gentleness imbued in it.

She blushed lightly and scratched her temple as she answered him.

"My entire body stings, especially my arms… but I can manage."

She looked up at Sesshomaru to see his reaction, and was surprised to see him gazing at her with genuine concern.

"Strange. You're a healer, but you can't heal yourself."

"Haha... I can probably remove poisons or impurities in my system, but I can't really do anything with physical pain. I'll have to use some salves or ointment."

"…we will rest for tonight. A spot that's a little far from here will do."

"Wait, are you sure about this? Aren't we going to pursue some more clues about Naraku?" she asked, trying to grasp what made him suddenly change his mind.

"With this barrier, we cannot do anything yet." Sesshomaru answered matter-of-factly as he looked back at her.

"But I could go and—"

"Did you not learn your lesson? Naraku's decoys are here as well, and your powers don't work against them. You were just lucky enough that the man with duality was the one you encountered."

She sighed in defeat. "…you're right. But…I just wanted to help."

"You do not need to do anything risky."

"Alright...and thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me..." She said sincerely and gave him a bright smile.

The dog demon once again felt oddly pleased with her expression that he had to avert his eyes before he could get attached with it. He started to walk off, but then he stopped and faced the young lady again.

"Shall I carry you?"

Arisa's eyes went wide, and her face flushed as she swiftly shook her head.

"Y-you don't have to! I'll just...have Ah-un carry me, as always."

"Huh. You let Inuyasha carry you, but you do not want me to?" he complained evidently, his forehead gradually furrowing.

"I-it's not like that...! I-"

"Suit yourself."

Having said that, he walked out hastily; making Arisa immediately hop on Ah-un and chase after him - still confused of his behavior.

_Is he actually...jealous?_

* * *

For the whole time they searched for a place to settle for the night and even after they found one, Sesshomaru gave her the cold shoulder, and it made Arisa nervous and guilty.

"Look, Sesshomaru. I didn't know you were bothered by that. I'm sorry…"

A sigh escaped from his lips.

"I am not bothered at all."

"Then why are you sort of ignoring me?"

"This is how I always am. It shouldn't be surprising to you anymore."

"Oh. Right…"

Convinced that he wouldn't back down and blurt out what he really feels, she sulked and pouted – but sat beside him anyway and leaned against his arm. They both quietly stared at a distance in opposite directions, and stayed like that for some time.

* * *

Sesshomaru suddenly had somewhere to go in mind, shifting his body. That was a cue for Arisa to move away for a little. Then, he carefully stood up.

"I will be right back." He stated, then continued to trudge.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

She didn't receive an answer, but she gave him a lopsided grin as he watched him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

Eventually, tiredness consumed Arisa and fell asleep even when she was supposed to wait for Sesshomaru to return. Hours later, she woke up from the sound of footsteps coming near her. She rubbed her eyes, and the man she was waiting for was clearly in her view. Groggily, she greeted him.

"You're finally back."

He proceeded to sit beside her with an arm on top of his left knee, holding a small amber bottle. Then, he handed it over to her while staring at a distance. She took it from him anyway and was about to ask, but he spoke up first.

"Use it."

"For what…?"

"Are you pretending not to know?"

She gave him a dubious look. "I am not. Come on, you gave it to me just like that and—"

"It's an ointment for your aching muscles."

Her mouth went open for a second.

"Sesshomaru…you went out of your way just for…this?"

"Stop your talking and put that to use."

Though he answered quite rudely, she still felt happy about his unexpectedly caring side.

"…thanks a lot. I mean it." She fervently commented, but there was no reply from the man she was dedicating her gratitude.

* * *

At her own pace, she carefully folded both of her sleeves then took the right amount just enough to rub on the areas that now had patches of bruises, including the few scrapes she had on her ankle.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was composing himself. He wasn't at all expecting that Arisa's words of gratitude made him feel… _a little_ _embarrassed_. Once he was back to his 'normal' self, he secretly glanced at her who was busy applying the ointment on her arms. He was surprised, but agitated at the same time with the bruise patches that almost covered both of her arms. His forehead creased as a thought came into his mind.

_This is why I hate humans. They are fragile and weak - they easily get hurt at another human's rash behavior, when in fact they are just of the same species. __This woman is no exception._

However, as he continued to stare at her, his facial features relaxed. Solace and complete acceptance flickered in his eyes.

_She is a human, yet she is…somewhat peculiar. I certainly don't know what made me allow her to join me back then. Regardless, I was sure to discard her once I had fulfilled her foolish request. But in the end, I couldn't bring myself to do it and I couldn't despise her. Instead, it suddenly became natural to have her around…up to the point that I am willing to do things that I do not do, just for her. _

He then looked up at the sky, which was filled with bright, twinkling stars. This time, he was neither confused nor disgusted with his current realization.

_I wonder if this is what father had felt for Inuyasha's mother._

He gazed at the young lady beside him once again.

_No, of course it's not the same. But for now, I am sure of one thing. I...wouldn't mind if she still chooses to stay with me for a longer time._

* * *

The next day, the muscle sores that Arisa had been enduring were now gone, and only the bruises were left. But, they were considerably lighter, compared to yesterday. The scrapes on her ankles were healed as well.

_Amazing…! I can't believe feudal medicines work more efficiently than modern ones…_

"Sesshomaru, where on earth did you get this ointment? This must be something magical and rare!" Arisa exclaimed as she approached him, showing the bottle like it's some kind of a special toy.

"You do not need to know."

"Oh, come on…"

"The result is what matters. It's good that you're doing fine already." He said with a small smile, but it disappeared in just a blink of an eye.

"Fine then…"

"What of your bruises?"

"Still there, but they'll fade soon."

"You should be sure about that."

"Thanks for worrying…though…"

"Hn."

_I…I can't believe I finally caught that one-second smile! Wow, I feel so lucky!_

She suddenly thought, fanning herself as she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

She suddenly snapped back from Sesshomaru's intriguing question, and went wide-eyed as he looked at her with bluntness.

"Oh, never mind me. This is normal for a woman in—"

She quickly covered her mouth, and he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"A woman in what?"

"N-nothing…! Please forget I said something like that."

_Damn it…! I almost dropped the bomb that would surely mean the end of my journey with him..._

She quickly gave him a nervous grin, and tapped his shoulders just like that.

"At any rate, can I keep this?"

"Do whatever you want with it."

"You're the best, Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon was slightly bothered by Arisa's 'weird' behavior, but it pleased him more to see her back to her usual self so he ultimately just put up with her.

* * *

They once again ventured for other possible entrances inside Mt. Hakurei, and when they were nearing the barrier, Arisa noticed that they were missing one member. She then looked back, and there was Jaken, standing a few feet away from them.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" he called out and the aforementioned man casually stopped walking. He turned his face half-way, waiting for what he possibly had in mind.

"Good luck to you and Arisa!"

"Hah?" Arisa reacted out loud, but before she knew it, a medium-sized rock had been thrown towards him and it accurately hit his head.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said flatly and went on his way, leaving Jaken no choice but to come after all.

Arisa laughed as she resumed walking, thinking about how Sesshomaru was actually a bully, and how his humor came out unexpectedly.

"This isn't funny, you know." Jaken commented as she walked beside Arisa, gently massaging his swollen head.

"I'm sorry, but I really find it laughable. Of all people, you're the one who should be _greatly informed_ that saying no to Sesshomaru won't do." She replied with a chuckle.

"I know that…but…I think coming close once again with that barrier would mean the end of my life."

"You can endure it Jaken. You said that you're strong, remember?"

Jaken's ears flapped upon hearing the compliment.

"Ahem, well, of course Sesshomaru-sama is stronger. But yes, I am indeed strong."

"Right? So there should be no problem-" she told the little demon to _show_ _support_, but as soon as she stated that, Jaken felt dizzy—signifying that they were now within the barrier's close range.

At that moment, Arisa felt that the barrier's intensity had somehow changed. She was still energized by its presence, but it wasn't as strong as before. She also noticed that although Jaken was woozy, he was still able to stand.

"Hey, Sesshomaru…I think the barrier's weakened. Someone probably found who's in control." She commented, earning a stare of approval from him.

He then went ahead and touched the barrier, confirming her guess. Though it still rejected him, there were no more electric shocks that followed.

"I see."

Arisa briefly watched him as he waited for him to tell her of his plans, when he suddenly forced himself inside and he seemed to be wincing in so much pain. She was frantically shocked at his actions.

"What in the world are you doing!?" she shouted as she quickly ran to him and immediately encircled her arms around his waist in an attempt to pull him away from the barrier.

She was worried that it won't do because he was resisting; but after a few more efforts, he was finally out of the barrier. Although his expression was stoic, his eyes conveyed that he was hurt. Nevertheless, she was relieved to see him unharmed.

* * *

"Are you insane!?" she complained immediately as she went in front of him.

"If you did not interfere, I should be inside the barrier by now." He said with resentment, but it didn't make her back down.

"Are you nuts? Just because it weakened doesn't mean you can freely go inside! Are you trying to kill yourself!? You're the one who told me to not do something risky, and yet here you are…!" she declared in a perplexed tone.

After a period of silence, she snatched his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I…I know you're strong and you're really awesome for being able to withstand this barrier's effect, but please…don't be reckless." She begged, almost in a whisper.

"You think I don't know what I'm doing?" he finally replied, but with a bit of sarcasm.

"Huh…?"

"I went in because I knew I could already. The pain I felt was only temporary."

"But...it really looked like you were going to be burned by the barrier…so…"

Sesshomaru shook his hand off from her clasp and gave her a single pat on the head.

"You worry too much."

He answered Arisa in a comforting tone that it was enough to calm the sudden, turbulent anxiety going on within her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

In the midst of silent comforting from Sesshomaru, Arisa spontaneously felt dreadful and nervously turned towards the barrier.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked, bugged by her sudden feats.

"The barrier…I think it's about to collapse..."

The two of them watched on and just as what she inferred - the barrier slowly disappeared and soon, the sky rumbled and became dark-purple. Hordes of demons started coming out of the mountain, and miasma surrounded the summit of Mt. Hakurei. The mountain was now in chaos, and it was hard to believe that it was just pristine and taintless just a while ago. Jaken who was feeling ill moments ago was now perfectly okay, and so did Ah-un.

On the other hand, Arisa covered her mouth and fell to her knees, quivering. Cold sweats also started coming over her; overwhelmed by the sudden, massive impureness and Naraku's demonic presence all around.

"T-this is horrible…how was Naraku able to hide this huge stench inside that saintly barrier…?" she commented in a wobbly voice.

"That vermin probably took advantage of someone holy enough and convinced him with his smooth words of business."

Demons bustled over them in no time and Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, drawing out his sword. He used Tokijin's powerful energy blast and all the demons that went their way were all gone. After that, he carried Arisa and carefully flumped her on Ah-un's back, and set their way towards Naraku's possible location inside the cloud of miasma.

* * *

Sesshomaru was being careful as members of the Band of Seven could still be around and attack them from anywhere, most especially that Arisa was currently defenseless.

_Hmph…but that rascal showed up, so that would almost mean that his insects of distraction were eliminated._

However, demons were endlessly coming their way, and he was getting irritated at slaying them all the time. But later, he was surprised to see a surge of light pass through, and all the demons vanished with sparkling after-effects. The dark, heavy atmosphere in the area was also lifted. He then turned to see Arisa up and about, ready to perform another spell.

"Leave the demons to me, Sesshomaru! I've finally adjusted with Naraku's disposition." She assured, and another gush of light followed right after, eradicating the next batch of demons.

He felt proud of her for a second, and a relieved smirk left his lips. Then, they hastened their movements to get to Naraku as soon as possible.

But eventually, even Arisa was getting exhausted and annoyed with the seemingly never-ending demons.

_How did that scumbag amass such number of demons in that mountain?_

She was about to fire another purifying shot, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Do not waste any more of your strength."

"Why is that?"

"Observe them properly. These demons are not even attacking in the first place."

Arisa did as what he said, and so she let the demons just pass by.

"You're right…it seems like they are desperate in escaping from this place."

"This is another one of his diversions to delay us."

"Does that mean that he's still not ready? Then we better move faster…!"

With that, Sesshomaru glided with much more speed, while Arisa requested Ah-un to fly faster as well.

* * *

As they were nearing the peak of the mountain, Arisa felt Naraku's actual aura and the presence of someone familiar.

_Kagome...? No…wait…_

"Naraku is just beyond that layer of miasma…!"

"I can smell him. That dead priestess is there as well."

"You mean Kikyo…?"

She recalled their conversation a few days ago, and her goals struck her.

_Can she really kill that monster all by herself…?_

However, the moment they approached the miasma, Arisa immediately felt miserable. Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort, and came up with a decision.

"Arisa. You stay here."

"N-no! I'm coming with you. Kikyo needs our help…!"

"Don't be foolish. In your current condition, you won't be able to do anything."

"I-I can…! I will disperse this crappy miasma right now!"

"You…"

Arisa knew that it would drastically affect her, but she didn't hesitate. She instantly deployed the four cuts, though she had to do it thrice since it was no ordinary smog. It was an extremely dark and dangerous type, fresh from Naraku himself. She was successful thereupon, but she was utterly drained after. Although this time, she was able to remain conscious which she deemed as another big improvement. Back then, she would just easily collapse from removing a few remains of his poison or miasma from someone. She then tried her best to appear well in front of Sesshomaru, but the latter was doubtful of it. Yet, he let her be - thinking that she would somehow manage.

* * *

The blanket of miasma soon faded, much to Naraku's astonishment. He only just finished his experiment of whether attacking Kikyo would still cause him affliction. Luckily, it worked, and the said priestess had just fallen off the cliff.

_So she was still able to erase my miasma. The nerve of that—_

But, he realized that her body was too fragile and extensively purged to do some purification. Also, her arrows were right there on the ground. Soon, his eyes widened, seeming to recognize that kind of spell.

_No, it is not from Kagome either. She has yet to reach that level...then, this must be from that woman. If it is, then Sesshomaru is probably near. I should prepare for a warm welcome-_

Just then, Naraku's thoughts were interrupted by the man he was supposed to welcome. He dashed right over and sent him a powerful blue energy wave from his Tokijin. Naraku was quick to act and put up his defensive barrier. Unfortunately, it was absorbed and deflected back to him; which he easily repelled anyway and it spread throughout the place instead.

"So you've become strong, Naraku." Sesshomaru sarcastically commented, and Naraku chuckled mischievously.

"But of course. Why would I spend so much time hiding in this mountain without doing anything?"

"Indeed, you are only great at hiding." He scoffed, and subsequently delivered another powerful attack with Tokijin's green energy sphere. There was some resistance at first, since it looked like it was forcing its way through. But then again, his attack was rendered useless as it was ultimately absorbed by the barrier and was readily deflected.

Sesshomaru casually blocked it using Tokijin with the aid of his sheer force, making it disperse to many directions.

Naraku snickered. "It's futile, Sesshomaru."

"Futile, my ass! Not when you get this…!"

Both men turned to where the voice came from, and were surprised to see Arisa already portraying the hand signs for the verse cuts. Sesshomaru frowned at her sudden entrance, which was uncalled for.

_This woman...!_

But before Sesshomaru could go and stop her, the spell was already released and a bright, enormous and heavy swirl of light approached the intended target.

"Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

He moved away from the spot and signaled Ah-un to stop right where they were, feeling a little tense as he distinguished her enchantment.

Naraku was confident with himself and he simply enhanced his barrier. But to his disbelief, the light was able to penetrate his barrier, and brought it down. Naraku gritted his teeth as he tried to evade further damages, but he was a second too late. The lower half of his body was taken, and he had difficulty in regenerating. It was only at that moment when he recognized that it was the attack that he feared in his last moments at his previous castle.

…_! That insufferable woman! _

He glared at her in the most dangerous way he could, but in that exact moment, Inuyasha arrived and his expression turned anguish as he saw Naraku and Kikyo's broken arrows on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

Arisa took a glimpse at Sesshomaru going at a fast pace towards Naraku, upon being able to clear the thick layer of miasma. She finally saw Naraku's figure, and instantly, she was invigorated by her seething hatred for the man. She began to focus her energy and prepared for the incantation of the verse cuts.

Then, she took the chance while Naraku was busy entertaining Sesshomaru, and struck him before he could react.

However, the impact she had experienced was drastic as soon as she had cast her powers. She was completely depleted, and couldn't move a single muscle. Only her desire to see Naraku suffer was fueling her up to keep being mindful.

Even if her attack didn't fully get him, she was still contented that she had done more damage to him this time compared to their first major previous encounter.

_That'll teach you a lesson, jerk…_

She felt his piercing glare for her, but she only smirked at it quietly. She could eve stick her tongue out at him, if she could.

_You deserve it, Naraku._

* * *

Inuyasha was able to notice Naraku's lacerations that didn't seem to heal, but he was more concerned of what happened to the priestess.

"Naraku! What did you do to Kikyo!?" he shouted angrily as he reached for the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

Naraku cut his own agitation and shifted to chuckling at Inuyasha's words.

"I pushed her towards the cliff, and she fell."

"Why, you…!"

"If anything, Inuyasha, it is your fault for coming too late to rescue your beloved woman."

He growled at his words, as he couldn't deny that he was correct.

But deeming his current situation, Naraku couldn't give him the show he wanted, so he made his escape not too long after, which further intensified his frustration.

"Come back here, you bastard!"

"We'll fight next time, Inuyasha."

At the background, Sesshomaru was focused on Arisa, who was now taking heavy breaths.

"You idiot." he complained softly, and looked at her with obvious concern. She became aware of his current expression, and raised a hand towards him.

"I'll…be fine…"

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Did you just watch Naraku push Kikyo at the cliff? Why didn't you save her!?"

Arisa somewhat discerned Inuyasha's words, and quickly defended Sesshomaru, knowing how he would respond.

"Kikyo-san was…no longer…there when he reached…Naraku. We're…sorry we…couldn't…do anything…"

"What?"

Sesshomaru eyed him with irritation and spoke up.

"I did not come here for a rescue operation."

"Damn you…!"

Inuyasha bitterly shouted and was ever-ready to swing his sword towards his older brother.

"I do not care what relationship you have with that priestess. But if there is someone who didn't save her, it was you." Sesshomaru addressed coldly, and went ahead to secure the already unconscious Arisa in a safe position on Ah-un's back. He then commanded Jaken to keep an eye on her, and flew away right after.

Inuyasha only grunted, as everything was just too hard to swallow.

"Sesshomaru-sama is right. So don't you dare blame him for this." Jaken reminded the half-demon before ordering Ah-un to follow after their master.

* * *

By sunset, Sesshomaru had found a decent site for them to recover; no – for _Arisa_ to recover. This time, it was a much more serene area, near flower fields.

He removed his fluff then put it down on the grass, and silently hefted Arisa from Ah-un's back and laid her there. Just like the last time she casted the verse cuts, she looked vulnerable and ashen.

His image was aloof, but he was certainly worried for the young woman. Jaken was worried for her as well, and tried to 'console' his master.

"Sesshomaru-sama…this is just like that time. I'm sure she will wake up later…"

"…it is her fault for being stubborn." he said with a quiet voice, talking to himself instead of assuring Jaken.

The little creature didn't pry further anymore, feeling his lord's uneasiness in that statement alone.

The dog demon stayed up all night watching over her, and _waiting_ for her to wake up. However, dawn came but Arisa has yet to regain consciousness. Though there was a slight change in her pallor, it was pretty much the same as yesterday.

"It is about time for you to wake up." Sesshomaru muttered towards her, but of course, there was no response.

"Stop feigning and open your eyes." He continued to say; a sense of anxiety now evident in his tone. He began shaking her shoulder gently at first until it turned rigorous. Jaken, who was sleeping at her side, was stirred by this and was alarmed upon seeing his actions.

"Se-Sesshomaru sama! What are you doing? Please stop…!"

He pleaded as he grabbed a hold of his arm, trying to calm him down.

Sesshomaru desisted right away, and yanked his arm away from Jaken.

"Guard her properly while I am out."

He said in a serious tone, and walked off somewhere; leaving a distressed Jaken behind.

* * *

Arisa woke up a few hours later, her eyelids heavy. She tried to sit up, but she felt her body extremely heavy as well. As a result, she lounged back into the ground, and only then did she feel the familiar texture which made her grasp on it.

_Wait a minute…this is…Sesshomaru's fluff…_

She then looked around, but only the flowers and a napping Ah-un were there, just a few feet away from her.

_But where is he…? Jaken too…?_

She decided to feel her surroundings, and she was taken in by the refreshing breeze and nature's tranquility. Later, she heard Jaken's footsteps and she quickly sat up, which caused a painful strain.

"Ouch…!"

Jaken was flabbergasted as he saw Arisa up and about, and he quickly ran to her.

"Arisa…! You're finally awake…!" he declared with a genuine relief in his expression, and it made her grin.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked nervously, scratching her head.

"One whole day, young lady. Sesshomaru-sama was on-edge the whole night until this morning, you know."

Her heart skipped a beat at Jaken's revelation.

_He was that worried for me…?_

"I see…umm…so where is he?"

"He went somewhere this morning, and he hasn't returned since."

"Oh...okay then."

Jaken was a little hesitant to comment about something, but he needed to say it.

"That was an amazing show of power against Naraku, but I do not recommend you to keep using it."

"But it's the only safe spell that will work against Naraku."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…the five cuts would only graze him." She quickly said, trying not to spill the secret behind her powers.

"If it is not needed, you should not use it. Sesshomaru-sama can handle Naraku, trust me."

She only replied with a short laugh, to which Jaken sighed.

"You look terrible. I think you still need to have lots of rest. " Jaken added, to which she chuckled.

"Oh, do I?"

_Only if he permits…he might just demand that I'm wasting our time again._

* * *

Meanwhile, Naraku, who had just recuperated from Arisa's verse cuts requested for Kanna's appearance. Just the thought of her certainly irked him a lot.

_I can't believe that woman only became stronger. If it weren't for some interference and if Kagura and Kohaku had done their simple tasks back then. Even those mercenaries were useless…_

His thoughts switched to his recent battle at Mt. Hakurei.

_I still couldn't heal fast right on the spot, and the sacred jewel which was in my chest almost got purified by exposure to that sacred power alone. No doubt, she must be eliminated by all means._

Using Kanna's mirror, he searched for Arisa's location, and it showed her in a field of flowers with Jaken and their animal companion. Sesshomaru wasn't around, and he also noticed her frail features. Soon, he let out an atrocious laugh.

_What a perfect timing._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57:**

Clumps of cream-tan colored flesh started coming out of Naraku's body and soon, it formed a human figure and bore a face that was similar to his previous incarnation, Juromaru. He had long dark hair, and he was wearing a simple, dark brown yukata. He called him 'Oni'; just for the sake of giving him an identity. He was created to kill no other than one target: Arisa.

After instilling him his orders, Oni moved out of their den swiftly with that one goal in mind.

* * *

Arisa had just finished making flower crowns, and after she wore hers, she teasingly put one over Jaken's and two for the double-headed creature. Ah-un didn't mind it at all and just looked up, curious to what its purpose was. On the other hand, Jaken constantly removed it while she frivolously kept on putting it back.

"Arisa, you better stop this! Are you a child?" he complained loudly, and she laughed.

"But it actually looks good on you."

"Demons like me are not interested in petty things like these!"

"Really? But Ah-un here seems to love it, and he's a demon."

Ah-un grumbled positively as a feedback, and Jaken closed his eyes irritably with crossed arms.

She was having a good laugh, until she suddenly sensed a demonic energy which is very similar to Naraku, though it was mostly comparable to Kagura's. However, it was more inferior, and she had a bad feeling about it. It was fast-approaching, causing her to panic.

Ah-un seemed to sense it as well, as he suddenly perked up from his spot.

_This is bad…I still haven't fully recovered…! I can't believe Naraku would decide to take advantage of my situation._

Despite her body weakness, adrenaline rush came over; driving her to quickly stand and pick up Sesshomaru's fluff, then hung it over her shoulder. She also grabbed Jaken and they mounted on Ah-un.

"A-Arisa? What in the world do you think you're doing? Sesshomaru-sama isn't here yet!" Jaken asked, as he stared at her quizzically.

"We don't have time to wait for him. We're getting out of here."

"Wha-?"

But before Jaken could reciprocate, she had already signaled Ah-un to fly away from the place. And just a few minutes later, a man in dark-brown yukata stopped in the flower fields.

The unknown man continued to scan the surroundings. After seeing that his target is nowhere to be found, he left the area in a speed much faster than Koga's.

* * *

Sesshomaru went to a place quite far from the flower field where he left his accomplices, definitely not wanting Jaken to see him actually losing his cool. There was no screaming or shouting, but he vented his agitation using Tokijin and destroyed everything in that area. No single plant or animal was spared.

_I can't believe I am almost acting like that half-demon._

He was back to his usual self after that and decided to return, with the assumption that Arisa was already awake.

But as he was nearing the site, he caught a lingering scent of Naraku - no, it was more equivalent to Kagura's smell. He then stopped for a while and waited for her to show up, but there was no one around. He then nonchalantly dismissed the thought and moved on.

However, the scent continued to get stronger, and that's where he was able to tell the difference.

_It is not Kagura. Then…this must be another one of Naraku's detachments. But where is it headed to?_

And right at that moment, it hit him like a rock.

_Arisa._

He quickened his pace as fast as possible, determined to reach the place before the unforeseen enemy could.

Sesshomaru frowned and clicked his tongue as he set foot on the flower field. There was no one around, and only the admixed scent of Naraku's detachment and Arisa was all he could pick up. He then enhanced his sense of smell to sniff fresher amounts of her scent, and after being successful; it became a cue for him that she hadn't gone far just yet. He dashed from the place in a flash.

* * *

"Ah-un, please go faster…!" Arisa said in a nervous tone, which Ah-un compelled to. She was sweating profusely, as the dark energy was getting nearer.

_Just how fast whatever this monster is!? __Even if I go at someplace to hide, it will eventually catch up or find me...!_

"Arisa! Would you mind telling me what this ruckus is all about?" Jaken asked crankily.

"We're being chased, and right now I don't have the power to fight it."

"But who would waste their time chasing us?"

"I'm only guessing, but it's probably a new minion of Naraku."

"You can't be serious…!"

She continued to rack her brain for options, and shortly after - an idea sparked up. She wasn't sure about it, but it was definitely worth the try.

_The well…!_

"Ah-un, let's go the wooden well! You know the way, don't you?"

Ah-un grunted softly as a response, and changed directions in a jiffy. Unfortunately, the energy she was running away from was no longer a feeling, because it was already there. She turned around in a frenzied state, and there was the black-haired man, only a few meters away from them. Jaken finally felt his presence and turned around as well, and he yelped.

"Jaken, can your staff's fire reach him?"

"I-I don't know, but—"

"Just try using it!"

With that, Jaken balanced himself and continuously released fire attacks from his Staff of Two Heads, but they won't reach the predator. The predator also dodged them with ease.

"I-It's not working!"

She knitted her brows as she considered the next move.

_I have no choice…!_

She had difficulty in focusing, but she was able to do the five cuts and release a big wave of light. It was rather rushed, so she was worried that he might be able to dodge it easily, especially with his rapid movement. Her concern actually happened but luckily, it still grazed a part of his leg which slowed him down.

_Alright…!_

* * *

It seemed like a weight was removed from her chest, and she felt safe for quite some time as they headed towards the well. They reached the clearing in a few moments, but as they were about to land, a short-chained spear suddenly came for them, and it directly hit one of Ah-un's legs, causing him to howl in discomfort. Soon, he lost balance and they all fell with a loud thud, facing the ground.

Arisa winced in pain, and a controlled whine left her mouth as she turned her head sideways; while Jaken and Ah-un were completely knocked out.

"Damn it…!"

The madman casually landed just a few meters away from her. His weapon also came falling down, but he perfectly caught it with one hand.

Slowly, she lifted her head.

"Who…are you…?" she asked in a brittle voice.

"I am called Oni. And the only job given to me is to slay you."

She smirked. "Are you…perhaps…ordered by Naraku?"

"Yes."

_Huh…he's brutally honest._

She took a glance at the well, which was just a few inches away from. She could make it there, but her body wasn't functioning well anymore. It was like an overworked machine that shut down on its own. Nevertheless, she tried reaching for it - but all she could do was touch the edges.

"Can I kill you now?"

She silently laughed at the man called Oni's weird personality.

"Do you even need to ask…?"

She watched as Oni briskly walked over to her, intending to stab her at close range with his spear. She suddenly held on to Sesshomaru's fluff firmly, suppressing the tears that were suddenly threatening to come out. She couldn't help but hope that he would somehow magically appear by now, but there were no signs of him at all.

_Why does this feel like déjà vu…? Only, this time…he really won't come._

"Oni…make sure not to stain this long scarf with my blood…"

He looked her with curious eyes, but answered her blatantly anyway.

"I'll do my best."

She then closed her eyes and prepared for the incoming strike, surrendering to him as she was already too tired to even feel fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
